


I Will Cure It

by theneoqueen



Series: The Cure [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoqueen/pseuds/theneoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an arranged union, Ronan is forced to wed Merry, the innocent daughter of a powerful Xandarian family. Their union causes both Ronan and Merry to confront their past demons and to build a better future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan plus my face character for Merry: http://i1061.photobucket.com/albums/t469/tayridd/Merryface_zps66c8852d.png

Merry fiddled with the lace trimming of her camisole and tried to calm her nerves. Ronan would be here any minute and she still looked a mess from today's activities. She walked over to the large vanity, one that Ronan had built especially for her, and sat down on the cushioned stool. Merry looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. Looking back at her was not a worldly woman but rather a naïve girl.

"Ugh." Merry grunted in disgust. She placed her hands over her face and let her fingers massage her temples. It had been exactly 5 months since her marriage to Ronan and she planned a private evening with him.

Merry sucked in a breath and willed herself to look back into the mirror. Reaching up, Merry ran her fingers through her hair, breaking up the loose silver waves. She also reached out and grabbed her favorite perfume and spritzed a light layer over her body; she knew Ronan appreciated the smell. Pushing away from the vanity, she got up and went to the huge closet and starting rifling through her garments. A chorus of 'no's' rang out until Merry settled on a navy blue dress.

Tearing the camisole off, Merry stepped into the dress. Walking back to her mirror she studied herself. The dark color was a sharp contrast to her pale skin and silver hair and the color complemented her green eyes nicely.

"But it isn't seductive." Merry frowned. She did like how the dress made her look, it was short enough to draw interest but long enough for propriety. The sweetheart neckline gave her the tiniest hint of cleavage and the cut defined her curves but nothing about her look screamed: Ronan, take me now.

Defeated, Merry slumped back down onto her stool. Since their wedding, Ronan and Merry have spent the months getting to know one another before engaging in anything physical. They've shared kisses and a bed but it wasn't enough for Merry anymore. Being around Ronan made her heart flutter and her knees weak; however, she was completely inexperienced and her confidence to entertain Ronan in _that way_ was low.

"What to do, what to do." Merry's fingers thumped on the top of her vanity. She thought about the gossip she overheard other women share. A lot of what they spoke about was lost on Merry, she didn't understand most of what they were talking about. She thought about her friend, Nika, and how she would surprise her husband on dates by wearing no undergarments.

Shaking her head, Merry laughed at herself. "How unsanitary." Looking back at the mirror, she stared at her reflection. "Should I?" Her reflection stared back. Biting her lip, Merry stood up and lifted the hem of her dress. She hooked her fingers in the band of her panties and pulled them down. "Who is this wanton?" Merry joked to herself. She threw the fabric into the tub of dirty clothing and sat on the edge of the huge bed.

"Oh." She said, "This is odd." Merry gave a little jump and felt herself blush at the feeling of her bare flesh against the smooth fabric of the dress.

"What is odd?" A booming voice asked from the doorway.

Merry gave a gasp of surprise and leaped up from the bed. As she steadied herself, she wrangled both of her hands together in anxiety.

"Ronan," she said breathlessly.

He gave her a small grin and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way to his side of the bed. He began taking off his heavy armor.

"H-how was your day?" Merry asked as she walked towards her husband.

Ronan took off his headpiece and started on his chest armor. Looking up at Merry he shrugged, "Business as usual." He watched her and noticed she was flushed and it looked as if she were shaking. "Merry?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "Come here," he ordered.

On shaky legs, Merry moved beside him. She watched him shake his head and point to the space in front of him. Slowly, Merry moved to her designated spot.

"Tell me what pesters you," Ronan commanded. "Are you feeling ill?"

Merry shook her head and felt her face flame with embarrassment and shame. She felt tears prickle her eyes and Ronan's face became blurry.

"Merry!" Ronan exclaimed, grabbing her hands, "Tell me what is the matter!"

She sniffled and a few tears escaped her eyes, "I-I-I'm so idiotic." She closed her eyes and looked down at their joined hands. "I have brought shame upon you, my lord."

"How?" Ronan asked gruffly.

"Impure thoughts." She confessed.

Ronan felt his heart skip a beat at her admission. He let go of her hands and clasped her hips in hands and lifted her up off the ground and placed her on his laps; her knees on either side of his thighs.

"Ronan!" Merry yelped in surprised and hurriedly tried to pry down the skirt of her dress that had rode up.

Ronan gave her a wicked smiled and cupped her jaw and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. At her sigh, Ronan caught her lips with his. Merry's sigh turned into a moan as Ronan became more aggressive and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Merry wrapped her arms around Ronan's broad shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Biting her lips gently, Ronan grasped her pale thighs in his hands and began massaging them. Merry gasped and tore her mouth from Ronan's.

"Husband, no!"

Giving her a look of mock-horror, Ronan stopped his ministrations. "Are you ordering me around, wife?"

Flushed and upset, Merry nodded. "I wish not to embarrass myself any further that what I have."

"I still don't know what it is you are speaking of." Ronan said, patience wearing thin.

Shifting on his lap, Merry bit her lip. Ronan's kisses always caused her to feel so funny. She lifted a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Come on, Merry." He coaxed.

With her eyes still closed, Merry admitted "I was wanting to give you the gift of my body by being…" she trailed off. Ronan squeezed her hips in encouragement. "Seductive."

Ronan let her words wash over him. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a pretty navy blue dress that, while not erotic, did wonders for her skin and figure. Her hair was tousled and her pale skin was flushed pink. His hands found their way back to her creamy thighs and began kneading them softly. "And how were you going to do that?"

Merry sat still, her eyes stayed closed. Her breathing became labored and she felt herself becoming achy. She shifted again in Ronan's lap, hoping to find relief.

The sudden shift caused Merry's dress to ride up further; almost to her hips. Ronan took notice and slowly began to trail his large hands up his wife's thighs. His rough, callused fingers caused a wonderful contrast to the silky fabric of her skirt and only fueled the ache Merry was feeling. Ronan's eyes locked on his wife's face as he went higher and his hands found themselves underneath the fabric. He nuzzled his face against Merry's neck and inhaled the scent of her perfume. "You smell delicious."

Merry's heart was beating exceptionally fast as she felt Ronan's warm hands against her upper thighs. She let out a soft gasp when she felt him kiss her pulse point at the hollow of her throat. "Ronan…"

"Tell me, wife." His hot breath scorched the sensitive skin of her neck. "Tell me how you were going to seduce me."

She made a disapproving noise, "I never said I was going to seduce you." She pointed out, "I said I was trying to be seductive."

Rolling his eyes, Ronan's lips left Merry's neck and looked at her. "Fine. How were you going to be _seductive_?"

Merry gave his shoulder a slight slap at the tone of his voice. "Something that should never be done. Especially not by the wife of a powerful warrior."

Cocking his head, Ronan eyed her intently. "You should know by now that I do not care much for the proper way of things." His hands began to wander further up her thighs, inching more towards her bare backside. Once his fingers met smooth flesh instead of her silky underthings Ronan froze and gave his wife a wicked look. "I see."

She yelped in surprised when she felt Ronan's hands cup her ass and push her further up into his body. His large hands scorched her skin and she felt her private parts becoming even achier and she felt a familiar dampness. Before she could apologize, Ronan's lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. A little moan left her lips and she kissed him back with enthusiasm. His hands groped the pump flesh and moved lower to underneath. His long fingers skimmed the folds of her cunt.

Merry ripped her lips from his and her hands grasped onto his biceps. "Ronan…" she whispered in a scared voice, “I'm sorry." She choked out, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She attempted to get off his lap but Ronan held her close.

"I could kill those bastards for what they did to you." Ronan ground out. He took in Merry's shattered appearance, tears swam in her beautiful green eyes and a shameful blush highlighted her cheeks. "Merry," he started as his free hand cupped her cheek, "there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"But my parents…"

"Your parents are scum; terrible people who preyed on your innocence and used you as a bargaining chip to ease their own way through life." Ronan willed himself to calm down. The pinnacle of Xandarian society, Merry's parents were the embodiment of his hatred for the race. He gave her lips a light kiss, one that had Merry leaning in for more.

"I want to touch you." He said against her lips, "But inside…" he breathed out.

Merry massaged his biceps and gave him a nervous look. His touch did nothing but bring her pleasure but she was never taught about intimacy. She knew of kissing and heard whispers about other sexual acts but she never knew; her parents discouraged her from learning anything about it. They claimed good girls never did such a thing and those who did brought shame upon themselves. However, Merry always knew there was something more magical about the act than they liked to admit…

"Merry?" Ronan's concerned voice broke through her train of thought. She felt his finger move along the seam of her cunt, her hips moved closer to the touch as she let out a little sigh.

"Yes," Ronan moaned, "Let me touch you." He watched her give a nod and slowly thrust a finger through her folds and delved into hot, wet flesh. He gave a noise of approval at the same time Merry shuddered and laid her head on his shoulder; burying her face in the crook of his neck. Inserting another digit, Ronan felt her walls pulse and tighten around his fingers. Slowly moving them in and out of her pussy, he felt her become wetter as her body accepted the invasion.

He heard her breathing become more labored as he worked his long fingers inside her. She was tight – which was expected of his extremely innocent wife. He thought of how she would feel wrapped around his cock and the appendage in question hardened at the thought. As he finger fucked his wife, his thumb found her clit. Rubbing the hard nub slightly he heard Merry give a loud moan and she lifted her face from his neck.

Looking down at her husband, Merry noticed that Ronan's violet eyes were glowing with satisfaction and arousal. "Ronan…" she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his thumb work her clit. Merry tried to calm her breathing but she found it to be difficult. His ministrations on her body made a fever flow through her veins and a concentrated heat formed in her intimate depths. Every time his fingers moved, a spark began and soon she felt it was going to consume her.

"Climax for me, Merry." Ronan ordered. He could feel the velvet walls clench tightly around his fingers and her juices ran down into the palm of his hand. "I would have preferred for your first orgasm to be around my cock but such pleasures can wait."

Merry wasn't sure what a "cock" was but from his lips, the word licked a heat all over her body and she felt her clit throb even more. In return, Ronan swirled his thumb along the hard nub and pushed down. The movement caused Merry to arch her back and she cried out in pleasure. "Ronan!" Her hips moved even more furiously and she felt his fingers delve deeper into her as he worked her.

"Now, Merry."

At his words, Merry felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her. Gasping her surprise, she felt her vagina spasm and sparks flew all over body. She had never known anything this good and she wanted more.

Ronan watched as Merry came for the first time. Her eyes were closed and her breast heaved with the force of her breathing. He moved his head down to lick the delicate collar bone while he worked his fingers through her climax. Her release let out a gush of wetness and it made her slicker, more sensitive to his touch. He felt aftershocks rack her body as her hips moved against his hand.

After a few moments, Merry's body began to calm. She opened her eyes and look at her husband, who held a satisfied smile upon his face. She gave him a shy grin back as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Oh, no." Ronan gave her another wicked look as he gathered her up in his arms and gently laid her down on their bed. He came up over her body and leaned down to kiss her. "No sleeping for you, pet. We have only begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry’s breathe caught as she watched Ronan lower himself on top of her. His strong arms held his body up as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. His kisses were passionate and he gently bit at her lips. Merry gave a little noise of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Moving her hands down his bare back, she felt the ripple of smooth muscle; all evidence of his powerful position. Ronan’s mouth was doing explosive things and Merry couldn’t help but thrust her hips up against his – wanting, needing more.

Merry's breath caught as she watched Ronan lower himself on top of her. His strong arms held his body up as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. His kisses were passionate and he gently bit at her lips. Merry gave a little noise of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Moving her hands down his bare back, she felt the ripple of smooth muscle; all evidence of his powerful position. Ronan's mouth was doing explosive things against hers and Merry couldn't help but thrust her hips up against his – wanting, needing more.

"Merry." Her name was muffled against her lips as Ronan gently broke the kiss to stare down at her. Her silver hair was spread out in waves and was a stark contrast to the black pillow. Her porcelain skin was flushed pink as was her full lips. Her emerald eyes were shining in satisfaction and pleasure. His own violet gaze traveled lower to her slim throat and he noticed her quickening pulse. He lowered his head and placed a tender kiss there. Moving his head down, he peppered kisses against her collarbone, shoulder, and the tops of her breasts.

"Can I take this off?" he muttered against creamy skin.

His hands went under her and found the zipper to her dress. His played with the tab and looked up at her. She gave a hazy blink and licked her lips and gave him a nod. Gently pulling at the zipper, the fabric pulled apart and revealed smooth, silky skin. Merry arched her back at the new sensation of Ronan's strong, calloused hands against the sensitive skin of her back. Ronan slowly pulled the delicate dress down her body, unveiling her full breasts, smooth stomach, and plush hips. Shucking the fabric completely off, he tossed it over the bed; not caring anymore, if needed he would buy her a hundred more dresses.

"You are…" he paused, looking at her from the top of her head down to her toes and back up again. "Beautiful." He grimaced at the words that were coming from his mouth – he was never so poetic but Merry defined all logic within him.

A warm flush overtook Merry's body as Ronan intently started at her. She cupped his face in her hands and tugged his head down to her lips. She fused her lips against his and he gave a little moan at her enthusiasm. Using that moment to her advantage, Merry gently thrust her tongue into his mouth.

"Little vixen," Ronan said softly and cupped her breast. He felt her sigh and arch her back they filled his hands. Raking his thumbs across her nipples, he thumbed them until they grew hard and dusky. Leaving her sweet mouth, he gave her a saucy look. "Would you be frightened if I sucked your nipple into my mouth?"

Merry's face turned bright red and she had to tell herself to breathe. "L-like a child?" She had never heard of such a thing. Certainly it was never done by grown men… Much less a powerful Kree warrior. Impossibly, she felt her face flush even more when Ronan let out a quick bark of laughter.

"Oh, sweet wife." Ronan's voice held a hint of amusement but he wasn't condescending. "There are many pleasures that you are not aware of. This," He lowered his head and quickly flicked his tongue against her nipple, "could be a place where those pleasures happen." He looked intently at her, making sure what he was doing didn't scare her. "I'm going to put my mouth over your nipple," he started, despite Merry's embarrassed demeanor. "Tell me if you do not like it and I will stop."

Merry kept eye contact with Ronan as he gently place his warm lips around her nipple. The sensation was a bit odd but was laced with pleasure. She arched her back slightly, giving Ronan permission to proceed. Smiling against her flesh, Ronan began a soft suction and Merry gave a loud squeak and caught Ronan's head in her hands.

Ronan felt Merry's small hands cup the back of his head and he groaned his approval. He shifted his lower body, which had grown uncomfortable due to his pants restricting his arousal. He sucked Merry's nipple deeper into his mouth, flicking his wet tongue against the bud. He let go with a slight pop and moved to the other.

"Ronan." Merry sighed his name and moved her hands from the back of his head down his shoulders and down the long expanse of his muscular back. She ran her hands up and down, feeling the sinewy planes and occasionally encountering a scar. She lifted her hips up against his, trying to ease the ache that his mouth created in her body. The shift of her hips caused Ronan to groan against her breast and he nipped her with his teeth.

"Ronan…" Merry moaned as she felt her vagina clench in wanting. The wet suction of Ronan's mouth was causing a sharp ache and her lower body to throb. "Ronan…it hurts."

Ronan immediately stopped and removed himself from Merry's breast. Quickly, he looked up at her. "It hurts?" he asked in a soft voice.

Merry covered her face in frustration. "Not like pain but…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to describe it. "Every time you," she made a motion with her hands. "Do that my…nether region… throbs.

Ronan stared at his wife. He understood what she was meaning but he wasn't sure how to delicately inform her of her own body. He knew it wasn't her fault and her parents should be punished for the crime they committed against this beautiful creature.

"What helps the pain?" He suddenly asked.

He watched her fidget a bit and she let out a little puff of breath. He could tell she was mustering up courage and he waited, patiently.

"When you touch me there." She finally admitted.

"There?"

She quickly glanced down at her thighs, "Yes, there."

Ronan smothered a chuckle. "Your clit?"

Merry gave him a quizzical look and arched a perfect brow. "My clit?"

Hearing the word escape her lips had his cock throbbing in reaction. "Yes, it's the key to your pleasure, wife." His hands traveled down to her pale thighs and grasped them. Watching her face, he parted them and broke eye contact to look between them. Betwixt her luscious thighs was the most sensitive and vulnerable part of her. He shot a glance at her face and expected embarrassment. While a blush stained her cheeks, her eyes held curiosity and need. He moved his hand closed to her warmth and ran his thumb from the top of her vulva down the sensitive seam of her pussy lips. He repeated the motion a few times and watched as her juices began to coat the outside, making it easier for his thumb to move.

"Please." Merry softly begged and lifted her hips up. The motion caused Ronan's thumb to slightly slip between the plush lips and he made his way towards her clit. Reaching the hard nub, he pressed it firmly. Merry's body slightly jolted as she opened her thighs further.

Taking her cue, Ronan began to massage her clit; moving in small, tight circles then switching to lazier movements. Reaching up with his other hand, Ronan took her hand in his and lead it to the intimate part of her body. Positioning her fingers, he laid them right at the top of her cleft. "Move your fingers down, Merry."

Even though she knew she should be scandalized, Merry was too hypnotized to care. Baring down against the spot Ronan laid her fingers, pleasure shot through her. Not as much as when Ronan did it but it still took her breath away.

Seeing the wonder on her face, Ronan kissed her quickly. "That is your clit, Merry. It brings you pleasure; the same kind I give you." He looked down at her fingers moving against her flesh. "You can give yourself this pleasure."

"By myself?" she asked, voice full of wonder.

"Yes. Or with me watching." He purred. He watched her touch herself for a moment longer before taking her hand away. He lifted himself completely off her body and then off the bed. Ronan pushed the waistband of his pants down, jerking a bit when the metals bits scarped across his flesh. Kicking the material away, he stood before her in his undergarment; which did nothing to hide the protruding bulge. Watching her face, Ronan pulled the material down and his erection sprang free. After deposing of the cloth, Ronan sighed in relief now that the constraints were gone and walked towards the bed.

Merry's eyes were wide as she took in Ronan's nude appearance. He was magnificent. Tall and muscular, he exuded masculinity. His skin a delicate mix of blue and purple veining and his radiant orchid eyes bared down on her. Moving her own emerald eyes down, her gaze settled on the rigid length of flesh that stood out from his body. Merry moved and sat up on her knees. Ronan's cock twitched at the sight.

Reaching out, Merry trailed a hand down his powerful chest, tracing the scars she found there. Lower, to his abdomen, her fingers ran over the ridges of muscle that trailed down to the flesh between his legs.

Merry let her hand fall as she glanced up at her husband. His eyes were heavy lidded and he was breathing deeper than normal. Looking back down at the stiff staff between his thighs, "Is you're your cock you spoke of?" Her tone was innocent but the words licked a fire over Ronan's body. Merry's head slightly tilted to the side as she eyed his cock. It was very long and very thick, with a damp rounded tip; at the base a sack of flesh was heavy and swollen. "Very impressive." She breathed out.

"I know." Ronan replied, a cocky smile spread across his face. She laughed at how pompous he looked.

Ronan noticed Merry was rubbing her thighs together, most likely seeking relief. She sat up straighter and rested her hands on his forearms; moving even closer to lean into him. Her breasts brushed his chest and Ronan wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up against his body. His cock nestled against her stomach, marking her with his pre-cum. Gathering her close, Ronan gave her a scorching kiss while Merry looped her arms around his neck and brought herself even closer to his body. She slighted shifted and her stomach rubbed against his erection, causing him to moan against her lips.

"Merry," he mumbled, breaking the kiss. "Merry, I need you."

"I need you, too."

Untangling her arms from his body he motioned for her to scoot over on the bed. As she moved to the side, Ronan planted himself in the middle of the bed. Merry sat next to him, taking him in and eyeing his cock. Remembering how he moaned when her body shifted against it, she tentatively reached out and stroked the hard flesh. It jerked in her hand and more liquid pooled from the tip.

"Merry," Ronan choked out, "As lovely as that feels I really need to fuck you now." Grabbing her by the waist, he swung her over his thighs so she sat astride him. Merry gasped and gave a little jump as she felt his cock against her thighs and nudge against her opening. "Or better yet, you fuck me."

"R-Ronan," Merry began, "I don't know what to do."

Running his hands down her back, fingering the delicate vertebrae, he cupped her full hips and squeezed. "I know, wife, but as you said I'm impressive and this way you can lower yourself down to avoid any discomfort." He saw her uncertain expression and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I am here with you, Merry." He moved his hands to the sides of her breasts and cupped them gently. Thumbing the nipples, he watched her wiggle her hips.

Taking hold of her hips once again, Ronan positioned her over his dick. "Widen your thighs." Once she did as she was told, he slowly tucked the head of his cock between the soft lips of her cunt. He let out a deep groan as her warmth surrounded him and juices coated the tip. From behind, Ronan thrust two fingers deep in her sheath and thrust them in and out while her clit rode his cock head. As he moved his fingers within her, he felt her become wetter and more welcoming. Moving his erection down to the opening of her vagina, he removed his fingers and lowered her down.

"Ronan." Merry gasped out as she felt his hardness nudge inside her sensitive channel. He held onto her hips tightly and moved her down his length. Merry wiggled her hips slowly, helping to ease the new invasion.

"Gods, Merry." Ronan ground out. He felt her tight muscles grip his cock in a tight vise. The heat radiating from her was driving him mad and the slickness of her cunt made him want to slam her down upon his erection. He held onto her hips even more so, attempting some self-control.

Merry noticed the strain on her husband's face and felt worried. "Ronan?" She cupped his jaw in her hands and trace his fingers over his straight nose, down his cheekbones and over his shoulders. She moved her hips lower and felt him go deeper in her body. There was a tinge of pain coupled with the delicious feeling of feeling him stretch her.

"Merry, Merry…" He pushed her hips up so that only the head of cock remained insider her. "Lower yourself down, slowly." He waited with patience he didn't know he possessed as she moved her body down his cock. He easily slid down until he reached her maidenhead. He observed Merry slightly bouncing, trying to move past the barrier with as little pain as possible. He lowered his head and caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged on the hard bud.

"Ronan, I need you to finish it." Merry breathed out, a hint of desperation in her voice. He leaned back against the pillows and took in his wife's appearance. She was spread, impressively wide, over his thighs and his cock was stone hard in her delicate pussy. Only half was able to penetrate before resistance was met. His violet gaze darkened to a deep amethyst as he watched her juices coat his erection.

His gaze met her emerald eyes and took a hold of her hips. His lips met hers in a deep kiss as he slammed her down on his dick. His mouth caught her noise of distress and he ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her. Leaving her mouth, he nuzzled his lips against her throat and bit the sensitive skin there. Licking the sting away, he sat still; his wife's tight pussy clenching around him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Merry slowly moved her hips, testing herself. She gave a mewl of pleasure at feeling Ronan so deep inside her body, stretching her.

"What do I do now, Ronan?"

"You move up and down my cock." His voice was strained but still he remained calm. He took her hips in his hands once more and moved her body up his length, then back down. He did it a few times before letting Merry take the rhythm over. Watching his innocent wife rock up and down his dick had him in a delicious fever. "Just like that, Merry." He moaned, lifting his hips up to meet hers as she moved down. "Make us both feel good."

By the look of her husband, Merry felt she was doing exactly that. His muscles were strained and he was squeezing her hips so hard she was certain she would bruise. None of that mattered because her husband's face was full of lust and for her. She tightened around Ronan's erection and moved faster; her breasts swaying with each movement. His eyes were locked on them as he caught a nipple between his lips.

With each pull of his lips on her nipple, Merry felt herself becoming slicker and thus easing her movements on his solid length. With each movement of his hips he went deeper and deeper, causing ribbons of sensation to ripple throughout her body. However, she needed something. Then Ronan's words from earlier echoed in her mind:

"You can give yourself this pleasure."

"By myself?"

"Yes. Or with me…watching."

Merry's hand travel down her stomach to the place where Ronan's cock was nestled so deeply inside. She slowly rubbed her clit as she rocked on his dick. Closing her eyes and letting out a small cry, she continued to touch her swollen nub while she fucked her husband. Merry opened her eyes when she felt Ronan let go of her nipple and looked at him. His eyes were locked on what her hand was doing and he felt him go even harder inside her. He slowly raised his head and looked at her; his eyes smoldered.

Grabbing her hips in his hands tightly, a mix of pleasure-pain, he slammed her hard down on his cock. Shocked, Merry stopped touching herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving her a low growl Ronan pushed up and flipped them so that she was under him and his big body covered hers. He reared back quickly and thrust in her harshly. She was at Ronan's mercy and enjoyed every second. As he thrust inside his wife's hot pussy, Ronan flicked her clit with his fingers and felt every spasm.

Her intimate muscles squeezed him with every movement and he found himself nearing his release. Moving his head down, he bit and nipped at her breasts. As he moved over her he felt her hands roam over his back, nails digging in when he hit a particular sensitive spot. Merry's own juices made it easy for him to move in and out of her faster and harder. Rubbing her clit more aggressively he felt the beginning of her own orgasm.

"Yes, Merry." Ronan encouraged as he moved in her. He saw her green eyes widen and stray silver hairs were slick with sweat against her forehead and the sides of her pretty face. Rutting against her in short, hard thrusts Ronan fingered her clit and watched as pleasure took her over. Eyes rolling back slightly, Merry's full lips opened and she screamed Ronan's name as her cunt tightly latched down on his dick.

As she screamed his name, he gave one last fierce thrust and spilled his seed into her warm depths. He buried his face in her throat and muffled her name against her skin. He still rubbed her clit, wanting her to experience ultimate satisfaction. Her vagina still trembled around his cock, milking him for all he had. Sparks of pleasure overtook both of their bodies as they lay together, helpless to deny the feelings that overtook them. Ronan laid his head against her breast as he attempted to catch his breath. Her heartbeat was thundering in his ear; a reminder of what they had just finished.

After a few moments, Ronan felt Merry softly stroke up and down his head, neck, and back of his shoulders. He gave a little moan and angled his head to look up at her. She wore a smile and her eyes were bright and happy. He raised his hand and moved the stray hairs away from her forehead. Laying a kiss over her heart, Ronan lifted himself off Merry and gently removed his flaccid penis from her sheath.

Gathering her in his arms, he moved them back up to the head of the bed. He ripped the blankets to the side and laid her down on the sheets, resting her head on a fluffy pillow. Ronan took up the space beside her and turned to face her. She was heavy lidded, obviously tired, but she scooted closer to her husband and nuzzled her face in his chest. Wrapping a strong arm around her delicate waist he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Ronan." Merry proclaimed against his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Ronan couldn't believe his own ears as he laid there with Merry in his arms. Snuggling her closer Ronan refused to repeat the words. The darkness did not deserve them before Merry did.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry stirred and came to; blinking sleep from her eyes and squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moving to the side she gently tapped the lamp that stood beside the bed. It illuminated the room with a low amber glow. Rolling back towards the middle of the bed her back came in contact with a very large and very naked Ronan. Remembering her own nudity, she clutched the blanket to her chest and twisted her body so she faced her husband.

Relaxed in sleep, Ronan's fierce expression took on a more innocent one. Long black eyelashes fanned out along the tops his cheeks and his full lips were slightly parted, exposing a flash of teeth. Hesitantly, Merry reached out and trailed her index finger down his straight elegant nose. Moving over, she traced the sharp cut of his cheekbones and down to his strong jaw. Going even further, she lightly grazed her fingertips down his strong neck - feeling his powerful pulse. Glancing up to look at his face, Merry made sure he was still asleep.

All clear, Merry softly ran her fingers down the column of his neck, over his shoulders and then tracing his collarbone. She moved her hand over his heart and felt it beating. It was strong and steady and the heat from his flesh warmed her palm. Feeling more brave, Merry drug her hands down the bulging muscles of his shoulders, biceps, arms, slowly trailing down to his rigid abdomen. Sighing quietly, she basked in his strength and his beauty.

Ronan looked like a work of art, carved from the finest blue marble. He was not the conventional beauty of the men of Terra nor Xandar but something more savage and primal. His lack of body hair did wonders to highlight the blue color of his skin and the muscles that ripple throughout his body. Even though at first Merry found it strange that he had no hair upon his head; she realized now it made her focus on the sharp planes of his face. Without thinking, Merry leaned in and placed a light kiss on the center of his forehead. Followed by small pecks on his cheeks and finally softly placing her lips on his.

Feeling a strong arm come around her waist, Merry gave a small yelp. She smiled when Ronan pulled her closer to his body and ran his hand down the line of her back. "What are you about, wife?" he asked, his deep voice held a slight croak from sleep.

Nuzzling her face into the pillow beside his head, Merry shrugged and gave him a little smile. "I was admiring you."

"For what?" He asked confused. "I have done nothing to be rewarded praise. I have been sleeping."

Chuckling Merry sat up, letting the blanket drop to expose the tops of her breasts. Looking down at Ronan she gave a slight eyeroll. "The Kree can be such literal creatures."

Catching her by the waist Ronan swung his wife over his body. Merry covered Ronan in a very unladylike sprawl. Her breast pressed against his chest and her center was against his stomach; Ronan felt heat and wetness against the sensitive skin. "You are wet for me."

Knitting her brows together, Merry gave him a haughty look and gently thumped him on the chest with her fist. "You are merely backing up my point." Looking to her side, she gathered up the blankets and attempted to wrap them around her body. The material ended up cocooning them both. She looked back to Ronan, "It is rude to point out the workings of a woman's body."

Giving his wife an exasperated eyeroll he caught one arm behind her back to keep her steady as he shifted and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Taking the edges of the blanket that Merry had tucked against her chest, he spread the fabric open revealing her perky breasts. Cupping them gently, he raked his thumbs across her nipples, making them pouty and hard. His violet gaze met hers. "I will do what I want with what is mine." he said, his voice held a feral note; making it clear that she was to take him seriously.

Merry knew that under any other circumstance she should be frightened and do whatever she could to get away from him. However, the statement made her body go hot all over and the way he looked at her had her heart racing; it drummed in her ears and made her breathless. Her parents always lectured her about how the Kree to not to be trusted. They were mindless brutes who only destroyed and wished to take away everything the Xandarians worked hard for. Or at least that is what her parents preached.

Merry's eyes traveled down Ronan's muscular physique. She knew the power behind every one of his movements and the wisdom that shown in his eyes when he spoke to her. He was fierce and virile but never used it in a way to install fear or manipulate. In fact, when he did showcase his power Merry reacted much as she was now. What would her parents think of what she has become? It was not at all proper...

"Stop thinking."

His voice snapped Merry out of her thoughts and she gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry." She looked down and stared at his large hands that cupped her breasts. The contrast in their skin tones was shockingly beautiful: cobalt against porcelain. She took a sharp breath when Ronan gently pinched the sensitive tips.

Leaning into her, Ronan caught her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. He felt Merry grind her lower half against his stomach, dampening the skin and heating his flesh. His own anatomy reacted and went as hard as stone. Softly biting her full lower lip, Ronan tentatively broke off the kiss. His efforts were fruitless as he merely got a breath away before Merry cupped the back of his head to slam his lips back onto hers.

Ronan let out a strangled groan against her eager mouth. He cupped her face with his large hands and stroked her soft cheek as he separated his lips from hers. He ran his thumb along her now swollen bottom lip. "I wish to do many things to you in this marriage bed." Ronan's eyes swept along her body, eating up all he could see that was uncovered. "And as much as I wish to start this second, I am needed elsewhere this day."

He watched his wife's face fall but she quickly gave him a small smile. "O-Okay."

"Merry," Ronan began, "if I could afford the luxury of spending all day in bed with you, I would." His index finger caught a stray tendril of silver hair and he idly wrapped it around the digit. He enjoyed the silky softness and the jasmine smell.

"Do you not," Merry started but then looked away, "find me good enough?"

Cupping her chin, Ronan turned her face towards his. "Merry," he said sternly, "don't you ever think that. Of course I find you good enough. You are," he paused to find the right word. "Perfect in every way."

His thumb wiped away a small tear that fell from her eye. "Do you really think so?" she asked

"Yes." It was a simple answer but it meant the world to Merry. Growing up in her parent's house she was never given such kind words or gestures.

Ronan grabbed onto her hips and lifted her off his body and gently sat her down next to him. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he got up from their bed. "I must get ready, my love."

_My love._

Merry willed herself to stay calm when Ronan used the endearment. While she remembered admitting her love to him before sleep, she was not sure if he felt the same way. His words warmed her heart and made her stomach flutter. She gave him a warm smile and watched as he walked towards their bathing chambers. As he walked, she admired how the muscles moved beneath his skin and how long and powerful his strides were.

She knew that she had to get ready herself and gave a soft sigh and moved from the bed. "It's too early for this." she grumbled under her breath and made her way to her closet.

 

Merry walked down the great halls of the Dark Aster. Looking around the black interior Merry felt out of place in her current outfit. Looking down she examined the gown she wore: it was a pale silver color, with delicate gold beading on the bodice, the back was tied together by a large lace bow. The gown was a beautiful gift given to her by Queen Frigga of Asgard. However, it still made her stick out like a sore thumb; a flash of white along the dark halls she looked like a ghost with her pale dress, skin, and hair.

She glanced over at some of the other warriors that were attending to their duties. Some openly stared at her while others ignored her. Merry quickened her pace, she was more than eager to get to the special area of the ship Ronan had prepared for her. It was a small but it was lit with artificial sunlight and dozens of different flowers were planted there. Her husband even had a small pond put in that housed some fish that she regularly fed.

As she made her way towards her garden she accidentally ran into Nebula.

"Oof." Merry made a slight noise when she made contact with the half-cyborg.

"Watch where you are going." Nebula spat out. She gave Merry a dirty look and narrowed her eyes, "What is Ronan's pet doing out in the halls, anyway? Shouldn't you be attending to your precious flowers?" her voice held venom and her hatred of Merry was obvious.

Merry opened to her mouth to retort but nothing came out. Her heart began to beat ferociously and she was getting nervous and frazzled.

Nebula's eyes went from the top of Merry's head down to the bottom of the gown's skirt. "You think you're so special, don't you?"

"Well, she is Ronan's wife" A masculine voice broke through the tension. Nebula's hate-filled gaze went even darker as she looked over Merry's shoulder at the intruder.

Curious, Merry turned to head to see and saw a tall man, dressed in a dark red outfit. Around his neck was something that looked like a necklace but was attached to a yellow box on his belt. He waltzed towards the two woman. He gave Merry a smile and curt nod to Nebula.

"What are you doing here, Quill?" Nebula asked. Her annoyance with the two people who were in her presence was obvious.

"It's Star-Lord." Quill spat back, "And I'm here to wish the newly married couple some well wishes." He looked over to Merry and then grabbed her hand, "So if you excuse me, Milky Way, I'll be going."

Dragging Merry with him, Quill or Star-Lord, whoever he was led her down the hall. At the end of the corridor, he turned and looked at her. "So which way to this garden of yours?"

Ripping her hand from his. "How do you know about that?"

Rolling his eyes at her, "I was there when Shooting Star mocked you about it."

Giving Quill a sideways glance she began walking in front of him, "Why do you wish to see it? Better yet," she turned and looked at him, "why are you here? And who are you?"

"Ah," he said and gave her a charming smile, "I am Peter Quill or you may know me as Star-Lord."

Merry searched her brain to see if the name sounded familiar. "No, I have never heard of you."

A frown formed on his lips. "So Papa Smurf has never mentioned me?" He blew out a breath. "He's a sore loser."

"Papa Smurf?" Merry asked, confused.

"He's a blue guy...the leader of all the other blue people. It doesn't matter." He waved it off. "And I am here because I heard Ronan got himself hitched."

"That was 5 months ago." she said dryly.

"5 months, 5 minutes, it'll buff out." He gave her another smile.

"That doesn't explain why you want to see my garden."

Peter gave her a flirty look and a sensuous smile, "Oh, there is plenty more I wish to see."

Merry's brows drew together and she backed up, not really appreciating the look he was giving her. She watched him shake his head and gave her a normal smile, "Sorry, it's out of habit. I want to visit the garden because I’m hard pressed to find plants similar to that of Earth."

Merry's eyes got wide, "You are Terran?"

He nodded but then blinked, "Well, half. I don't know who my dad is."

She grabbed onto Peter's arm and dragged him with her as she walked, "Tell me about Terra. I want to know everything."

Peter and Merry made their way to her garden. He was amazed at the various flowers that accumulated there and he dipped his hands in the pond water, laughing softly at the feeling of the fish swimming along his skin. The sunlight, while artificial, reminded him of days spent in his backyard before his mother got sick; they would lay in the plush grass and watch the clouds.

As she sat on a bench, Merry watched Peter as he played in the pond. She looked down at the yellow box that he gave her. She pressed down on one of the buttons and she heard a faint noise. She picked up the necklace-looking thing and the music got louder. Peter got up and took the headphones and placed him on top of her head. The music was loud but it was pleasing.

"I really like this!" Merry shouted. The music was going on about getting love and the beat made her want to get up and dance. The melody was pleasing and she found herself laughing and smiling at Peter.

He plucked one of the ear pieces away. "So tell me. Why Ronan?"

Merry lifted the device from her head and set it down beside her. Looking up at Peter she gave a little shrug. "It was not my choice. My parents and Ronan's made a deal."

"A deal?" he prodded.

Nodding, Merry fiddled with her hands. "My parents were,are, one of the most powerful families on Xandar. Unfortunately for them, their status was threatened so they looked to the Kree for help." She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "The deal was that in exchange for riches they would get me to be used for whatever purpose."

Peter's mouth gaped a bit but he quickly shut it. "For...any purpose?" He voice was suggestive, wanting her to indulge.

"Yes, any." Her eyes met his, "I could have been a slave, a mistress. I could have even been trained a warrior." Giving a slight snort at the last thought. "When I was brought to Ronan's father, he accepted the deal." Merry stood up and walked towards the pond and looked down at the fish. "I didn't know it at the time but the only reason the deal was forged was because Ronan's father knew how my parents were and how they treated me and their lust for status was more important to than their own daughter."

"But why marry you off to Ronan?" Peter asked, "He's a bit…" he paused and put his hands on his hips and made a face, "Gruff."

Merry's eyes softened and a smile danced on her lips, "Yes, he is but he's also kind and warm...I love him." Turning to face Peter she continued, "Ronan has done more for me than anyone ever has. He's patient and he treats me well. He knew the upbringing I endured and not once has he pushed anything on me."

"Also, Peter," Merry prompted, "as gruff as Ronan is he is much more reasonable and soft than his brothers."

"Well, shit!" Peter exclaimed.

"Now, I told you my story. What is yours? I wish to know more about your life on Terra." She demanded.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Peter looked away. "There isn't much to tell. I was on Earth, err, Terra until I was 10. My mother was sick for many years and then she died."

Merry walked closer to Peter and put her hand on his forearm. "I am sorry, Peter."

"It was better than her suffering." He concluded. "Anyway, after she died I ran out of the hospital and I was taken up by Yondu and lived with him." He shook his head and gave a little laugh, "He always likes to bring up the fact that he saved me from the crew eating me but who the hell brings that up?"

Merry chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I would like to think it isn't customary to eat small children."

"I left Yondu and the crew and went out on my own. My friends and I went out in search of this orb thing that Ronan wanted. When I came to return it to him, I told him I would only give it up if he could beat me at a dance off." Peter's body began shaking from laughter. "Oh, Merry, you should have seen your husband." Peter made a shocked face, his mouth gaping open. "He looked so surprised. Then a bit miffed when he lost." He shrugged and gave a grin, "He has no rhythm." Merry joined in Peter's laughter. The thought of Ronan being so surprised tickled her funny bone and the face Peter made only furthered the hilarity.

From across the garden, Ronan stood looking at his wife and Peter Quill. His eyes narrowed as he watched them laugh and carry on. His eyes followed Merry as she turned and walked towards her Cherry Blossom tree. His breath caught as he noticed the sunlight illuminated her gown and allowed the outline of her shapely legs to be seen through the fabric. He saw Peter look over her body.

A fire ball of jealousy settled in the pit of his stomach. It ran like lava through his veins and his heartbeat was like thunder in his ears. He stormed towards the man, intent on showing him that Merry belonged to him.

"Peter Quill!"

Merry gasped as she heard Ronan's booming voice break through her laughter. She turned and watched him stalk over to the garden. Her breath caught. He was clad in his armor which made his muscular body look more intimidating. On his head, he wore a cowl and his face was decorated with black war paint. He looked every bit the warrior and Merry felt a flutter of excitement in her depths.

"Yo, man." Peter yelled back, "It's Star-Lord" he whined.

"I don't not care for what you wish to be called." He started at Peter with a look that could kill. "I wish to know what you were doing with my wife."

Glancing sideways at Merry, Peter raised his brow. "Jealous?" He took a step back as Ronan advanced on him. "Look," he began, "I just came to look at her garden and play in the pond." He said, a bit embarrassed.

Ronan's nostrils flared in anger and he looked over to Merry. His purple eyes flashed as they moved over her body. Giving Peter one last deadly look, he stepped towards his wife and grabbed her hand. "Let us go, Merry."

Merry mouthed goodbye to her friend as she was dragged off by Ronan. She basically had to run to match his long strides. He took her down a hallway she had never seen before and opened a door to a room. He pulled her in behind him.

"Where-" she was cut off as Ronan slammed down his lips onto hers. Moving his hands down her back and to her ass, he cupped her through the gown and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Merry moaned against his lips and felt the rush of arousal going through her body. She kissed him back and gave a little squeak as he took the fabric in his hands and ripped it apart. His hands found her panties and ripped those off as well. She gave a surprised gasp and his fierceness.

Ronan shoved his pants down just far enough for his erection to spring free. He was throbbing, hard and wanting. Needing to mark her as his, in every way possible. He hovered her body over his dick and thrust deep inside her tight cunt. He heard her groan of surprise but her need was obvious. Her pussy was hot and wet and her tight muscles clamped around him.

Removing his lips from hers, he looked at her as he moved his hips. He reared back and slammed back into her so hard her back hit the wall with every thrust. He watched her eyes become dark and glittery with each powerful movement. His thumb found her hard clit and rubbed it vigorously as he moved in and out of her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on.

"Merry." he moaned harshly. He buried his face in her neck while he fucked her against the wall. He felt her pussy begin to spasm around his cock and he moved faster, rubbing her clit harder. He felt his own orgasm approaching and cupped her ass, allowing for an easy grind.

"Ronannnnn." Merry cried out.

Ronan lost it. He bit Merry's delicate neck hard, knowing he was going to leave marks, as he grabbed the plush flesh of her bottom and moved her harder on his cock. Her juices allowed for deep and fast penetration and his dick began to twitch inside her depths. He muffled his scream in her neck as he came inside her. His thumb worked her clit into a frenzy and soon she was clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm.

His tongue licked at the spot he had bitten hoping it would take some of the sting away. His heard Merry's ragged breathing and he gently removed himself from her body. Tucking himself back into his pants he wrapped what remained of her dress around her lower body. He saw that some of his semen had marked her lush thighs and it caused another bout of lust in his body.

"Merry, are you okay?"

While dazed, what Merry was feeling was pure delight. Her body was humming with pleasure. Her fingers touched her neck and she flinched slightly when she felt a sting. She saw concern color Ronan's face.

"I am sorry, Merry." His voice was laced with regret. "A man in love does not treat his wife as such."

"As such?" She asked.

"Like a whore." He said bluntly. "You shouldn't be taken in such a way." He cupped her face gently with his hands, "You should be made love to."

Merry turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "But you did make love to me. You said...you said that a man in love."

His eye roamed over her face, "Yes."

She was hopeful and swallowed what little pride she had, "So, you love me?"

Gathering her up against his body, Ronan looked down at her. "I do, Merry. I love you."

Reaching up to frame his face in her hands, her thumbs traced over his now-smeared war paint. "Oh, Ronan," tears formed in her eyes. "I love you, too."

"Please do not cry, wife." Ronan said, panic in his voice. "I wish not for you to."

Shaking her head, Merry smiled. "They are happy tears, Ronan."

"Happy tears?" Ronan asked, "That makes no sense."

Rolling her eyes Merry leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed her husband, "Literal as always."

**Author's Note:**

**Merry's dress is inspired by Princess/Neo Queen Serenity's of Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry's dress is inspired by Princess/Neo Queen Serenity's of Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi http://mangastyle.net/book1/1-21.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Steam mixed with the scent of lavender and chamomile wafted into the air and kissed Ronan’s face. His hand dipped into the warm bath water and scooped some up to dump onto to Merry’s back. His face was painted with regret as he took note of marks and bruises that marred her back, hips, thighs, and neck. He needed to be less rough with her.

Streams of the scented water trickled down her smooth back and Merry made a noise of content. She hated to admit but Ronan’s lustful assault on her body had left her sore. She could not deny that it was pleasurable but perhaps for a novice, it was a bit too much. She opened her legs to allow the warmth from the water to soak her aching muscles in her thighs and her intimate area was a bit sore, as well. She took in a sharp breath when the water brushed along her mound.

“Merry?” Ronan asked.

She gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m just a bit sore, Ronan.” She looked at him, a flush began to form along her cheeks. “I am not used to such activities.”

Nodding, his hand roamed over her back, massaging some of the soreness away. “I need to control myself.”

Tilting her head to the side, Merry looked at her husband. “I wanted it too, Ronan.” She shifted her nude body in the tub. Ronan was shirtless and he had washed the war paint from his face; under normal circumstances Merry would be glad for the view but not when her husband looked forlorn. She reached out and ran her small hand down his jaw. He moved his face and nuzzled his lips into her palm. “Tell me what ails you.”

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and planted a kiss in the center of her hand. “I feel remorse for the way I acted. I should not have reacted in such a way.” His eyes shifted as he looked down at the floor, “I should feel comfortable enough not to react as such when I see you with another.” Looking back up to Merry, his eyes flashed, “You are mine and only mine. It is Kree law.”

Crossing her arms on the edge of the tub, Merry rested her head on them. “It is okay to be jealous, Ronan.” In fact, she was reminded of how Nebula treated her. It made her wonder if anything had transpired between them. “Have you done…” she lifted her eyebrows suggestively, “this with Nebula?”

His lips formed a frown, “Why do you ask that?”

Pushing away from the side of the tub, Merry folded her arms across her chest. “Because she insulted me and she treats me terribly.” Casting her gaze down she mindlessly wiggled her toes that stood above water level. “She acts like a jealous former lover.”

Ronan sat quietly and skimmed the tops of the water with his fingertips. “There were instances.”

“Instances?” Merry questioned.

Huffing loudly, Ronan stood up and walked away from the tub. Merry stood up as well and grabbed the large towel that hung from a nearby rack. Wrapping it around her body, she followed Ronan into their bedroom.

“Ronan, tell me.” She begged as she grasped his arm. He swung around and faced her.

“There is not much to tell.” He shrugged, “It was over a year ago and our bodies were in need of sexual satisfaction so we fucked.”

The blunt words caused a pain in her chest. Merry’s eyes grew misty and she willed herself to calm down. She knew that expecting Ronan to be chaste all these years before her was illogical. However, knowing felt like an arrow to the heart. “Was it often?” Merry asked, wanting to know where she stood. Was Nebula a better lover?

Ronan knew that answering such a question would be unwise and he knew it was causing his wife pain. “It was one or twice a week for a year, at the most.”

Merry bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying. She moved swiftly to the closet and threw off her towel. Ronan followed her and his big frame took up the door way. He knew she was upset and it was not the answer she wished to hear. Watching her walk nude around the giant closet, however, was a nice distraction from this terrible conversation.

She reached up to grab a night dress from a hanger. Grabbing the soft gown she turned to face her husband. He was staring at her nudity and she could tell he was admiring her shape. Was he comparing her to Nebula? Was her body more voluptuous, more satisfying, and more nimble? Anger bubbled up insider her with an undercurrent of despair. For years under her parent’s roof she was treated as if she were never good enough; that she never mattered. Hurt filled her veins and clenched at her heart. Ronan was supposed to be different.

From the doorway, Ronan saw the emotions that danced across Merry’s face. He took a step into the closet and saw her gather the gown up and hold it to her chest. The fabric did a shameful job of covering her up; for most of her torso, hips, and thighs were easily seen. She brought the cloth up to her mouth and her watery eyes met his.

Her look of devastation broke Ronan’s heart. Taking a few large strides towards her, he gathered her up in his arms and pressed her against his chest. It was in that moment Ronan was reminded how small, how vulnerable she really was. The top of her head barely reached his diaphragm and as he wrapped his arm around her waist, her delicate skin and bone structure was even more evident. His free hand cupped her chin and he angled her head to look up at him.

Her wide green eyes were sad and framed by thick black lashes that were damp. Streaks of fallen tears marked her perfect, pale face; her full lips were drawn down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you prefer to love her over me? Her body?” opening her eyes, fresh tears fell from them. “Do you compare me to her?”

Ronan knew that her questions should enrage him; that she doubted his feelings. In the past, great Kree warriors would not take such behavior from their wives, even if they had mistresses. However, Merry’s broken expression and the melancholy tone of her voice twisted his heart and made him want to weep.

Burying his hand in her hair, he massaged her scalp while forcing her to keep his eyes. “Merry,” he breathed, “I promise, on the grave of my fallen people that I have never once looked upon your body and thought of another.” A small smile teased the corners of Merry’s lips and a light appeared back in her eyes. “I would never carelessly toss you aside. I am not a man akin to your father.”

That was the elephant in the room and Ronan knew it. Her past treatment at the hands of her parents will forever follow her. Thrown to the side to further their own cause, even to a race they hated. His father told him that the day since Merry started to blossom, her parents prepped and primed her for marriage; to anyone who could promise power. Over a decade of being locked way only to emerge as a bargaining chip. Merry’s only connection to the outside world was her friend, Nika, who was in charge of maintaining Merry’s appearance and who taught her the ways of how a wife should act. It was a terrible concoction only made worse by her parent’s warped view of intimacy and lovemaking.

Wrapping her arms around Ronan’s middle, Merry laid her head on the strong wall of his torso. “I know, Ronan.” She placed a small kiss on his skin, “You would never hurt me.”

“Apparently, I can.” He said sadly as his hands roamed over her marked back. Pulling away from her, he kept her at an arm’s length. Once again his eyes roamed over the bruises and bite marks. 

Sighing and shaking her head, Merry pulled her nightgown over her head and concealed her body from his eyes. “While I would be lying if I claimed I feel no discomfort, I wish for you to realize it is a nice feeling.” She clasped her hands behind her back and she looked shy. “It is nice to be so wanted that you lose control. That I am desirable.” 

“I do want you.” He pointed out, “and no other.” 

He held out his arm and Merry placed her small hand inside of his larger one. Wrapping his long fingers around her wrist, he gently tugged her closer to him and then swiftly scooped her up in his arms. 

“Ronan!” Merry laughed as he carried her to their bed. Laying her down on the satin black sheets, with her head resting on a plush pillow, he moved over her and kissed her. “Ronan,” she whispered against his mouth, “I want to but it’ll hurt.” Her brows were knitted in worry as he peppered kisses along her neck. 

“I know but what I wish to do will not involve pain.” 

He placed a kiss at her clavicle and then moved on to whatever skin was free from the fabric of her night dress. He tugged at the material so the tops of her breasts were bared to him. Nipping at them, he placed numerous kisses along the pale mounds. Pulling the dress down even further, he uncovered a pink nipple and flicked it with his tongue. He heard her squeak of delight and sucked the bud into his mouth. The soft tip hardened against his tongue as he began to suckle her with fervor. His other hand went underneath the skirt to skim the inside of her thighs. 

Popping her nipple out if his mouth, he looked back to her face. “Have I told you that you have lovely breasts?” She let out a nervous giggle and a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks. Shifting his gaze back to her bosom; he eyed the hard nipple, wet from his mouth. Catching her eyes again, he wrapped his tongue around it and used the edge of his teeth to bite at the sensitive tip. Under her skirt, his fingers inched towards her center. 

Raising her hips in encouragement, Ronan moved his hand down so that it rested between her plush thighs. Warmth radiated from the secrets her creamy skin and gown hid from his view. Releasing her from his mouth, Ronan moved down her body. He settled himself between her legs. Taking a thigh in each of his hands, he spread her. Her night dress still shielded most of her body from his gaze. Locking his eyes with hers, he moved his hand up her skin, taking the fabric along with them. Inch by inch her beautiful pale skin was revealed. 

Ronan watched Merry’s reaction as he slowly peeled way her clothing. He saw the catch in her breath, her lips parting as she licked them. Her hips rocked up slightly, a sensual invitation. The fabric was bunched up at her full hips and Ronan maneuvered himself so that now his shoulders were betwixt her thighs and his face was a mere breath away from her vulva. 

He felt Merry’s legs and thighs tense. “Ronan?” There was a note of panic in her voice. He knew she would have no idea about intimate acts, especially nothing like this. 

“Be calm, wife.” He kissed the inside of her thigh and felt a faint tremor. “I promise you will not be disappointed.”

Moving his head, he quickly placed a soft kiss at the top of her cleft. Merry jumped slightly on contact, which caused Ronan’s chin to brush against her clit. Hearing her whimper, he moved back and studied the delectable flesh he was about to devour. She was smooth, devoid of pubic hair – something that Ronan was unsure if it was cosmetic or not. Sticking his tongue out, he gave the seam of her pussy lips one long, slow, antagonizing lick. 

Merry’s thighs clamped around his head and Ronan smiled against her mound. Rearing back, his thumb and index finger separated the sensitive folds of her cunt. Her vagina was flushed a bright pink and thick juices began to coat the inside. Using his forefinger, Ronan spread the honeyed dew along the line of her pussy; dampening the flesh and allowing for easier movements. He reached the top of her womanhood, Ronan swirled his fingertip around the hard nub of flesh. 

“Ronan.” Merry moaned. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed. 

“You like this, Merry?” he asked as he rubbed her clit. 

She nodded and her breathing became haggard. He gave her a Cheshire grin, “I know something you would like even more.” Keeping his eyes on her face, Merry watched as she saw his wide, flat tongue push against the folds of her cunt and thrust inside. Closing her eyes, she thrust her hips against his face, pushing for his tongue to delve deeper. 

Giving a low chuckle, Ronan swirled his tongue along the silken walls of her sweet cunt. She tasted of the sea; crisp and clean. He moved his hands under her sweet ass and lifted her up closer to his eager lips. Sucking on the swollen lips of her pussy, Ronan’s fingers kneaded her buttocks. As he fucked her with his tongue, his nose pressed against her plumped clit. 

Merry made sweet noises with each pass of his tongue and moved her hips against his face. Looking down her body, she saw Ronan’s blue skin against her own and saw his muscle bulge as he held her up. Her legs were atop his shoulders and his head was nestled between her thighs. Ronan looked up as he licked her and after a minute removed his lips from her center. His mouth was damp from her arousal and he licked at his lips. 

Staring back at her, he lowered his mouth back down. This time over her clit. His breath moved across the sensitized nub and it caused a tingle down Merry’s body. Ronan’s soft lips opened over her clit and closed around it softly. She jerked her reaction and he moved his hands from under ass to anchor her hips. Careful not to squeeze to cause further bruising he ran his thumb along her skin, soothing her. Still holding her gaze, Ronan sucked the bead into his mouth and moved his tongue along her wet clit. 

Throwing her head back against the pillow, Merry’s lower body raised up slightly. She felt Ronan’s hands tenderly grip her hips to hold her still causing a tiny spark of pain. It only heightened her pleasure; adding a darker edge to their love making. 

Lifting herself up on her elbows, she once again looked down at her husband. His beautiful face was deep between her legs and his jaw clenched as he sucked her clit harder. Removing one hand from her hips, he ran a finger down the opening of her vagina and slowly thrust it inside. Her tight muscles rippled around his finger. Adding a second, he fucked her gently, a smooth in and out motion; made easier by her juices. 

Letting her body fall back fully onto the bed, Merry arched her back and moaned her husband’s name. The suction of his mouth was too much, she was going to come too soon; she wanted this feeling to last. She clenched around his large fingers, deep inside her pussy. She missed the overfull feeling of his cock but there was no denying that his fingers worked magic inside her depths. Merry gave a jolt when she felt him slightly hook his fingers, hitting a particular sensitive spot. 

She clasped her hands to the back of his head, keeping him where he was as she moved her hips faster against his face. Closing her eyes, she rode his mouth. Crying out when he began finger fucking her harder, deeper; all while sucking and flicking her clit. His tongue moved along the hard jewel and he felt a gush of fluid right as she began to spasm around his fingers. 

“Oh, gods.” Merry moaned and raised her hips even more. Her orgasm hit her hard and a knot of pleasure was pulled until it exploded, entering every cell of her body. Her whole body began to shake slightly as she rode it out. 

Ronan’s thrust became shallow but he keep his mouth on his wife’s little clit. Sucking her release into his mouth, he licked from the top of her cleft to the opening of her vagina. He removed his mouth and his fingers and placed a chaste kiss against her pubic mound. Untangling her legs form his shoulders, he looked over handy work. Her thighs glistened with her own fluids and her vulva was flushed an even brighter pink. Ronan pulled her night gown down and covered her completely. He moved his body over hers, his strong arms holding his body up. 

Merry’s eyes were glazed over and she wore a smile upon her face. She knew she should be embarrassed. Nika was the biggest wanton she knew and even then didn’t indulge in such acts. Even so, Merry couldn’t find it in herself to feel guilty. How could something that felt that good be bad?

Running her hands along his sinewy forearms, she sighed in content. “Ronan, why would a man do this for a woman?”

Cocking his head to the side, he stared down at her. “It is to ensure pleasure without the promise of recuperation. I wished to make you feel good and only you tonight.” 

She raised a brow. She could feel Ronan’s arousal against her; he wanted release. She moved her hips against his and saw him close his eyes and let out a low moan. He stopped her movements with a simple press of his hand on her hip. “As I said, tonight was only for your pleasure.” He gave a small half smile, “it’ll go away.” 

“Do men not wish for their women to put their mouths on their…cocks?”

A growl escaped Ronan’s lips. Her words were innocent, a simple question, but they lit a fire and his dick twitched. The thought of Merry’s pouty mouth along his shaft made him weak and needy. “Oh they do.” He couldn’t help the masculine purr that resonated out of his tight throat. “But we can save that for another day.” 

He turned and grabbed the giant blanket that must have fell off the bed at some point and covered them with it. His was still over her body and Merry watched as he shifted his body down so that his head laid on the valley between her breasts. Tucking the blanket around them, he nuzzled his face against her cloth covered chest. Her heartbeat was to be his lullaby this night. 

Merry didn’t protest the strange sleeping position. She gently stroked his skull and closed her eyes. As she lay there, she heard Ronan’s breathing even out and she knew he was asleep. While many other questions danced in her head, she knew that she could always wait another day to ask them. Soon, she let herself drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight warmed Merry’s skin as she sat amongst the flowers in her garden. Plucking a rose from the bush she brought it up to her nose. The flower’s delicate petals were soft against her skin and the sweet smell heightened her already happy mood. She was still riding high from last night’s activities with Ronan and their conversation that happened before. Smiling against the silky petals, a dark shadow caught her eye. Turning her head completely she saw another Kree warrior walking towards her. As he got closer, Merry noticed he was smaller than Ronan – in both build and height; he was also older, evident by fine lines around his eyes and mouth.

“My lady,” he took a short bow and looked down at her, “I am Lieutenant Paxer, Ronan’s Second in Command.”

“Oh!” Merry exclaimed and stood up, dusting the debris off her yellow dress. She smiled at the warrior, “I have not gotten to meet any of Ronan’s crew.”

Giving her a sad smile he looked down at her, “I wish this introduction was under better circumstances.”

Merry’s smile wavered at the tone of his voice. “Is something wrong? Is it Ronan?” she panicked.

“No, ma’am.” He took a breath, “I regret to inform you that Asgard was attacked and suffered many causalities; one of them being the Queen.”

She cupped a hand over her mouth and tears began to streak down her face. She turned and stumbled a bit, Prax caught her and steered her toward the bench in the garden. Helping her sit down, he moved beside her.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Prax’s voice was sympathetic. He softly patted her on the back as she cried.

Merry sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. The one positive to her parents having such a powerful position within Xandar was as a child, she was able to go with them to other realms and planets. At the age of 7, she was playing in the royal gardens at the palace on Asgard. Alone, as usual, Frigga offered to keep her company. Visits to Asgard were common, as they were protectors for the majority of the universe. It was a silver lining to her pathetic life until it was ripped way when she turned 13 and was forced into confinement. Frigga never forgot her, even sending her a beautiful silver gown as a wedding gift.

A gift that was ripped apart by Ronan.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes. While she knew Ronan could not have known such a thing could happen, it still pained her that she no longer had the beautiful token of friendship. “I am sorry for carrying on like this.”

Shaking his head, Prax spoke softly. “Lady, it is the natural order of things to cry at such tragedies. My only regret is that news did not travel sooner so that you could have attended her funeral service.” He gave Merry a small smile, “However, the Queen has entered Valhalla for she died protecting her realm.”

Through her grief, Merry was happy that Frigga was in Valhalla. It was every Asgardian’s dream to enter the sacred hall once their life was over. “I am glad she is in Valhalla. It is the highest of honors.”

“That it is.” Prax agreed. “She sounds every bit the warrior her son is.”

“Her spirit will certainly live on in Thor.”

“A fine legacy,” Prax looked out over the garden, “I sometimes wonder if Ronan can carry on his father’s.” Prax was wise enough to know that he should never doubt his commanding officer but Ronan’s heart was compromised.

“What happened to Ronan’s family?” Merry questioned. Ronan’s father was still alive but soon after the wedding he fell gravely ill. He mainly slept and he was submerged in black liquid with tubes running in and out of his body. There was no mentioned of a mother or siblings.

Prax’s eyes closed and he opened them slowly. Turning to look at her, she saw years of struggle dance over his features. “Just like now, I was Second in Command. Only this time to Theus, Ronan’s father. He was a wonderful leader, wise and considerate.” He remembered Theus fondly. “Unfortunately, Xandar did not feel that same and set out to destroy what was left of the Kree Empire.”  
His eyes were cast down as memories flooded back. “So much violence and death, including Ronan’s mother, Yeila, and his younger sister, Lela. Desperate, Theus went on a search for help. That is when he met your parents.”

Merry’s eyes widened at the knowledge Prax was unloading on her. Ronan’s mother and sister were killed and by her own people. “Where was Ronan and his brothers?”

“They were on a different planet. Theus had sent them hoping it would educate them.” Prax knew he needed to stop talking but it became almost lethargic to retell the story. “Theus met with your father and they struck a deal: Theus would be given an Infinity Stone in exchange for all the riches we had left. Including rare gems that would grant them prestige over others.”

Wrinkling her nose, Merry tried to conclude what an Infinity Stone was. Observing her confusion, Prax spoke up. “This Infinity Stone is very powerful – it can destroy planets with a single touch.”

“What was Theus going to use it for?!” Merry cried out.

“To destroy Xandar.” Prax lowered his head in shame. “We were all struck by grief. We suffered at the hands of enemies for many years and our numbers dwindled. Theus protected us and our families but it was still no use.” Steepling his hands under his chin, he drew in a slow breath. “Luckily enough, Theus still held a shred of sense. Once he learned of what your parents had put you through the terms of the deal were changed. Instead of an Infinity Stone, he asked for you so you could be a bride to one of his sons. The catch was that you had to be at least 18 years of age.”

“How long ago did this occur?” Merry asked.

“9 years ago.”

Merry wished she could be shocked by her parent’s scheme to marry her off so young, even at 9 years old but she could never afford that luxury. “Even though a deal was struck my parents still tried to pawn me off.”

“Such activity was not unknown to Theus. Hence why he never gave your parents anything.”

“So, how did I avoid being forced to marry?”

“Theus was a very powerful man. If you think Ronan is magnificent, you should see his father. He sought potential suitors and encouraged them not to make arrangements with your parents.”

“What became of this Infinity Stone?”

“Ah, yes,” he said. “We knew not where your parents cast it off to. At least until Ronan sent out a team of scavengers.”

“Peter Quill.” Realization hit Merry. That must be the orb he spoke of. The object Ronan had commissioned him to gather up.

“Oh, so you have heard of him.” Prax chuckled. “I can see why Ronan is annoyed by him but I must admit when he told Ronan he had to dance for the Stone was the very definition of comedy.”

Merry stared openly at Prax. His skin was a darker shade of blue than Ronan’s, most likely due to his age. He looked weary and Merry made a mental note to speak to Ronan about giving him some time off.

“Prax,” she began, “why are you telling me all of this? Surely this information is something that Ronan should be telling me.”

“I am telling you this, my lady, because Ronan’s heart is heavy with grief and he strives for revenge for those who destroyed his people and his family.” He made a gesture towards Merry, “And now he has even more reason to hate Xandar. The treatment bestowed upon you has become personal and Ronan will always protect what is his.”

As much as Merry reveled in Ronan’s possession of her, she wished not for him to be filled with such negative feelings. “And what do you want me to do about it?”  
His tired eyes looked over her. “Show him that both of you can begin a new life. Let go of the past and look to the future.” Giving her a nod, Prax stood up. “I must take my leave. I would be eternally grateful if this conversation was kept between us.”

Standing up alongside him, Merry gave Prax a quick hug. The lieutenant stiffened a bit but then gave her a short huge back. “I promise I will not tell a soul.”

 

Back on the bridge of the ship, Ronan sat back in his large chair. He was just about to retire to find Merry when Prax walked in.

“Lieutenant.” Ronan sad, giving Prax a curt nod.

“I have some news for you, sir.”

Ronan waved his hand, “I was just about to make my way back to my chambers. I suggest you do the same.”

“I believe it is important, Ronan.” Prax said sternly. “It involves Merry.”

The giant warrior narrowed his eyes at his officer and lifted his hand up to signal for him to carry on.

“Queen Frigga of Asgard has died.” He was blunt and to the point, not needing to say it delicately for Ronan’s ears. “Merry was distraught and upset at the news.”

Ronan felt a rush of guilt. He knew that pretty dress Merry wore the other day was a gift from the Queen and in his lustful rage he ripped it to shreds. Regret pooled in the pit of his stomach as he stood up and passed Prax.

“Sir, where you going?” He asked, alarmed at Ronan’s behavior.

“To rectify a wrong.”

Ronan made his way down the hall to the chambers he shared with Merry. Checking to make sure she was not inside, he beelined toward the closet. His eyes scanned the room until they settled on what he was looking for. Thrown across the back of a chair was the dress; the bodice was intact, albeit missing some beads, but the skirt was completely ripped in half and was distressed and twisted. The lace bow was ripped at the seams.

Picking up the lightweight gown he fingered the silky fabric. Merry truly looked like a goddess when wearing it. All silver and gold, she looked as if she should rule the moon. Folding it gently so he didn’t ruin it further, he tucked it under his arm and left to visit the ship’s seamstress, Lea. He knew she mainly worked on the Kree armor and basic clothing items so he was hoping she could muster enough skill to fix Merry’s dress.

After Prax had left Merry in her garden, she stayed and contemplated all that he had told her. He was right in that both she and Ronan needed to move on from their respective pasts. Picking at the yellow fabric of her dress she thought of her life before marrying Ronan. She was constantly being looked over and shown off like some show animal but that isn’t her life now. Merry sat on the bench and took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. 

Frigga was gone and all she had was Ronan. His heart was broken and Merry vowed to herself that she would fix it. The only way to do that was to break free from her own chains. Her parents were no longer in her life, they had no say on what she did or what she enjoyed. A smile graced Merry’s face as she stood up. She was able to make her own choices. For the first time in her life, Merry felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Her past was just that and she wanted to create a beautiful future with Ronan. 

Giddy and excited to get to Ronan, Merry hopped up from the small bench and took off towards her bedroom. She skipped down the dark halls of the Astor, passing warriors and other members of the crew. They all watched her as she flew by, yellow dress and silver hair bouncing behind her as she passed them. Prax saw the little lady as she made her way down the corridor that led to her bedchamber. He smiled and hoped to the gods that they can all start over again. 

Bursting through the door of the bedroom, Merry saw that Ronan was lounging on their bed. He was completely still, only moving to look up from the book he was reading. 

“Wife.” He simply said and went back to reading. 

Merry smiled back and tried to catch her breath. As she tried to calm herself down she noticed that Ronan was wearing only undergarments, which left his long legs bare. Her eyes naturally went to the slight bulge that was concealed by the fabric. She knew he wasn’t aroused and yet he was still impressive. 

She licked her lips as she thought about last night; how Ronan brought her pleasure using his mouth. He had also mentioned that men enjoy it, as well. She had a brief flash of hesitation but then shook it off. Merry was tired of propriety and the thought of bringing the same type of pleasure to her husband excited her. 

Casting a quick glance she noticed he was still preoccupied with his book. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her sundress and pulled it over her head. Now clad only in her panties and brassiere she waltzed toward the edge of the bed. In what she hoped was a graceful move, she climbed over Ronan’s legs and sat astride him. 

Ronan closed his book quickly and looked at his wife. She somehow was able to mount herself on top of him without him realizing. He had no complaints. 

“What are you about, Merry?”

Giving him a sexy little smile. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Her full breasts filled his view and his hands reached out to cup them. As he fondled her tits, Merry slowly rocked her lower body against his. 

“Fuck.” Ronan ground out, “What has gotten into you?”

Not letting his words to be taken the wrong way, Merry began a slow grind, working them both up. “You don’t like it?”

Lightly pinching a nipple he bite at her neck. “Oh, I do. However, I wish to know where my innocent wife got such a lush idea.” 

Cupping his face in her hands, she dragged his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders she crushed her breasts against his chest. His own arms wrapped around her middle and his hands squeezed her hips. 

“I want to please you, Ronan.” Merry whispered against his lips. 

“You do,” he whispered right back.

Shaking her head he gave him a quick kiss and moved herself out of his arms. Climbing off his legs and settling herself to the side, she looked at him. “I need you to take off your undergarments.”

The look he gave her was one of surprise but his purple eyes smoldered. Pushing the fabric down he uncovered the lines that lead to his delicious pelvic bones and soon his erection was freed from the cloth. He kicked the piece of clothing off his legs and they landed someone on the floor. 

From her position at his side, Merry stared down at Ronan’s manhood. Long and thick, it curved slightly; the tip was flushed with a slight red tint. As the base was his swollen scrotum. She gathered up all her courage and reached out and cupped his balls in her hand. Ronan made an incoherent nose and his hips shot up. A bead of moisture formed at the tip of his cock and Merry lowered her head and used her tongue to taste it. 

“Merry…” she head Ronan groan. 

She looked over at her husband. His eyes were dead set on her and his face was taut. Maintaining eyes contact, she curled her small hand around the wide base of his dick. His face ticked a bit as her warm hand clasped him. Slowly, she moved her hand up; feeling the bumps of the veins along the palm of her hand. When she reached the head, she used her thumb to rub across the sensitive spot. Ronan’s eyes fluttered closed as she repeated the movement; up and down his long shaft. 

Breaking the eye contact, Merry’s eyes watched as her hand worked Ronan’s cock. With every passing movement he grew thicker in her hand and it twitched slightly as she began to pick up speed. Pre cum began to leak from the tip and catching his eyes once more, Merry lowered her lips and sucked the head into her hot mouth.

Ronan tried to control it but his hips shot up with force and Merry took more of his cock in her mouth. All he could do was stare at her. She was jerking him off while his dick was nestled between her full lips. She didn’t move or do anything but flick her tongue along the head. Tendrils of pleasure went up and down his erection and flowed through his body. 

“Suck it, Merry.” His voice was hoarse and the deep tone resonated within her causing a spark of arousal so deep her pussy trembled in wanting. “Take it as deep as you can go and suck me, wife.” He moved his hips up, encouraging her. 

His naughty words only fueled her fire and she began a slow, tentative suck around his hard cock. He was as hard as stone but his skin was soft and smooth. Running her tongue long the column of flesh she sucked him harder. She felt Ronan’s rough hands cup the back of her head and gently push her head down. Relaxing her jaw, she took him deeper into her wet mouth. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, easing his cock from her lips then pushing back in gently. With each thrust she sucked harder while moving her hand along the exposed bottom half of his dick. 

Kneading his hand in her hair, Ronan watched as Merry’s pretty mouth stretched across his thick shaft. Her sweet mouth as hot and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Her hand left the base of his cock and she began to bob her head up and down his length. She took him as deep as she could, the head hit the back of her throat. She created a suction that had him wanting more. 

With each pull of her mouth, a jolt ran up and down his dick and he struggled to keep it together. As she moved along his manhood, her tongue lashed at his sensitive skin and soon only the tip remained between her plump lips. 

“You look so beautiful, Merry.” Ronan managed to get out. “Your sweet lips wrapped around my cock. Your saliva marking my shaft.” 

Merry flicked her tongue over the small opening of his penis, licking up the fluid that escaped. 

“Darling likes to play.” Ronan mused. He thrust his hips up and forced half of his cock into her mouth. His fingers kneaded her skull roughly as he held her head still. “You will make me come and I will spill into your mouth.” His eyes dilated and he clenched his jaw. “And you will swallow every drop.” Pushing her head down further, Merry took him deeper as she sucked as hard as she could. 

His wife removed her hand from the base and instead grasped his thick thigh. She took a deep breath and lowered her mouth further while Ronan thrust his hips up. It was a bit too much but Merry wanted, no needed, to do this. Looking up at Ronan she saw that his head was thrown back against the bed and his marvelous chest, torso and abdomen were damp with sweat. The sight aroused her even more and she worked on Ronan’s dick faster, deeper; desperate to make him feel good. 

Ronan felt his control snapping and he looked down at Merry. Her head was moving up and down in a delicious rhythm and he felt the beginning twinges of his release. He held Merry’s head still as she continued to pull at his flesh. A gush of fluid began to splash onto Merry’s tongue and she started to swallow. Moaning loudly, he lifted his hips as his little wife milked him for everything he had. 

As Ronan came against her tongue, Merry’s clit throbbed with a ferocity. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking what relief she could. After a moment Merry removed her lips from his cock and licked her lips. He tasted of salt and earth. Looking down at Ronan’s semi-hard dick, she noticed he was covered in her saliva, as well as his semen. She felt a tug at her wrist and looked up. Her husband pulled her towards him and she made her way up to lay beside him. He gave her a deep kiss while moving his hand between her legs. 

Making contact with her damp flesh, his fingers parted he swollen folds. “My, my.” Ronan breathed, “Someone enjoyed sucking my cock.”

His nimble fingers found her clit, hard and begging for attention. As he grazed the nub, Merry moaned. “Ronan, please.” She begged. 

Wanting to make her feel good above all else, he dipped his fingers against the slick opening and moved them along her clit. 

“Yes,” she moaned as she moved her hips against his hand. 

Moving his fingers faster, Merry was coming within seconds. While her orgasm was quick, it was like a flash of lightning. After she relaxed a bit, he removed the digits and brought them to mouth; sucking off the evidence of her release. 

They laid together for what seemed like eons but was merely a few minutes. Ronan’s voice broke the haze. 

“May I ask what brought that on? Not that I do not hope for a repeat performance.” He assured her. 

Laying her hand on his shoulder she gazed up at him. “I wanted to make you feel good.” Her fingers idly drew little designs on his skin. “I also want to break free of my past. I wish for it not to color how I am with you or how I feel about myself.” 

“As you shouldn’t.” He agreed. “There is nothing wrong with what we do. In this bed or in life.”

“Don’t you have any demons, Ronan?” she asked. She held her breath hoping that he would indulge her and tell her what Prax had told her earlier. 

He was quiet for so long, Merry feared she made him angry. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved his body to face her. “You know I do…”

Miraculously, Ronan did indeed tell her everything that she already knew. Merry knew that he had problem speaking of the events that had happened to him but she knew in order to move on, they had to confront their pasts. 

“Is the Infinity Stone on this ship?” Merry asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you going to use it?”

She saw something flicker in his eyes and she cupped his cheek. “If I must, Merry.”

It was not the answer Merry was looking for but it was better than a definite ‘yes.’ She cuddled into his arms and spoke into his chest. “I hope you never do, my love.” 

Placing a kiss on top of her head he spoke again, “I will do what I have to, wife.” Wrapping her up close he nuzzled his nose against the soft silver hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She answered back, hoping it would be enough. She would have to see. 

“I am sorry about Queen Frigga.” 

Fresh tears prickled her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. “Me too.” 

Merry said a silent prayer, hoping it will reach Frigga in Valhalla, and asked for strength. She and Ronan will have a happy life; they deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan plus my face character for Merry: http://i1061.photobucket.com/albums/t469/tayridd/Merryface_zps66c8852d.png

Ronan quietly slipped out of the warm bed that he shared with Merry. Looking down at her sleeping form he began to worry. In the past weeks Merry had been in a constant state of exhaustion. She was barely able to make it to her garden to tend to her flowers and even if she made it that far Ronan went to check on her. He smoothed her hair and leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon her brow. He made a note to speak with the healer; even though Merry insisted she was fine, just all the changes had finally caught up to her.

“Months later?” He sarcastically asked her when she defended her sleepy behavior.

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head he got dressed and headed out. Walking down the long halls of the Dark Aster, Ronan made his way to Lea. He had left Merry’s silver gown to her and the seamstress had stressed that she needed extra time to gather the necessary materials to fix such a delicate and pretty dress. As he walked, he let his mind wander. He was nervous for Merry and hoped her condition was not grave. He silently chided himself for thinking so negatively. Perhaps his wife was correct in her assumption and it was months’ worth of change and stress that had finally caught up to her.

Making his way to his destination, Ronan entered Lea’s small workshop. Metal armor, trousers, cloth, and sewing supplies messily decorated the work space. As he walked toward Lea’s personal work station he noticed a small pile of fine silver silk, white lace, and what seemed like hundreds of beautiful gold beads.

“Odin’s beard!” He heard Lea swear as she jumped up from her bench. She sucked her finger into her mouth as she did a little jig.

“Prick yourself?” Ronan asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Giving Ronan a dirty look, Lea wiped her injured hand on her clothing. “As a matter of fact, I did.” Walking up to him, she poked him in the chest. “And it is your bidding I was attending to!” Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked up at him. “I demand a vacation.”

“Sorry, Lea, but Merry insisted I give Prax the week off.” He shrugged. “So you will have to wait.”

Giving a huff of breath, she turned to go back to work table. “How did he manage that? Better yet,” she turned to look at him, “How did your wife convince you?”

Ronan felt a heat in his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “She mad a convincing and logical argument.”

Wearing a smug smile, Lea clicked her tongue. “Well, tell your wife to…convince you so I may relax.”

“Duly noted.” He rushed out. “Are you finished with the dress?”

Picking up the fragile gown, Lea held it up. She stretched her arms as high as they could go so the bottom wouldn’t skim the dirty floor. Ronan looked over the piece of clothing with amazement. It looked as if it never met his hasty hands in the heat of passion. Feeling more heat bloom in his face, he looked at Lea who was giving him that stupid smile.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing.” She said innocently. Folding the attire neatly, she stepped towards Ronan. “I am just glad to see you in such high spirits.”  Lifting the bundle to Ronan, he took it from her. “So, how exactly did this dress get torn in half?”

“Thank you, Lea!” Ronan cried out and hurriedly turned his back and started walking towards the exit. As he made his way he heard Lea laugh and shook his head. He left the workshop and began his short trek to the healer’s quarters. Upon entering, his nose was greeted the scent of various herbs and medicinal tonics. While the Kree were no strangers to the vast medical advancements, they still indulged the old-fashioned remedies used by their ancestors.

“Sir.” Deedia greeted Ronan as he walked in.

“Deedia,” Ronan nodded. He moved over to where she was sitting. He placed the gown on the table and took a seat across from her. He took note of the vast amount of greens and flowers that overran the table top. She was tearing them into little pieces and dropping them into a porcelain bowl. He assumed later on the plants would be ground up into a paste.

“What may I help you with?” She asked softly. “Are you ill?”

“No, but I believe Merry is.” He began, “The last three weeks she has done nothing but sleep. She barely gets out of bed and if she does, I am in a constant state of worry that she will fall asleep where she stands.”

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Deedia prodded for more information. “Any other symptoms?”

Ronan thought over the past weeks. “Well, I have noticed that she is unable to eat as much as she usually does and some things made her vomit.”

“So, the lady is consistently tired, unable to keep some food down, and if she does eat it is not a lot?” She clarified.

“Correct.”

Deedia knew without needing to examine Merry what ailed her. She stopped tearing apart the greenery and looked at her commanding officer. He looked absolutely worried and she knew then she would have to do a comprehensive examine just to ease his mind.

“Will she be free later this afternoon?”

He nodded.

“I will be at you chambers at 2 this afternoon. I promise I will detect what is causing this and prescribe what is necessary.”

“Thank you, Deedia. I will let Merry know she is to expect your company.”

Picking up the gown, he gave a thankful look to the healer and took his leave. He was nearing his bedroom when his attention was diverted by a bullet that would have hit his head if his reflexes weren’t up to standard. Turning sharply, ready to attack, his eyes landed on Gamora.

“Care to explain yourself?” He asked, making it very obvious he was angry.

Allowing herself a cocky smile, Gamora waltzed over to him. “I was just making sure you are still sharp. Rumor around the water cooler is you have been distracted by a certain little lady.”

“Water cooler?” Ronan’s face was a picture of confusion.

“According to Peter, it is a device that comrades go to gather and talk about conquests.” Gamora gave a lift of her shoulders, “He prefers to say that instead of gossip. Claims it is more whimsical.”

“It is annoying.” He simply stated. “Who dare speaks ill of my wife and I?”

Gamora gave Ronan a sideways glance. “Nebula.”

“I will have to speak with her.” Ronan concluded. “What brings you here? I thought you and the other Guardians would be busy; given your new status within the Nova Corp.”

“I came to warn you.” Gamora’s voice was tight and Ronan could hear a strand of fear within its tone.

“About what?”

She looked around to make sure no one was in the vicinity. “I was told Thanos wishes to make a deal with you.” She whispered. “He says that if you give him the Infinity Stone he will destroy Xandar for you.”

Ronan admitted to himself that the premise was appealing. He could rid of the Infinity Stone and complete his mission. However, the thought of giving such a powerful weapon to Thanos had a ribbon of guilt twisting in his stomach. Ronan shook his head, “No deal.”

Gamora’s eyes widened in surprise. “Perhaps the rumors are true.” He looked down at her. “That you have changed.” Giving him a genuine smile she patted his shoulder. “I am glad you turned down this offer, Ronan, even though I know you seek revenge you have too much to lose.”

Ronan knew Gamora was speaking of Merry and what little remained of the Kree Empire. He nodded to Gamora. “Thank you for informing me, I will take extra precautions.” He turned and began walking but stopped when her voice rang out.

“Watch out for Nebula, Ronan.” She warned. “She is loyal but where that loyalty lies is questionable.”

He turned to face her and they stared at each other. They both knew what Nebula was capable of and what wrath she could cause. Nodding to each other they went their separate ways. He walked the short distance to his bed chamber. Entering the large room, he set the gown down on the cushioned stool that sat in front of Merry’s vanity. He looked over at the clock on the wall.

7:14 in the morning. The men weren’t due for training until 10 and Ronan decided to relax until he was needed at the training area. Ridding himself of his clothing, he lifted the blanket and slid underneath it. He moved his body behind Merry’s sleeping form and drew his arm over her waist and molded her into him. He felt her stir in his arms.

“Ronan?” Her voice was sleepy and sweet.

“Mhmm?” He placed a kiss to her shoulder.

“What time is it?” Rubbing sleep from her eyes she blink away the haziness.

“Not even 7:30.”

“Oh.” She breathed out. Merry couldn’t remember the last time she was up so early. Lately she has been so tired she rarely got up before the afternoon and even then she was back in bed before Ronan was finished with his duties. She hadn’t seen him in weeks and she missed him dearly.

“I missed you these past weeks.” Ronan murmured at her ear. “You’ve been in bed and I am worried for your health. I made an appointment with the healer for you. She will be here at 2 this afternoon.”

Merry wished she could be annoyed at Ronan’s instance that something was wrong but he was so worried and truth be told her exhaustion and stomach illnesses were beginning to wear on her mind. Lacing his fingers with hers, she brought his hand to her lips and place a soft kiss there. “Thank you for thinking of me. I am sorry I have not been conscious enough to entertain you.”

Scoffing slightly, Ronan placed his chin on the top of her head. “I am 11 years older than you, I know how to entertain myself.” His hand lightly ran down her chest; staring from between her breasts down to her belly button and back up again. “However, it has been weeks since we have indulged in marital activities.”

“As a man who has had 11 more years of life experience than I should be able to remedy that himself.” Merry joked.

He tickled her sensitive sides in retort. “I am not a school boy who finds pleasure with himself. I am a man who lusts for his bride.”

Leaning her head back, she looked up at him. “Oh?”

Kissing her forehead. “I missed your skin against mine; your sighs of pleasure, the way you are with me.”

“Ronan.” She murmured. “I feel just as you do. For when I am with you, I am truly happy.”

Her words warmed Ronan’s heart and chipped away the loneliness he had been feeling in her absence. He knew he should feel ashamed for the way he felt but he couldn’t bring himself to. He enjoyed his wife’s company and no amount of warrior etiquette is going to change that. Not since his younger days had he felt a reason to be alive; to strive for something better.

Ronan’s roaming hand caught the edge of her night dress and lifted it, revealing smooth skin and lush thighs. His fingers trailed over the sensitive pubic mound and his lips sought out Merry’s and he kissed her deeply. Her legs spread slightly, giving Ronan easier access to her womanhood. As his fingers sought out her clit, Merry reached behind her and fought that Ronan was without any clothes.

“Were you expecting this?” She asked, a smile in her voice.

“A man could hope.” He said breathless as he felt her small hand curl around his hardening penis. As she stroked up and down the shaft, he felt himself go hard with wanting. With every stroke of her hand, his own fingers delved deep into her pussy and worked her up. Each movement caused Merry to become slicker, hotter. They pleasured each other, weeks’ worth of pent tension up began to surface and Ronan removed his hand and gently removed Merry’s.

“Are you ready for me, wife?” He asked as he kissed the side of her neck. She gave a noise of approval and Ronan lifted her thigh over his, baring her wet cunt to the blunt tip of his cock. Rocking back and forth, he teased her with short spans of contact. He heard her give a growl of frustration. Smiling to himself, he grabbed her hip to hold her still as he gently pushed his thickness inside her.

Merry groaned into the pillow as she felt Ronan slowly enter her. She felt every inch as his thick erection stretched her. Once he was fully seated inside her, she pushed back and heard him moan. He then began a slow rhythm; gliding in and out of her with smooth thrusts. He wanted to savor every minute, every breath, and every sigh. As he worked himself in and out of her, Ronan rubbed her clit with his thumb. With every stroke, he stimulated her nub and he was rewarded with her tight sheath clenching around his cock.

Their lovemaking was usually feverous, passionate, and torrid. This time was different, it was slow and sweet. Ronan hoped he was able to convey how he felt about Merry, he cherished her and strived to put her needs before his own. She was now an extension of his soul that he thought he had lost all those years ago.

They continued this slow dance of their bodies until Ronan felt Merry’s vagina begin to ripple around his erection. He caught her clit between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed the hard little bead and Merry’s pussy began to spasm as she reached her orgasm. Grabbing onto his arm that was still around her waist, Merry moved her hips in time with Ronan’s deep thrusts. As she came apart in his arms, Ronan let himself succumb to the same pleasure.

After the crescendo of pleasure settled down, Merry turned her body so that she was able to look at Ronan’s face. He looked peaceful as he gazed down at her. She gave him a smile and placed a kiss upon his lips.

“I never want to go that long without being inside your sweet body again.”

Usually, such a blunt statement would cause a flush of embarrassment but Merry had began to love Ronan’s blunt sexual language.

“I agree, husband.” She said sleepily. She cuddled into his side, laying her head on his chest.  
“What do you say we sleep until you have to go to the training grounds?”

Wrapping her up close, he nodded his agreement.

 

Hours later Ronan was in the midst of an intense battle training session. Sweat drenched his skin and looking around he noticed his warriors were fairing the same. They had been going at it for hours and while Ronan had no immediate plans to go to war, it was in his best interest to have every warrior in top shape. Ronan held up his weapon and blocked a hit from Dwal who fancied using a giant battle axe. The sound of metal clanging rang throughout the giant hall as he practiced with Dwal.

“Are you ready to give?” Ronan asked, only a hint out of breath. He knew he was the strongest of the Kree warriors and usually wasn’t the one to oversee training because of the unfair advantage.

“Explain again why Prax isn’t heading training as usual?” The warrior asked, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath.

“I gave him some time off.” Ronan said and then raised his hammer and attempted to bear it down onto Dwal who, shockingly, blocked the heavy weapon from crushing his bones.

“Why?” He asked, whining.

Ignoring the question, Ronan a pivoted and brought the hammer down hard toward Dwal, who lost his footing and fell backward. He stopped before the heavy metal made contact with Dwal’s body. “Next.” Ronan ordered harshly.

As Dwal picked himself up, Ronan patiently waited for the next one. He looked around and knew the men were tired and Ronan admitted he was working them hard. He was about to call it a day but then Heim, one of the largest Kree warriors next to Ronan, stepped up. Heim chose a large mace and gave Ronan a cocky smile.

Oh, this was going to good. Ronan readied himself to wipe the smile from Heim’s face when a loud, feminine voice called out. Merry.

“Ronan!”

He turned to the sound of her voice and Merry ran through the crowd of men. He heard her say ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ over and over and couldn’t help but smile a bit as she broke through the wall of warriors. Once she was standing in front of her husband, she launched herself at him and he caught her in his arms. Staring down at her green eyes he saw that they were bright and happy.

“Leave us.” He ordered to the men. Once they all cleared out Ronan looked down at her. “Merry what is meaning of this? I was in the midst of a training session.”

Merry grabbed his hand and held it against her belly. She laughed at his confused look and smiled wide. “Ronan, I am with child! That is why I have been so tired and why my appetite has been off.”

Ronan stared at his wife. She was with child…his child. His other hand joined the first as they cupped over her still flat stomach. “A child?”

“Yes!” Merry exclaimed.

He got down on his knees in front of her and laid his head against her abdomen. Reaching down, Merry ran her fingers over his face and skull.

“My child.” Ronan said against her cloth covered tummy. “My precious child, what a gift you are.” He looked up into her eyes, he saw tears but knew they were happy; she gave him a brilliant smile and sniffled softly. He noticed she was wearing the silver gown Frigga had given her. “You have found my gift to you. I am sorry it is not as good as the one you are giving me.”

“He’ll be my child, too.” She laughed, happy that Ronan was delighted by the news.

“Yes and he or she will perfect; with silver hair and green eyes. I demand it.”

Merry laughed again. “Our child will also be blue, my love. The first half Kree and half Xandrian being in the galaxy, it will bind our races together.”

“A heavy task you give our child.” Ronan said.

“Not task, an honor.” Merry corrected. “Maybe this is what triggers the first steps to peace. For both of us.”

He kissed her stomach and nestle his face against her. He was over the moon that he was to be a father. Perhaps Merry was right and this was the beginning of a new era for both the Kree and Xandarians.


	7. Chapter 7

Lanterns glimmered in the darkness as Ronan made his way down the long corridor that led to his father's private quarters. His heavy strides warned the guards of his arrival and they nodded their solace as Ronan pushed open the heavy doors. Walking in the doors swung closed with a loud 'thud' and Ronan's eyes quickly scanned the area.

The room was quiet, deserted. Just as with the rest of the Dark Aster, the walls were black and carved in them were ancient Kree runes. Ronan walked over to where a giant circle was carved into the floor; a maze of runes decorated the surface. Getting down on one knee, Ronan lifted up the hidden handle and twisted it to the left, right, and then pushed back down.

As he stood up the markings began to slowly break apart, revealing a thick, dark fluid. Ronan waited patiently as a platform began to rise from beneath the liquid; a large man became visible, laying still on the stone surface. A web of tubes were going both in and out of his body and Ronan stepped forth as it made its way to ground level.

The man began coughing, black liquid escaping his mouth. His eyes blinked opened and stared up at Ronan.

"Father." Ronan simply stated as he once again got down on one knee. He helped his father into a comfortable position and gently wiped his father's face and chest with a rag. Afterwards, Ronan covered him in yellow powder; an ancient Kree tradition that prevented the now exposed skin to dehydrate.

"What brings you here, my son?" Theus' voice was haggard and it was difficult for him to speak. His own purple gaze fell onto Ronan. "Are you in peril?"

Shaking his head, Ronan mustered up a small smile. "No, father. In fact I bring you wonderful news. You are to be a grandfather."

Theus felt his eyes well and a few tears fell. In his heart, a warmth bloomed and spread across his body; it was welcome alternative to the cold and loneliness he had been feeling since falling ill.

"That is wonderful news, my son." Theus said happily. "If only your mother and sister could be here to share in it."

A pang of guilt tore at Ronan. If only he would have been there when Xandar attacked his people, he could have saved them.

"Son, stop that nonsensical thinking." His father's stern voice quieted Ronan's thoughts. "We have been through this before. It is not your fault for what happened." Using what little strength he had, Theus lifted his arm and laid his hand on Ronan's shoulder. "You should be glad that you are doing your part in continuing our race."

"But the child will be only be half Kree." Ronan pointed out.

Theus' eyes were soft as he looked at his son. He saw the sadness in his eyes and the fear that simmered beneath. "Are you implying you will not love your child because of their mixed heritage?"

A spark of anger erupted in Ronan at the accusation. "No, I will love my child. Just as I love my wife."

"Good." Theus said joyfully. "I hoped the past wouldn't color your future."

Another twinge of guilt ate at Ronan. He didn't want to admit to his father that he still wished for revenge and given the right opportunity would use the Infinity Stone.

"It is still on this ship, isn't?" Theus asked.

Shocked, Ronan gaped at him. "How…?"

"You don't think I know my own son?" While Theus' voice was hard, the look he gave Ronan was full of understanding. "I know you are angry and that you seek vengeance; especially now that your heart is involved."

Ronan gave Theus a curious look.

"Your wife." He simply stated. "I know what she has been through and I did what I could to get her away from it." He eyed his son. "Please, for both of your sakes, let the past be for what it is – the past and look to the future. You have a child to consider. A child that I hope to meet someday, if I can make it." He sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself, his strength was fleeting.

"You will!" Ronan persisted.

Theus opened his mouth to speak when he faltered. Ronan gently repositioned him and soon his father drifted off to sleep. Ronan sat quietly as he lowered his father back down into the black liquid. As the stone runes connected back together, he began walking towards the doors.

**Xandar**

"So our daughter is with child?"

Merry's father, Jael, sat back in his plush chair as he digested the news. He looked over to his wife who wore a disgusted look.

"I can't believe she lain with that horrid creature." Kehya spat out, her noise scrunching.

"Now, Kehya," he began, "What else could she do? It isn't like she was interesting enough for any of the Xandrian Lords."

Scuffing, Kehya turned her head to the one who brought them the news. "You have seen her. I know there is nothing special about her. In fact, she is plain looking and her body is shameful." Taking a sip of tea she shook her head, "We should have restricted her eating habits."

Nebula gave a malicious smile as she heard Merry's parents speak ill of her. "I do not understand what Ronan finds appealing but perhaps he too is desperate."

"He is a Kree." Jael stated. "He has no standards. A savage is what they all are and will fuck anything that has a heart-beat." He shook his head and stood up. "Enough about them, what brings you to Xandar and to our presence?"

Nebula raised her brow. "I come on behalf of Thanos."

Blood drained from their faces as Nebula spoke of the titan.

"What does he wish to do with us?" Kehya's voice was fearful.

"Thanos wishes for the Infinity Stone that Ronan possesses."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jael impatiently asked.

Waltzing up to stand before where Jael and Kehya sat, Nebula crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at them. "Ronan will only give up the Infinity Stone if pressed to. He has feelings for Merry and therefore will do anything to ensure her safety." She gave a cold smile. "We take Merry, we get the stone in return."

"How are we to do that?" Jael spoke up, "I want nothing to do with her. I would rather not have her back in my house; especially after she has tainted herself by bedding a Kree."

"Leave that to me." Nebula promised. "They are planning a dinner to announce the pregnancy. During the party, some of Thanos' soldiers will attack the ship and when Ronan orders Merry to go back to their chambers, I will be there and then we will hold her hostage here."

"And our compensation?" Kehya coaxed, her voice was shrill and smug. "If we are to have such filth back in our home, we need a decent payment."

The cyborg's eyes glanced from Jael to Kehya. "Thanos will grant you the means to overtake Nova Prime and restore Xandar to its former glory."

"We accept the offer!" Jael exclaimed, instantly. He turned to his wife who wore a devilish smile. "It is time, my wife, for Xandar of old to rise again."

**The Dark Aster**

Peeking around the corner, Merry spotted her husband. He was stoic as he sat at the helm of the command center. She pushed herself up on her tip toes to survey the bridge, no one else was there with him. Taking small, smooth steps she made her way to him.

"Ronan." She said softly.

His turned his head to look at her as she approached him. She was clad in a green dress that matched her eyes and it flowed delicatley over her body. He held out his hand for hers; taking it, he pulled her into his lap.

"Is this proper?"

He opened his mouth to refute her but she spoke over him. "Yes, yes, I know. You don't care for propriety."

Ronan gave a small chuckle and gathered her up into his arms, her bum was nestled against his large thighs and he wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. "Why are you alone?"

"I wanted to be." He spoke quietly. Ronan felt Merry stiffen in his embrace and he placed a kiss on her forehead and molded his hand against her stomach. "I welcome the company of my wife and child." He drew lazy circles on the fabric that covered her belly.

She looked up at him and could see something was weighing on his mind. Merry raised her hand and traced the lines of black war paint that marked his face; when her fingers met his lips she raised herself up and gave him a tender kiss. Letting her hand drop, she moved it over his larger one against her stomach.

"We are here, if you wish to talk about it." She whispered and burrowed her head against his chest. Merry wasn't going to push the issue, she knew if Ronan needed to get something out – he would.

It was silent for a few moments before Ronan spoke up.

"I can scared for the future."

Merry was surprised at his admittance. Ronan was so strong and confident, she couldn't imagine him being fearful. She sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"I fear my father will not make it to see the birth of his first grandchild." He continued, "I am scared I am not strong enough to look beyond the past." His eyes closed and his hand flexed against Merry's tummy. "I am scared I will be a terrible father."

Moving so that she now sat astride him, Merry's hands cupped his face. "Ronan," she began, "I know not of what the future holds but if your father is every bit as strong as you then I have faith." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked at him with soft, green eyes. "Your past is your own to recover from; however, I will be there to remind you of what you have in the present and what will be yours in the future." She kissed him softly.

"Will you love our child?" She asked, "Will you protect them, feed them, play with them?"

"Of course." He answered, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then you will be a wonderful father, Ronan." She rested her forehead against his, "Our child is lucky to have you."

He nuzzled his face in her throat and took a deep breath. "I hope so, Merry."

Merry held him close and let her eyes slowly shut. Unlike her pitiful childhood, she knew her child would be loved, cherished, and protected. She had unwavering faith in her husband.

She knew he would not disappoint her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronan surveyed the transformed communication room as he followed Lea around. The seamstress was rolling out orders to the other crew members; they were scattered among the great hall. Some were scrubbing the place clean while others set up tables.

"The dinner is tonight and I fear we will not be ready." Lea fretted. For the past week the woman had been a tornado whipping through the Dark Aster. She painstaking sewed new luxurious tablecloths for the dinner; as well as little sleepers and other items of clothing for the newborn.

"Calm down." Ronan said, a bit irritated. He was not looking forward to this dinner. Merry's illness had not subsided and nothing Deedia prescribed her was helping, much to Ronan's ire. The healer had explained to him that some women had terrible sickness and nothing could be done but to wait it out. Ronan didn't care about other women, he cared about his wife. "It is merely a dinner. An unnecessary one at that."

She scowled at him. "Stop being such a downer." She turned and Ronan followed her brisk pace. "Merry deserves this. Not only has she been ill for weeks due to your spawn but she also," she rounded on him, "has to deal with you being, well, you."

Ronan frowned at the tiny woman. "If I would have known bearing my child would bring her so much grief, I would have made sure-"

"Oh, shut it!" Lea lightly slapped him on the arm, "You damn well know you couldn't keep your hands off her."

"Lea." Ronan mumbled his warning, a heat blossoming upon his cheeks.

Huffing, she placed her rounded fists on her hips. "And trust me, that woman would go through Hel if it meant bringing your child into this world." With that, Lea turned away from her commander and moved toward Prax, who was currently setting out drinking glasses and silverware.

Knowing he was not needed, Ronan took his leave and set his course for his bed chamber. As he walked, some of the men gave him sly looks while others boasted about his virility. Ronan felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that Merry's pregnancy was now concreate proof that they were sexually active. Scowling, he pushed onward; ignoring the looks and howls of his men.

Upon entering his bedroom Ronan was surprised to be hit in the face with soft fabric. Removing the object, he concluded that it was one of Merry's many dresses. He was hit once more with another item, only this time it landed on his foot. Cocking a brow, he turned his head and met another dress. From underneath the cloth he could hear his wife repeating the phrase "no."

"Merry?" Ronan asked as he picked up the clothing that was being tossed out from the closet. "What are you doing?"

Peaking her pretty head out from the doorway she gave him an annoyed glare. "I am trying to find something to wear but nothing is fighting right!"

"Well, you have gained weight." He said casually. He was reward with another dress to the face; however, this one was thrown with force. Ripping it off, he glared at his wife, "What was that for?"

"For pointing out my weight gain!"

Sighing, he walked towards her with the dresses in his hands. "You are with child, it is a natural occurrence. Besides," he gently laid her clothing on the small chair that sat in their closet, "the extra weight has made your hips more supple and your breasts now overfill my hands."

A delighted flush highlighted her cheeks as she crossed her arms, a failed attempt to look stern. "Still."

Letting a small chuckle escape he walked up behind her and cupped his large hands over the slight curve of her stomach. "How is the little one today?"

Merry smiled and leaned back against him. "Little one is fine."

Kissing the top of her head, he held her close. "And you?"

She hesitated and he gave her a squeeze. "Still sick but not as bad as it usually is."

He let out a deep breath that ruffled her hair. "We shall cancel this dinner party."

"No!" She twisted in his embrace and faced him. "Ronan, please."

"Why?" he asked. "You are ill and should not partake in extensive activities."

"Funny how you seem to think differently when it comes to carnal activities." She shot back, annoyed.

"That is different." He pointed out. "Making love to you has benefits. This dinner is going to do nothing but bring stress and cause you to have walk around and entertain." He stared down at her. "And who was it that has initiated the last few bouts of it? Certainly not me." he was being cheeky.

Merry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. She took her husband's hands in hers and looked up at him. "Ronan, I know it will be tiring but I wish to celebrate with my friends and my new family. I promise that if I feel unwell I will take a moment but let me have this."

Ronan's stance softened as he looked at Merry's face. He knew she missed out on parties and other social gatherings growing up in her parents' home. A sigh escaped his lips, "If you promise to take breaks throughout the party and tell me if you are unwell…"

She let out an excited squeal and jumped up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss against Ronan's mouth. He caught her by the waist and lifted her off the floor. "We have hours until this dinner is supposed to happen, Merry." Ronan purred suggestively.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nodded her agreement. "What are we to do to pass the time?"

Giving her a wolf's grin, he made his way to their bed and gently dropped her in the middle of it. Coming over her, he leaned down to kiss her. "I can think of a few ways."

Hours of passionate lovemaking with Ronan took its toll on Merry's already tired body. She yawned deeply and her head slowly began to nod to the side.

"Merry! Wake up! Jesus, what the hell did you do to make your so tired?" Peter asked as he gently tugged at her hair that was bundled in his hand. "How am I supposed to do a French braid with you going every which way?"

"Sorry, Peter." She said sleepily.

"It's okay, we can make it work."

Merry watched as Peter worked her hair, moving sections in different directions. "How did a man learn how to plait?"

"Plait?" He asked, blinking. "Is everyone outside of Terra a damn thesaurus?"

"You're ignoring the question." Merry accused.

"No, I am simply stating that you can dial it back on the fancy talk." His voice was defensive.

Peter went back to braiding Merry's hair and a silence fell over them. Merry picked at her dress and waited for him to break through the stillness. She felt him lightly tug on her hair and he made his way down the long tresses, pulling them into an intricate design. "There." He said proudly as he tired the end off with a black band.

Merry looked into her vanity mirror and admired her friend's work. Not a single hair was out of place and the style made her look more mature; it was more fitting for the wife of a powerful warrior. "Thank you, Peter." Merry said gladly as she reached up and hugged him. Pulling back she gave him a teasing grin. "Seriously, how did you lean to plait?"

"I learned to impress girls." He admitted. "The more attentive I am to them, the more attentive they are to me. You feel me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Merry gave his shoulder a light punch.

"How admirable." A gruff voice rang out.

Both of them turned to the doorway, where Ronan stood. He eyed Peter suspiciously and his gaze fell to their close bodies. His purple eyes narrowed hotly.

Sighing, Peter stepped away from Merry and looked at Ronan. "You seriously can't still be jealous." When Ronan didn't answer him, Peter looked at Merry. "I will see you at the party." He made his way towards the door, raising his arms above his head when he got close to Ronan. The bigger man stepped aside so he could leave the room.

"Ronan." Merry said his name softly. She came up and wrapped her arms around his and laid her cheek against his triceps. "There is no need to be jealous, I only have eyes for you." She moved to stand in front of him and he stared down at her.

"It is not right for you to be alone with another man in our bedroom." His voice was stern.

Merry's face flushed with embarrassment. Her husband was right in that it wasn't proper but Peter was a friend. "He was doing my hair." She turned a bit to show him the woven strands that fell down her back.

"What man knows how to do such work?"

"Apparently Peter." Merry felt a bit anxious over Ronan's reaction to her and Peter's friendship. She didn't want it to ruin the relationship she and Ronan had built. "If you want me…" her voice trailed off. "If you want me to end my friendship with Peter, then I will." A familiar twang of pain began to seep into her veins; a loneliness she felt on Xandar. She didn't want to lose Ronan but didn't want to sacrifice her only friend.

Ronan closed his eyes and willed himself make sense. Merry wasn't interested in Peter, that he knew, but the irrational jealously still festered. They were able to talk and laugh so easily about a number of topics. Truthfully, Ronan knew that kind of connection is what Merry needed but he was scared that she would soon find him useless – unable to speak to him about the things that ran through her mind.

"I am not your master, Merry." Ronan began, "I will not and cannot command you to do such a thing. You need friendship and if Peter is the one to fill that void then so be it." He circled his arms around her and his hands landed on the small of her back. "I can't promise I won't feel jealously."

Merry shook her head but smiled at her husband. "There is no need to feel threatened, my love. You are all I could ever want and all I need." She reared up and gave Ronan a kiss. His hand traveled up to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

Tentatively, he broke the kiss and lowered his forehead to hers. "For you, I will burn out suns and break worlds…" He whispered.

Merry's heart skipped a beat. She knew Ronan was capable of such power; warmth spread through her.

"Are you still feeling well enough to go to the dinner?" He asked, rubbing his hands along her arms. They were covered in a fine, lilac silk and the material matched the rest of her outfit. The dress was gauzy and flowy. She reminded me of a fairy.

Lacing her fingers with Ronan's, Merry smiled up at him and nodded. He motioned for her to walk before him and he followed her out of the room. As they walked down the long hallway, Ronan could hear the low rumble of the dinner patrons. It wasn't a large affair; only the crew and the Guardians were invited to attend. Merry even invited Nika and her husband but her friend never got back to her.

The commander and his wife made their entrance into the large hall and an applause broke out, along with some whistling and other noises. Ronan lifted his arm and the chatter died down to a screeching silence. Turning his gaze to Merry he smile and then looked back to the crowd. "I thank all of you for taking the time to attend tonight's festivities."

"Hey there is free booze! Of course we came!" A loud voice echoed through the hall. A hushed 'Rocket!' and 'I am Groot!' soon followed after, then some cackling.

Ronan rolled his eyes and continued. "As I was saying, I wish to thank you all for coming together to not only celebrate a new life but also to formally welcome my wife." His arm wrapped around Merry's waist and the guests clapped and shouted out their encouragement.

Merry looked around the room and not only saw but felt their acceptance. Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled and waved. Ronan nodded to her and motioned for her to step forward and into the crowd. As she made her way through, a small gathering of women walked up and began to engage with her.

Ensuring she was going along nicely, Ronan slipped over to the refreshment table. He graciously took a mug of ale that was offered to him and downed it quickly.

"Don't drink too much. We don't want you rowdy." A voice teased him from behind. Turning, his eyes landed on Gamora and he lifted his empty mug towards her. She lifted her brow and used her index finger to draw an imaginary circle in the air. "You aren't wearing your normal armor and paint."

Ronan shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Even though Merry enjoyed seeming him in his full Kree uniform, she longed to see him in more casual wear. This night he obliged and wore a black tunic with gold trim and matching trousers. His face was washed clean and he wore no headdress. "Yes, I figured for a relaxed setting…"

"Uh-huh." Gamora interrupted. She gave him a knowing look and Ronan understood she knew the real reason for the change. It was always for Merry and he couldn't deny her. Gamora reached around Ronan and grabbed a mug of ale for herself and stood with him, happily watching the other warriors, their wives, and children gather around Merry.

As he watched, Ronan felt a smile break out across his face. His wife was clearly enjoying herself. She was in the midst of a sea of the Kree people; a pale gem in an ocean of blue skin. They all laughed and carried on. What seemed like hours of happiness was shattered within a single second.

A loud crash rang throughout the Dark Aster followed by the sound of consistent shots. They were being fired at. The ship shook and the tables and decorations were beginning to fall due to the force of the blasts.

"Merry!" Ronan shouted. He was at her side the second after the first hit, he then grabbed her wrist.

"Ronan what is happening?" She asked as another quake shook the Aster. The explosions rang in her ears.

"I NEED EVERY MAN READY TO FIGHT!" Prax ordered as he rushed throughout the frazzled crowd.

Merry looked around the chaos. Mothers gathered up their children quickly and ran for the heavily protected living quarters. Men stayed behind and gathered up their various weapons that were peppered throughout the ship. Fear gripped her and she looked up to Ronan. His face was drawn tight and he wore an alert expression. "What do you need me to do?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Nothing, you go back to our bed chamber."

Shaking her head, Merry stood her ground. "No! These are my people too."

"Merry." Ronan warned. "You are not a warrior. There is nothing you can do." He yelled. "Now. Go. Back. To. The. Bed. Chamber." His voice was cold and his expression was fierce.

She stepped back and a few tears escaped her eyes. Not only was he calling her useless but his tone and demeanor scared her. Ronan had never spoken to her in such a way. Ripping her hand from his, she gathered up her skirts and quickly ran away, dodging the heavily armed men that were gearing up to fight.

Ronan knew the moment the words left his mouth that he was too harsh. He needed to tell her she wasn't useless, that he only wanted to protect her. Ronan took a step forward before Peter stopped him.

"Ronan, there is massive damage to the East Wing of the ship." Peter said. Behind him was his group of misfits: Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Groot. They all wore serious expressions.

"What else?" Ronan prompted. There had to be more, there always was.

Gamora spoke up, "It seems to be the work of Thanos."

Merry wiped the fresh tears that dropped from her eyes as she hurried to her bed chamber. She knew Ronan was right. There was nothing she could do; she had no powers, no skills. Taking a deep breath, she remembered Ronan's tone and it made her chest ache. Reaching the chamber, she pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. She willed herself to remember that Ronan was trying to keep her from harm. She wrangled her hands nervously and hoped he wouldn't be too long. She needed to talk to him.

She took a step toward the direction of her vanity when a dark shadow came behind her. Blue and silver flashed before her eyes and her body was slammed against a hard female body. One of her intruder's hands painfully grasped Merry's arm and while the other held a small dagger against her stomach. "Say anything and I will cut that abomination from your womb."

Merry froze instantly at the threat. Through her fear she tried to recognize the voice. It was someone she had met before, someone she knew… Her eyes widened as she realize who it was.

Nebula kicked Merry's shins, ordering her to move. As she guided Merry out of the room, she transmitted a message. "Thanos. I have what we need."

"What do you mean we are going after Thanos' thugs?!" Rocket exclaimed as they all stood in a circle. "Do you know what he will do to us?!"

"I am Groot." The tall tree scolded to his furry friend.

"I don't care if it is for the greater good!" Rocket raised his short arms in the air and clenched his fist then rubbed them against his face in annoyance. "Can we for once just let things go?"

"No!" Said Peter, Gamora, and Drax at the same time. The Guardians were still inside the now destroyed communications room. The tables were trashed and the decorations were torn and tattered, the ground was wet from the ale. After they shared their suspicion of Thanos' involvement, Ronan requested they aid him in a counter attack.

"Where is Ronan, anyway?" Rocket asked. He was pacing up and down, not wanting to admit his anxiety over going head to head with Thanos' clan.

Just then, Ronan reappeared. He was clad in his armor and headdress, the blank paint was back and the expression he wore was full of anger. In his hand he carried the orb.

"Ronan!" Gamora bit out. "What do you think you are going to do with that?"

"Isn't obvious?" His tone was slightly mocking. Gamora opened her mouth in retort when a loud noise erupted.

"What the hell?" Peter asked, surprised.

"It is a transmission." Gamora stated, nodding towards the black wall that was slowly fading into grey, then suddenly Thanos' face appeared.

"I certainly hope my intrusion didn't cause too much trouble." His voice was cool and even.

Ronan squared his shoulders and looked up into the screen. "You know very well what you have caused. Tell me, why?" His eyes sparked with anger.

"You have something I want." The Titan's eyes narrowed onto the orb that was housed in Ronan's hand. "Let's make a deal."

"You have nothing I want." Ronan snapped back. "Even if you did, it doesn't justify me giving you this stone."

Thanos gave the warrior a slow, slick smile. "Trust me, boy. I have something you want. Or should I say someone?"

"Everyone on the Aster is accounted for." Ronan said, "The Kree will not diminished so easily this time."

"Oh, but the one I have is not Kree."

A cold sweat broke out along Ronan's body as his heart rate quickened. A ball of dread sat in the bit of his stomach as Thanos went on.

"I have your wife." Thanos stated simply, as if he were discussing a trivial matter. "You give me the orb, boy, you get your wife back. She is currently reunited with her parents, I'm sure you know of them." His smile turned sadistic. "They have many plans for her if you refuse. Trust me, boy, I will make sure she begs for death. Killing not only herself but that unborn parasite."

An anger Ronan had never felt bubbled in his veins. His teeth were clenched so hard he was sure he would break them. His breathing was rapid and his fists contracted, cracking the orb slightly. He stood proudly in front of Thanos and gave a slight growl.

"You call me boy?!" Ronan yelled. "You touch Merry and I'll unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar AND BURN IT TO ITS CORE!" His voice was roar. "Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you!"

A satisfied smile marked Thano's otherwise still face. "I welcome it."

The transmission was lost and Ronan stood still. Anger was radiating off him in waves. He needed to get to Merry, he had to save his wife and child. He turned to make his way to the commanding bridge.

"Ronan!" Peter yelled as he stood in front of the warrior. He held out his arms and tried to push him back when Ronan moved on him. "You need to think this out, you are too angry!"

Ronan reached out and grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Peter's hands clawed at Ronan's as he made choking noises. "Of course I am angry! He took my wife! My child…" His voice broke slightly at the last.

"Then let us help you, Ronan." Gamora frantically offered, resting her hand on Ronan's outstretched arm. "Merry wouldn't want you to rush in like this."

Letting go of Peter, he crumpled to the floor; as he gasped for breath Ronan looked to Gamora. "What do you supposed I do?"

"We use the Infinity Stone." Rocket suggested. "Ronan should be strong enough to wield it."

Staring into Ronan's eyes, Gamora raised a brow. "Are you strong enough?"

Ronan knew Gamora was really asking if he could avoid using the stone to destroy Xandar. While the prospect was tempting, Ronan just wanted Merry and his child back safely. "Yes."

"Okay." She nodded, pleased with his answer. She gave a look to the rest of the Guardians. "We need a plan."

"I got this." Peter mustered up, voice dry and harsh. "We ring up Thanos and tell him we want to make the deal." He nodded to everyone. "We combine Ronan's weapon with the orb and when we begin to trade Merry for the orb, Rocket," he looked at the raccoon, "you shoot at the hammer, breaking it, thus freeing the stone."

"What shall we do with the stone once it is free from its confine?" Ronan asked.

"Ah." Peter patted his chest. "Leave that to me. Although it should be obvious from my out of this world good looks, I am not pure Terran. My father is something very ancient or whatever."

"So you can hold the stone long enough to hold off its power and then conceal it once more." Ronan concluded.

Winking at Ronan, Peter nodded. "Exactly."

Ronan didn't want to admit that Peter's plan was solid and had a high chance of succeeding. He looked at his comrades. "Are we ready?"

"Always." Peter said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the idea for Peter being able to French braid from an interview with Chris Pratt who braided his interviewer’s hair.
> 
> Ronan’s line of “For you, I will burn out suns and break worlds…” is something he had said in comic canon


	9. Chapter 9

Merry wrestled against the chain that bound her to the heavy stone fountain that stood outsider her parent’s home. For hours she pulled against the binds and each time she only exhausted herself; the chain would not break. Collapsing, she ended up on all fours, her silver hair skimming the green grass. Picking her head up, she looked around. Much like her garden on the Aster, it was filled with gorgeous flowers and Merry tried to imagine she was there instead. Sitting straight up, she ran a hand through her hair and wiped at the dried tears. Scooting closer to the large stone base of the foundation, she leaned against it.

Just then, Merry heard a noise. She quickly brought her hands over her stomach. After Nebula’s threat, she had to protect her child at all cost. Merry knew she couldn’t fight but she would damn sure try if it meant getting back to Ronan. Her body tensed in preparation for a fight but then softened when she saw the cause of the noise.

Clad in a black cloak, Nika quickly made her way to Merry. Falling to her knees in front of her, Nika began to cry. “Oh, Merry…”

Merry’s own tears streamed from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her friend. As Nika held her, she stroked her hair and whispered kind words. Fresh, fat tears escaped as Merry was reminded of the other times she cried in Nika’s arms; alone and sad at the situation the universe decided to give her.

Cupping Merry’s face, Nika looked at her. “Your parents told me they brought you back here.” Her sad blue eyes looked over Merry; her dress was ripped and tattered, most likely due to rough handling, her hair was unkempt and dried tears stained her face. Her usually bright green eyes were drab and shone with tears. Nika’s gaze landed on the chain that was wrapped around Merry’s ankle. “Did your parents do this?” She asked, touching the metal.

“My mother.” Merry answered and placed her hand over her friend’s. “I thought I got away this time. I thought they could no longer u-u-use me.” Merry’s lips trembled as another rush of tears rained down her face. “Only useful as a bargaining chip.” She covered her face with her hands as sobs raked her tired body. Nika’s arms wrapped around her once more, her warmth enveloping Merry, comforting her. “I need Ronan.”

The tone of Merry’s voice broke Nika’s heart. Running her hand down her back, Nika spoke up, “Merry, you have endured and that is something to be proud of. You will make it through this.”

Merry moved far away enough from Nika to face her. “You think so?”

Chuckling, Nika tucked as stray strand of Merry’s hair behind her ear. “I saw you. When I was walking towards you,” her voice was gentle and proud. “You were ready to fight off whatever was to come your way.”

“I will do anything to protect Ronan’s child.”

“And he would be proud.”

Nika’s words warmed Merry’s heart and increased her confidence. She was going to escape her parents and she will make it back to her home.

“Why did they bring you here?” Nika asked.

Merry paused. She didn’t know why Nebula kidnapped her and she definitely didn’t know why she was brought back to her parents. “I don’t know, Nika. Do you think they’re going to trade me to a different man?” She was panicking.

“Calm down, Merry.” Nika soothed. “I have not heard them speak of such plans.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Think about it.” Nika began. “Would your parents risk their status by trying to pawn off their daughter who not only bed a Kree but is expecting a half Kree, half Xandrian child?”

While blunt and surely a slight towards her, Merry saw Nika’s logic. The company her parents kept all thought less of non Xandarians and the Kree were the most despised. They wouldn’t risk a break in their social stature to wed Merry off, knowing full well she has mated with Ronan.

The sound of approaching footsteps froze both women with fear.

“Go!” Merry whispered frantically to her friend.

Nodding her head, Nika placed a kiss on top of Merry’s head and quickly made a run for it. She was completely out of sight by the time Kehya made her appearance, Jael behind her.

“You know if you would have just kept still we wouldn’t have had to chain you.” Kehya said lightly.

“Why have you done this?” Merry cried.

Staring down at her daughter, Kehya sneered. “Because, Xandar needs to be cleansed. The people and the culture that have populated here are a disease.” She turned her nose up at Merry, “Your husband is the leader of a race of savages. Our government has shamed us by allowing them to live. They should have been completely wiped out.”

“They killed his mother…” Merry said weakly. “His sister. Innocent families!”

“Such is the burden.” Kehya began, “Your mongrel is a radical, a zealot. A terrorist in the making.”

“Because he wishes for his people to thrive?” Merry felt anger seeping into her veins, heating her blood. She straightened her back and stared up at her mother. She laid a protective hand over her stomach, “And they will thrive! The heir to the Kree Empire rests in my womb!”

Suddenly, Merry’s head snapped back and her cheek felt as if a swarm of bees had stung her. She felt the painful flesh and heat radiated from the marking.

“Kehya!” Jael called out and yanked his wife’s arm. “You weren’t to touch her!”

Scowling, Kehya looked at her husband. “Are you defending her behavior?”

He shook his head and dropped her arm. “No, but I draw the line at physically harming her.”

“But Nebula told us if she was hurt, that monster would be more eager to make the trade!”

“Trade?” Merry spoke up, flinching slightly because the movement jostled her sore cheek.

Kehya gave a small wicked, smug smile. “Yes. We are going to make a trade that is actually worth it. You for the Infinity Stone.”

“Why do you need it?”

“To give to Thanos, so we can bring Xandar back to its former glory.” Jael said.

“But all those people…” Merry’s voice was thin.

“Will die.” Kehya said simply. “And what Thanos doesn’t know is once we gain back the Xandar of the Golden Age, Nova Prime is as good as dead, too. Then those Kree mongrels. Starting with Theus who should have given us the Stone in the first place.”

Tears blurred Merry’s vision. Her parents were going to murder Ronan and his people and Xandar was to fall to ruins. Then afterwards Thanos would have the Infinity Stone and who knows what Hel he would wrought onto the universe.

“Don’t do this, please.” Merry begged.

Something that looked like empathy flashed quickly over Jael’s face but he soon shook it off. They have come too far to back down now.

“We used to be the pinnacle of Xandarian society.” Kehya began. “We were envied and lived a comfortable life. Then Nova Prime came and welcomed all those who needed refuge.” Her lip twisted in anger. “Now the streets are overrun with aliens who don’t belong here.”

Merry saw her mother’s eyes drop to her belly and she tightened the hand that protected it.

Kehya frowned and huffed and turned towards her husband, “Send word to the Kree where he is to meet us.”

Jael nodded and watched as his wife walked past. Taking one last sad glance at his daughter, Jael turned and followed.

 

**Hours Later…**

 

“Where are they?” Ronan demanded angrily.

“They said to meet here and to wait.” Peter reminded him. “Ronan, they want the Stone. They are going to come.”

Ronan scowled at looked around the flat area. The coordinates Jael sent had landed them in a vast flat land. There were barely any trees and only a few patches of grass decorated the dirt. They had been waiting in this wasteland for far too long and Ronan’s patience was wearing thin.  With every second that ticked by he feared more and more for Merry and the baby.

Gamora was crouched down next to Rocket who was vigorously working on a huge weapon. As they waited the Guardians honed their plan and Rocket went to work on building a gun powerful enough to shatter Ronan’s Universal Weapon in order to free the Stone. “Is it ready?”

“Almost.” Rocket grunted as he finished the final touches. “Should be powerful enough to destroy Ronan’s weapon so we can get the Stone out. Which, by the way…sorry, I guess?”

“I am Groot.” Groot stated.

“Fine, fine!” Rocket exasperated. “I truly am sorry I am ruining your weapon.” Turning to look up at Groot, “There!”

Groot gave him an approving nod.

Drax made his way to Ronan and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I feel your pain. I, too, have worried if I would see my wife and child again. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.” Drax’s voice was low and somber. “However, this tale will end differently. We will get Merry back to safety.”

Ronan felt for the man and understood his pain. He had known the pain of loss – losing his mother and his sister, as well as most of his people. He wasn’t about to lose Merry, too. Silence fell over all the Guardians and Ronan as they waited anxiously.

“I am Groot!” Groot pointed to an approaching hover vehicle.

Ronan’s body became tense as it came closer to the group. His grip on his weapon tightened, he could feel the energy from the Stone. Ronan’s gaze then fell on Rocket. “Rocket you need to out of sight so they do not see you.”

The raccoon nodded, “Alright. When do you want to blast this thing off?”

“After we give them the false orb and they are fully out of sight.”

Taking his orders Rocket started off towards the Dark Aster, which Ronan had seated on the flat plains. The remaining Guardians and Ronan stood still waiting and watching as their guests made their way toward them. The vehicle finally made its destination, which was yards away from where they stood. The door opened and a shrewd looking woman stepped out. She was clad in fine silk and jewels and her own silver hair was coiffed delicately. Not far behind her a tall man appeared, dressed in the same fine silk and encrusted with his own gaudy jewels. He tugged on a pale arm and Merry stumbled out of the vessel. His grip was tight and bruising, dragging her behind him as he followed his wife.

Ronan’s mood impossibly grew blacker as he saw the maltreatment of Merry. Then he noticed the handprint that was bright pink against her pale cheek. Furious, he took a hard step forward but Peter gripped his arm and shook his head.

“Ronan, stay calm.” Peter quietly commanded.      

Kehya waltzed up to Ronan and Peter and stood her ground. “You have something we desire.”

“Yes.” Ronan answered. “But first we demand that you hand Merry over.”

“And trust you to hand us the Stone?” Jael asked aghast. “We think not.”

Ronan looked over Merry. Her hair was moussed, her clothes were dirty and tattered; however, other than the mark on her face and bruises on her arm she seemed unharmed. Her green eyes met his and they were full of sadness and fear.

“This is an orb.” Peter spoke up. Out of his knapsack he pulled out a silver sphere. Holding it up so that Kehya and Jael could see it, “It houses the Infinity Stone you seek. The orb stabilizes its power and ensures whoever is holding it is not destroyed.”

Kehya and Jael looked at the orb with wonder. Jael spoke up, “We give our daughter to the Terran and you, Kree, give us the orb.”

Ronan opened his mouth to question why Peter was to take Merry but Peter raised his hand to silence the outburst. “I accept the terms.” Turning to Ronan, he handed him the orb and walked over to Kehya and Jael. Turning back to look at the Kree, “Ronan?”

Huffing, Ronan made his way to the couple and extended his arm out, the orb seated in his large palm. Kehya reached out and her hand hovered over the orb. As Jael thrust Merry roughly into Peter’s arms. Just as Peter and Merry made contact, Kehya grabbed the orb. As she held the sphere close she cast her icy gaze at the three that stood in front of her. “You better enjoy this moment because your world will soon come crashing down.”

Angry, Ronan moved closer to Kehya who slowly backed away. “I have every right to kill you.” Kehya’s mouth dropped in horror at the statement but Ronan carried on. “Get out of my sight while I let you live.”

Kehya and Jael quickly ran towards their vehicle with the orb in hand. Ronan watched them but then soon turned to Merry. She was crying and jumped into his arms. He gathered her up close and wrapped his arm tightly around her. “Shhh, Merry…” They stayed like that for several moments.

“Ronan behind you!” Gamora suddenly yelled out.

Just as he was turning, he came face to face with Nebula. In each hand she held a gun, one pointing at Peter while the other was pointed to Ronan. “Did you really think we would fall for the false orb?”

Casting a side glance to Peter, Ronan looked back to Nebula. “You will never have the orb!”

“I don’t need the orb, I just need the Infinity Stone.” She spat back. “It isn’t in the orb so where is it?” She looked at Merry, who held onto Ronan with a tight grip, “You better tell me, Ronan, or I’ll kill your wife and cut the child from her womb as a parting gift.”

A flood of anger rose up in Ronan so fast that he saw red. In his hand, the Infinity Stone that was housed in the Universal Weapon began feeding on his anger. A strong, purple light began to radiate.

“Gotcha.” Nebula said pleased. Aiming her gun at the weapon, she pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast. Nebula fired and suddenly shards of metal rained down upon them. Floating in the air, surrounded by a halo of light, was the Infinity Stone. Nebula made a leap but something in Merry pushed her to do the same. Both women were reaching for the stone but only one could catch it.

Merry reached out, she had to prove she was useful, that she was worth something, that she was strong. Her small hand caught the Stone and in an instant her world went black. A heat like no other overtook her body, filling every cell and ripping her apart. She screamed out in pain.

“Merry!” Ronan roared and moved to take the stone from her.

“No!” Peter yelled at the same time and quickly grabbed onto Merry’s shoulder. The same heat, same power, was now shared between the two of them. A cloud of purple gas and lighting began to surround them and pushed Ronan away. As the Stone’s power began peeling the skin from their bodies, Peter pried Merry’s fingers apart and freed the Stone. It hung in the air, spurring on the storm.  

Groot broke through the wall of destructive energy. In his hands was the original orb, opening it, he gently sealed the Infinity Stone back in its protective confine. As soon as the orb was screwed shut, the purple cloud diminished. It cleared away, revealing both Peter and Merry who lay on the ground.

“Peter!” Gamora yelled, running toward her friend. Falling to her knees, she shook his body. After a few vigorous movements Peter came to. Blinking, his eyes looked up into Gamora’s worried face. She breathed a sigh of relief and helped him sit up, once he was settled he looked over to Ronan who clenched Merry to his chest.

Drax slowly made his way to Ronan and Merry.

“She isn’t responding.” Ronan proclaimed forlorn.

“We will take her to the Nova Corp healing center.” Drax promised. “You need to stop Nebula, Kehya, and Jael from retuning to Thanos.”

Ronan looked at Merry. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She was breathing but her pulse was very, very faint. Cuts and bruises marred her body. He swung her body up into his arms and handed her over to Drax, who cradled her close. “Please make sure she lives.”

Drax heard the sadness in Ronan’s voice and nodded his promise. Ronan made his way back to the Dark Aster just as Rocket stepped out from the ship.

“Hey what happened….oh.” Rocket stopped when he saw Merry in Drax’s arms. She looked near death. Quill didn’t look much better but at least he was conscious. A shadow cast over the little creature as Ronan moved passed and into the Dark Aster.

Moving towards the rest of the Guardians, Rocket came to stand before Peter and Gamora. “What do we do now?”

Gamora looked at him. “Keep Merry alive.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Once Ronan entered the Dark Aster, Prax came running towards him. “Master!” he called. Prax noticed that Ronan looked a deadly mix of grief stricken and enraged. Ronan’s strides were heavy and his steps were fast. 

“Prax, I need you to ready one of the mobile pods and make it quick.” Ronan called back, voice strained. 

Accepting his orders, Prax went to work. Quickly making his way to the south end of the ship. There various vehicles and large machinery were stored. He selected the best maintained mobile pod and made sure it was running sufficiently and then had it refueled. Just as he was finishing up, Ronan entered the large storage area and moved forth to the pod. “Is it ready?”

“Yes.” Prax answered. “However, I must ask – this was not originally part of the plan. What happened?”

Ronan’s face paled and he cast his gaze to the floor. “I was unprepared for Nebula to betray us. Gamora warned me to be careful but I cast it aside. I was too preoccupied.” He admitted shamefully. 

“You fell in love.” Prax noted. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” He lifted the hatch on the side of the pod and the door opened wide. “Love is something that heals and protects us.”

“And yet my wife’s life hangs by a thread.” Emotion swelled up in Ronan. “I dare not hope my child survived the energy from the Infinity Stone.” He turned to Prax. “Is this what love is to bring? If so, I do not want it.” He decreed bitterly.

Eyeing him angrily, Prax slammed the door shut. “Listen here, boy. You may be the commander but don’t forget I’ve changed your soiled diapers as an infant. You claim she may die and it seems she did it for you.” His index finger pointed at Ronan. “That is love and I’ll be damned if I let you renounce it.”

Ronan’s fists clenched at his side, angry that Prax was speaking to him in such a way. “My love for Merry issued her a death sentence!”

“Why don’t have you have some faith?” Prax asked. “You mentioned the Stone…”

“Merry touched it and her body absorbed its power. Almost ripped her apart.”

“Yet she survived.” Prax needed Ronan to understand that Merry could very well live. While uncommon, some have survived the Stone’s power. 

Ronan sneered. “Barely.”

Prax closed his eyes in frustration. “The Nova Corp will see to her injuries.” He saw a tick in Ronan’s jaw. “Do you not trust them?”

“No.” Ronan eyed him. “Why should I? Merry’s parents, Xandarians that they are…”

“Two out of so many.” Prax interrupted. “You know damn well that good Xandarian people are going to save her. Your father would be ashamed.”

Ronan let out a slow breath as realization hit him. His father would be ashamed of his behavior. He knew not why Merry decided to take the leap to capture the Stone but she did and paid the price; her life hung in the balance all while he was denouncing love like a fool.

“You think I did not wish harm upon Xandar when they attacked us?” Prax carried on. “I moved on because then I would be just like them– condemning a group without any basis except centuries old ignorance.” Once more, Prax lifted the handle and opened the door. “Save your wife and child. Save Xandar.”

Nova Corp Healing Center

“Help!” Peter yelled at he and the rest of the Guardians burst through the automatic doors of the healing center. His wail caught the attention of every doctor, nurse, and patient. Right behind him, Drax still carried Merry in his arms. Her pulse was so faint that he worried she succumbed to her injuries but her shallow breathes indicated she was fighting for life.

“What happened?” A doctor dressed in Nova blue and orange stepped up to the unconscious woman. He took in her ragged appearance. The woman’s skin was peeling in places, while blood congealed in others, bruises pained her body all over. Her body was limp and if it wasn’t for barely detectable rise and fall of her chest, he would think her dead.

“She came in contact with an Infinity Stone.” Drax reported. He looked down at her pale face. “She is fading fast.”

“Which stone?” It was common lore to speak of the Celestials and their Infinity Stones and what havoc they have wrought onto the universe. The Stones had been dormant for so long, they were all but forgotten. 

“Power.” Gamora answered quietly.

The doctor’s eyes widened and turned to a small group of nurses. “I need you to set up a room immediately! Round up every doctor that is available.” He held out his arms and lifted Merry from Drax’s. “We will try to save her but you know what happens to those who wield the Power Stone.” 

Disintegration.

“Yes.” Peter said from behind.

Nodding to the Guardians, the doctor began walking towards the emergency unit.

“Doc! Hold up!” Rocket rang out. As the doctor faced the creature, Rocket spoke up. “She’s pregnant…”

“I cannot guarantee...” He begun. 

“We know.” Peter returned sadly. 

Taking Merry back to the emergency unit, the Guardians all stood in a daze. Nebula and Merry’s parents were loose on Xandar and could easily report to Thanos. Their friend’s life was hanging on by almost nothing and the babe in her womb may already be lost to them. Ronan would be devastated to lose both. 

“I am Groot.” Groot stated. 

“How can we be positive, Groot?” For once, Rocket’s voice was not harsh and angry but melancholy. Nearly unrecognizable to even his own ears. 

Spreading his large arms wide, he gathered up all of them and held them close. Nurses and patients let them be as they went about their duties, knowing all too well the outcome may be dire. Gamora snuggled closer to Groot and caught her hand in Peter’s. Out of all of them, Peter was the closest to Merry. He looked at her with a blank expression. 

“If the worst is to come,” Gamora looked at him, “perhaps her sacrifice will grant her entrance into Valhalla. I am sure Odin would allow it.” 

“She doesn’t belong in Valhalla…” Drax spoke up. 

“She belongs with Ronan, with us.” Peter finished. 

Gamora’s gave Peter’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting his hand drop. Over the months Merry and Ronan had been married, the Guardians all took to her and considered her a dear friend. Gamora tried to think of happier times that they shared; like planting flowers in her garden or Merry gazing in awe at the little orbs of light Groot was able to conjure up. 

She hoped Groot wouldn’t have to light Merry’s way into the afterlife. 

 

Nebula scowled as Jael raced down the dusty plains of Xandar. “You idiots, how did you not know the stone was in his weapon?”

Turning her fierce gaze onto the cyborg, Kehya sneered right back. “Don’t blame us for this failure! You are the daughter of Thanos, perhaps you should have been more perceptive!”

Fighting the urge to bash the old woman’s head in, Nebula looked down at her tracking devices that were installed within her body. A warning went off in her head – a small vehicle was fast approaching them. 

“It is that Kree beast!” Jael cried out.

“Just drive.” Nebual ordered.

Jael pushed the vehicle to its limits. The small craft shook and rattled at the force it was accelerating. A loud boom was heard and then the vehicle was penetrated by missiles. They broke through the steel shell as Ronan fired continuously. The push from the blast had all three thrust forward. The assault did not last long for the small machine could not handle the blasts and it soon broke down. Sparks erupted from broken wires and smoke was emitting from the debris.  


Nebula’s right arm was broken from the impact and she grotesquely set it all back in place. Shooting a short glance to the front, she eyed Jael and Kehya who were unconscious; their bodies slumped over. Not caring if they were breathing or not, Nebula grabbed the nearest weapon and kicked the siding until it came lose. Stepping out from the crash site, she spotted Ronan. His pace was even and slow and his hateful gaze was upon her. 

She raised her weapon as she waltzed towards him. Nebula never once feared Ronan but his current demeanor was send a chill down her spine. Placing her finger on the trigger, Nebula stood her ground; she didn’t want to kill Ronan but hurting him enough to get the point was fine by her. “Stand down, Ronan.”

“Why have you done this, Nebula?” Ronan asked. He came closer to his once trusted companion. “You were the closest thing to a friend I had before…” 

His voice trailed off and Nebula’s anger sparked. “You mean before that Xandarian.” She spat out the word as if it were poison in her mouth. “And those stupid, oh what do they call themselves, Guardians of the Galaxy.” Her tone turned mocking. 

“Merry has none nothing to you, why?” He demanded. 

Nebula’s fist clenched at her side as her anger washed over her. “Because she ruined everything!”

“How?” His tone was harsh. 

“You were dead set on destroying Xandar and I was willing to wait out your petty quest for vengeance so we could go after Thanos. I followed you for years, hoping and waiting for you to see that Xandar is merely a speck in the universe.” She took a shaky breath. “We could have taken down Thanos and controlled the galaxy, even Odin would bow down.” Her eyes narrowed. “But you had to marry that…stupid bitch! A waste of space and human flesh. She changed you.”

Vowing to keep his feelings in check, Ronan offered a cool smile. Moving even closer to Nebula, she raised her weapon, aiming it at his face. Scowling slightly, “No need to threaten me, Nebula.”

“No need to get any closer.” She retorted.

“I need to…get close to you.” He had to choke out the words. “If I would have known your intentions then, I would have never have wed the Xandarian whore.” His words burned his tongue and in his gut, it felt as if acid was eating his insides. He saw her falter and her arm lowered. Standing in front of her, Ronan’s large hands cupped Nebuala’s face. Her black, pupil-less eyes widened and her body went slightly slack. 

“Ronan…” Nebula whispered. Her voice was breathy and smug. Finally, she thought, Ronan saw that he had made grave mistakes. 

“You were right that Merry came and changed me and how I see the world.” His grip on Nebula’s head tightened. Her eyes went round and she gave a small gasp of pain, shocked she looked at him. “I thought you liked pain, Nebula. You certainly love to inflict it on others.” Before she could respond, his hands contracted and Nebula’s head began to drum with pain. 

“You seek revenge on Thanos for what he did you, yet you can’t see you are just like him. This plan of yours has possibly cost me my wife and my child and for that, I must obey the ancient laws of my people.” Just as he finished, his hands squeezed Nebula’s head so hard that her flesh tore and wires and brain matter fell into his hands. The dead weight of her body slumped to the group in a crumpled heap. 

“A life for a life.”


	11. Chapter 11

Merry felt like she was floating. Her eyelids were heavy and with forced effort opened them. She moved as if she were in slow motion and took in her surroundings. Everything was dark but random bursts of colors decorated the inky darkness.

“Where am I?” Merry said out loud.

Just then, a bright white light erupted and swallowed Merry whole. Closing her eyes once more, she braced for what was to come – be it death or something else. She felt as if she was spiraling out of control. Her arms flailed out, attempting to catch herself from falling into whatever abyss awaited her.

Suddenly, she slowed and was gently lowered to a white marble floor. Touching the cool marble, she studied the runes that eloquently decorated it. Merry wrinkled her brow in concentration. The runes look familiar, they were not of Kree origin but something else. Her finger traced the delicate curves of the markings as realization hit her. They were Asgardian runes.

Raising her head, Merry glanced around. She was inside a large foyer, the space was open and welcoming with its gold and bronze color. She turned her head and her gaze fell upon a large door, inscribed with the Asgardian runes and fiercely protected by two solid statues of Valkyries that stood tall on either side of the heavy door.

Merry’s eyes widened when she finally understood where she was at.

“Valhalla.” A soft voice echoed.

Scrambling up to her feet, Merry looked around frantically, trying to locate where the voice rang out from. The doors swung open suddenly and a womanly figure walked through the arch way. “Welcome to Valhalla.”

“Frigga?!” Merry exclaimed.

Frigga gave Merry a warm smile and opened her arms to the young woman. Merry ran into them and embraced her tightly. Cupping the back of Merry’s head, Frigga looked down at her. “Merry, what did you do to end up here?”

Stepping away slightly, Merry looked at her. “I held an Infinity Stone.”

The goddess’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, Merry what would propel you to do that?”

“I had to prove myself.” She said defensively.

“To who?” Frigga voiced raised slightly. “Your parents?”

“No!” Merry exclaimed. “My husband…”

Frigga’s expression softened and she grasped Merry’s hand. “Husband?”

Smiling, Merry nodded. “Ronan, Son of Thaus of the Kree Empire.”

Frigga’s expression faltered a bit but she quickly gave a reassuring smile. “Why did you feel the need to prove yourself?”

Bowing her head, Merry looked at the beautiful marble floor. “Because I wish to not be useless.”

“Did he say you were useless?” Frigga’s voice was steel. At Merry’s silence, Frigga squeeze her hand. “Merry.” She commanded.

“No. Well...There was one time….” Merry’s voce was small, soft.

Arching a brow, Frigga gave a soft sigh. “Merry, explain.”

Ripping her hand from her friend, Merry paced. She wrangled her hands in nerves and cast a shy glance at the older woman. “We were under attack and Ronan sent me back to our bedchambers because he said there was nothing I could do.”

“Was there?” She prodded.

Merry’s lips formed a tiny pout. Frigga looked at her slyly with a knowing grin. “No.”

Nodding her head, Frigga cupped Merry’s cheek. “You are a not a warrior, my dear. Nor are you capable of magic. It seems he was merely trying to protect you.”

Guilt ate up at Merry. Frigga was right, Ronan did not send her on her way to make her feel inadequate; he did it to ensure both her and their child’s protection.

“Oh, Frigga.” Merry began, tears welling up in her eyes. “I did this to prove something and now I am dead.” A sob tore out of her tight throat. “I have denied myself and Ronan happiness and have killed our child.” She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and her knees buckled.

Reaching out quickly, Frigga steadied her and held her close. “You are not dead.” She paused. “You have not technically entered Valhalla.”  Lifting Merry’s chin, she gave her a warm smile. “My dear, the AllFather has bestowed a favor. If you choose death, you will be granted a seat in Valhalla, amongst the Aesir. Or, you can choose life.”

Merry stared at the goddess with awe. She looked over Frigga’s shoulder to the large gold doors that marked the entrance into Odin’s Hall of the Slain. While Merry knew the wonders and riches that lay beyond those doors were worth death, she yearned for a full life with Ronan and their children.

Bringing her eyes back to Frigga, Merry gave her a watery smile. “While an honor-“

“You wish to be with your family.” Frigga finished for her. Returning Merry’s sad smile, she leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her arms contracted around Merry’s small frame and held on tightly. “This is will be the last time I see you.”

A deep sadness slugged through Merry’s body and tears fell from her eyes. “I am happy I got to you see you.” She looked at Frigga. “You are my dearest friend.”

“Enough of this emotional woman’s chatter!” A booming voice rang out.

Gasping, Merry turned and saw Odin. “AllFather.” Merry bowed.  


Waving her off, Odin began speaking. “Enough, child. Your time is up, for you have chosen a mortal life over the splendor that is Valhalla.”   


“Odin.” Frigga warned.

Narrowing his eyes at her playfully, looking at Merry, he raised his spear. “Last chance, little one. Here or Xandar.”

Turning to face Frigga one last time, tears streaked her beautiful face and Merry knew hers was much the same. She threw her arms around the woman and hugged her close. “I love you, Frigga.”

Nuzzling her face in Merry’s silver hair, Frigga whispered back, “I love you, too.” Moving away, her lips formed a proud smile. “I am proud of you, dear. Have a fully and happy life.”

“I will.” Merry answered through tears. She then turned to face Odin. “AllFather, take me back to Xandar. To Ronan.”

He nodded and pointed his spear towards here. “I give you back life, Merry. May your life be fruitful and your days joyous.”

A spark of energy flashed before Merry’s eyes and engulfed her. She was falling again, moving fast, her heat beating like a drum in her chest. She heard voices swirling all around her. They were close… They were calling her name.

“Merry!”

A bright light flashed and suddenly her eyes were open.  She tried to take in a deep breath but her throat was clogged by a tube and she looked around and saw flashes of color, men and women calling out orders.

“Doctor!” A man called. “Her heart beat!”

A woman’s face suddenly was over hers and she opened her mouth in awe. “Make sure she is stable!”

 

Peter tried to listen to his mixtape but could find no pleasure in the smooth melodies. Being in hospitals reminded him too much of his childhood and Merry’s impending death was the icing on his shitty cake. He noticed that none of his companions were moving or attempting to make conversation; they were still, as if their activity would upset the balance of the universe.

“Peter Quill!” A nurse rushed out and darted towards him.

Shocked, Peter looked at the man. “Yeah?”

“She’s alive!” The nurse exclaimed happily. “Alive!”

Gamora jumped up and turned her attention to Peter. “You have to find Ronan.”

“I’m on it!” He nodded and ran out of the healing center.

 

Ronan entered Merry’s childhood home and looked around with disgust. While the home exudes wealth and riches, it lacked all warmth. It was still and cold, uninviting. He scanned the large space. “I know you are here.” His loud voice boomed out. “We need to end this.”

He heard shuffling and suddenly Jael appeared in the doorway that connected the foyer with the kitchen. “What are you doing here, Kree?” He spat. “It was a false deal – you gave us no Stone.”

“How can you be so cruel?” Ronan asked, exasperated. “Your daughter’s life may be ending and yet you don’t care.” He moved closer to the man, his large frame commanding.

“I never wanted her.” Jael admitted. “I didn’t want children but Kehya talked me into it because of what they could bring.”

“And what is that?”

He looked right into Ronan’s eyes. “A power piece.” He shrugged. “If Merry turned out to be decently attractive then we could sell her.”

Roaring his rage, Ronan moved quickly and caught Jael by the neck and slammed his back against the hard stone of the wall. His fingers griped Jael’s fragile throat tightly and the man struggled to breathe. His own hands clawed at Ronan’s, trying to obtain relief.

“You are despicable and yet you claim the Kree are savages.” His eyes flashed in anger. “I am glad you gave Merry to my father, as selfish as it is, but at least she got away from you.” He looked around, “From this unholy place.”

“So what?” Jael retorted. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Because I won’t let that happen.” A feminine voice said from behind Ronan.

Ronan turned his body to face Kehya, while still keeping his grip on Jael’s throat. “I do not fear you.”

She gave a smug smile, “Oh, but you should.” She began whistling and an arrow shot through the air and laded mere inches from Ronan’s face. “You don’t let go of my husband, I will pierce your skull.”

Letting out a deep breathe, Ronan let go of Jael.  He fell to the floor, landing on his hands and knees; he coughed and took in several breathes. “You should still kill him.” His voice was croaky and broken. He lowered his head to take several more deep breathes.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Kehya screamed as her body stiffened and she crumpled to the floor. As her body fell, Nika stood there, with a gun in her hand. “Not if I kill you first.”

Mouth agape, Jael looked at his wife’s corpse. “You stupid-!” A beam bullet ripped through Jael’s face, ending his life.

Ronan looked at the woman and gave her a quizzical look.

“I always wanted to do that.” She admitted. “They deserved it.”

He nodded, “That they did.”

He stepped over Kehya’s dead body and started his way out the door. Turning, he faced Nika, “Coming?”

“You trust me after I just killed two people?” Her brow was raised in questioning.

“You did it for, Merry.” He stated simply. “You have earned my trust.”

“Where is she?” She asked.

“At the healing center. We must get there.”

“Is she alright?”

Ronan’s eyes cast down, “I hope so.”

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The stale, sterile air hit Ronan’s nose as he entered the large medical facility. His large strides were quick and insistent, eager to get to Merry. He cast a sideways glance to the little woman at his side, striving to keep up with him.

“Yo, Papa Smurf.” Peter lightly smacked Ronan on the arm. “Slow down will ya? She will be there, promise.” Peter grabbed what little he could of Ronan’s armor and caught the Kree. Tugging, he slowed Ronan’s paced.

“Quill.” Ronan growled his warning.

“Tsk, tsk.” Peter waggled his index finger at Ronan. “Not in front of the lady.”

Rolling her eyes, Nika huffed and firmly placed her hands on her hips. “I murdered two people minutes ago.” At Peter’s pale face she gave a slight smile, “I can handle some bickering.”

Clearing his throat, Peter looked back to Ronan. “Regardless of who murdered who, slow the hell down.”

“Can’t keep up?” Ronan mused playfully. He looked smug. “Or is it all those sweets you eat slowing you down?”

Jabbing Ronan in the ribs with his elbow, Peter let out a laugh. “What can I say. I like sweet things.” His expression turned sheepish. “Like your wife!”

Growling, Ronan lightly pushed Peter against the wall, he bounced back and winked at Nika. They turned silent as the trio made their way down a long, dim hallway. They passed numbered doors and Peter silently counted to himself.

“Which room is she in?” Nika asked.

“246.”

They had just passed room 188 and still had a ways to go before they reached their destination. Ronan felt nervous, a ridiculous notion to him. He was not eager to tell her that her parents were murdered, while Merry hated them he knew she wouldn’t have wished death upon them. In the very back of his mind, Ronan felt responsible for Merry’s current condition. If he would have let her stay and help during the attack on the Aster she would have never been kidnapped.

“What are we going to do about Thanos?”

Peter’s voice cut through Ronan’s thoughts. He looked at the man and his face scrunched slightly. Truth be told he was not sure what to do about Thanos, he killed Nebula and Kehya and Jael were dead, as well. However, Thanos was never short on willing henchmen. “After I see Merry we will speak with Nova Prime.”

Confused, Peter quirked a brow. “And what exactly will she do?”

Ronan shrugged. “I don’t know. Something. She has the means to reach out to other worlds.”

Should we still worry?” Nika’s small voice poked through.

Peter and Ronan exchanged nervous glances. “We don’t know but we will find a solution.” Peter smiled down at the woman.

“She’s married, Quill.” Ronan stated and smirked at Peter’s eyeroll and Nika’s blush.

“That is not…” Peter started, looking a bit startled as he tried to explain to Nika.

“It’s okay.” Nika gave him a reassuring smile and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. “And for the record, Ronan, I am not married.” She cast a glance towards Peter. “He died.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Peter said, his voice sweet and genuine.  

“I apologize.” Ronan said. “I was unaware.”

Nika nodded her head towards Ronan in understanding and cast a shy glance at Peter. Flushing, she averted her eyes when his gaze met hers. She scolded herself for acting so childish.

Ronan quickened his steps as numbers on the doors increased. Looking behind him, he noticed Peter and Nika talking amongst themselves and took it as a sign he could leave them be. Rounding the corner, Ronan came face to face with the closed door to Merry’s room.

“You want some time alone with her?” Peter asked.

“No!” Nika exclaimed at the same time Ronan answered “Yes.”

Raising his brows, Peter clicked his tongue. “Well, it looks like we have an issue.”

“She is my wife.” Ronan said harshly to the woman.

“She is my friend!” Nika clenched her fists at her side. “I took care of her!”

“As have I!” Ronan bellowed.

“Okay!” Peter raised his hands in the air. “We need to take a moment and relax.” He looked at the Kree. “Would it be so terrible to have us go in with you?” At Ronan’s scowl, Peter held up his index finger. “Ah, we promise to leave to give you some alone time. Just give us, “he paused and rattled his head a bit, “five minutes.”

“Five…!” Nika started but quieted when Peter glared at her. “Five minutes is just fine.” She gave Ronan a sweet smile, biting the inside of her cheek.

“See?” Peter opened his arms wide. “We are all in this together.”

“Shut up, Quill.” Ronan snapped and reached for the door handle, turning it but then froze.

“Well, c’mon.” Nika urged impatiently.

“Ronan?” Peter’s voice was quiet.

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?” Ronan admitted. “I am the reason she is here in the first place.” He let out a deep breath. “If I would have let her stay near me instead of ordering her to the bedchamber.”

Putting his hand on Ronan’s shoulder, Peter reasoned with him. “You didn’t know this was going to happen. Merry would never hold it against you.”

“She is amazing.” Ronan gloated.

“Exactly, that’s why you should open this door so we can see her and then leave you two for some weird Kree-Xandrian lovin’.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to mate so soon after a near death experience.” Nika said, her voice logical and cool.

“Please never speak of our mating.” Ronan asked, cheeks blooming with a hot pink color. Glancing at the both of them. “I am opening the door.”

“Well thank God!” Peter burst out.

Pushing open the door, Ronan’s eyes sought out his wife. She was laying on a hospital bed and raised her head when she heard the door open. Merry smiled at him and sat up, opening her arms to him. Smiling back, he took large strides to get to her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Merry, who held onto him with a vise-like grip.

“Oh, Ronan you are alive.” Merry muffled into his throat.

“Yes, I am but better yet you are.” Ronan let her go and cupped her face. Scratches marked her pretty face and there was some bruises and other cuts on her throat, what he could see of her decollate, and arms. Lowering his head, his lips caught hers in a sweet kiss. Merry sighed her content and kissed him back, happy that he was okay.

“Merry?” A familiar voice rang out.

Breaking her lips from Ronan’s, Merry looked over to the doorway and saw Nika. “Oh, Nika!” Her friend came over and gently sat on the bed next to Merry. The woman hugged and shared smiles. “I am so glad you are here.”

“Thanks to your husband.” They both glanced towards Ronan. “I like him, even if he can be a bit hotheaded.” She smiled at Merry’s admiring look. “We have a lot to talk about but I think it is time for you and your husband to be alone.”

“Nika you don’t have to go.”

“I know but you two need it.” Smiling at Merry she hugged her and nodded towards Ronan. She walked back towards Peter who was standing in the doorway.

“Hello, Peter.” Merry gave a wave.

Waving back Peter said, “I’ll catch up with you later. I don’t want to talk any time away from Ronan.” He waved them both good bye and left with Nika, closing the door behind him.

“Ronan, is something amiss?” Merry spoke up after the pair had left. She reached her hand out to her husband.

Slowly walking towards her, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her soft hand he held it against his chest. “I am worried about you.”

“I am just fine, my love.” Merry tried to soothe him.

“And our child?” Ronan held his breath waiting for the answer. He knew if they lost the child they could always have more but there would always been an emptiness, a sadness for the loss of a life.

Tears formed and fell from Merry’s eyes, “By the grace of Odin and Frigga our child is safe.”

A deep sigh of relief overtook Ronan as he fell onto the bed next to Merry. Wrapping her warrior in her arms, Merry hugged him as he took several deep breathes. She felt his hand go under the blanket and her hospital gown to settle on her stomach, just as slightly rounded with child as before.  

Merry kissed Ronan’s forehead. “Tell me what happened after I grabbed the Infinity Stone.”

Looking up at Merry, “I killed Nebula and your parents are dead, as well.”

Her eyebrows arched and Merry’s eyes widened in surprise. Truth be told, she felt little guilt or sadness over the three deaths. “You said you killed Nebula.”

He nodded.

“But you also said my parents are dead.”

He nodded again.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Did you kill them?

“No.” It was a simple answer.

“Then who did?”

Ronan hesitated. “Do you truly wish to know?”

Merry wasn’t sure if she did or not. Her parents were gone and they could never hurt her again. Knowing who killed them would not change that. “No, at least not right now.”

Giving her a small smile, Ronan claimed her lips once more. Merry’s hands cupped her face as she deepened the kiss, causing Ronan to moan. “Merry,” he murmured against her full lips “you are in recovery we cannot do this.” Breaking the kiss he gave her wicked smile. “I promise when you are better, I will do unseemly naughty things to you.”

Giving him a giggle, Merry nodded her agreement. “You better keep to your word, husband.”

A silence overtook them as Ronan drew little circles over her stomach. After a moment, Merry spoke up. “I told the doctors about your father.”

His movements stilled on her skin. “Excuse me?”

She looked at his shocked, wide eyes. “I told the doctors about how your father fell ill. They think they can help him.”

She felt his body tense and she feared he would say no. She reached down and laid her hand over hers. “Ronan, please, our child needs their grandfather.”

He looked into her green eyes, so full of love and hope. She was right, their child needed their grandfather. Theus would spoil his children rotten and would love, cherish and protect them. He would tell stories and teach them the ancient ways of the Kree.

“I will allow them to heal my father.”

Reaching up, Merry wrapped her arms around him and pressed him hard against her body. Holding his beautiful face in her hands, Merry smiled at her husband. “I will never replace those you lost but thank you for allowing me to give you a family.”

“I should be thanking you.” Ronan admitted. “You are giving my father back his help and giving me a child.” He smiled sheepishly, “Hopeful we can make more children.”

“Deal, warrior.” Merry laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ronan gently pulled the panels of Merry’s dress together, hooking the delicate pearl snaps together. The soft blue silk hugged the bodice close to her body, he let his hands drop to her waist. Gently turning, Merry faced her husband and offered a smile. “Nervous?”

Large hands contracted against her stomach. “I do not understand why she wishes to speak to me.”

Letting out a small laugh, Merry looked up at her husband. “To be fair, she wants to speak to both of us.” Reaching her hand out, she grasped onto Ronan’s strong forearms as she felt a little faint. Steading herself, she gave Ronan a reassuring smile at his worried expression.

“Perhaps you should stay here.” He said, voice full of concern. His hands gripped where they rested on her hips and gathered her closer to his body.

“Oh!” She lightly smacked his arm. “I am fine, I just need some food.” Turning, she eyed the serving tray that hovered over her freshly made bed. Snatching up a chocolate chip cookie, she took a large bite.

Quirking his brow, Ronan eyed her. “You need more than that.”

“I don’t want to eat too much.” She reasoned. “I am already jittery, I don’t need a heavy meal mingling with the butterflies.”

“Butterflies?” His expression was pure confusion. “What does the final form of a caterpillar have to do with anything?”

Letting herself chuckle, Merry wrapped her arms around Ronan’s neck and rose herself up onto her tip toes as Ronan’s arms circled her waist. “It’s an expression.”

He angled his head to look down at her, “Oh?”

“Mhmm.” She answered softly. “It means you’re anxious or excited.” She eyed Ronan’s lips. “Just like now. I have butterflies whenever I am around you.”

Capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss, Ronan’s hands traveled down to her bum and cupped the plush globes through her dress. “Ronan.” She gasped against his mouth as he kneaded her ass.

“I excited you?” He mused, nipping at her lips.

Her moan of pleasure was Ronan’s answer and music to his ears. He deepened the kiss as his hands gathered the fabric and then met warm flesh. He fingers skimmed the lace trimming of her undergarments, inching under the fabric.

“Ronan.” Merry moaned, moving a breath away from her husband. “We can’t…” If she wasn’t already melting in his embrace, his scorching kiss would have engulfed her. Molding her body closer to Ronan’s, she felt his long fingers lightly trail along the naked flesh of her rear and moving lower until the tips met damp flesh.

Merry gave a quiet yelp and grinded her pelvis against Ronan’s, seeking relief. Logically, she knew it hadn’t been that long since her and Ronan engaged in mating activities but it felt like lifetime.

Ronan moved his fingers against the plump folds of her pussy, swollen with need. Using two fingers, Ronan traced the seam of her cunt and met her little clit. He sucked Merry’s tongue into his mouth just as he caught the hard nub between his fingers and gently squeezed.

“Ronan!” Merry’s back arched and wetness pooled into his hand. Her small hands kneaded his back and shoulders as she moved her hips.   
  
“Yes, Merry.” Ronan’s deep voice rasped, causing a fire to rise in her blood. “Move on my fingers.” As her hips rocked back and forth, Ronan’s fingers left her clit and thrust into her tight channel. Whimpering, Merry’s cunt squeezed around his long fingers as she moved quickly against him.

As Ronan played, Merry’s own hand went to the snaps of his pants and quickly undid them. She barely got the third snap open before his erection sprang free and into her grasp. Gently curling her fingers around his length, she began stroking him in time with her own movements.

“Merry.” Ronan ground out. Letting his head fall, his forehand landed against hers and he closed his eyes as she stroked his swollen shaft. Rocking into her hand, he felt her squeeze him softly which caused him to groan and beads of pre-cum to seep from the tip. “I need you.” He quickly removed his fingers from her sheath. “Now.” He growled.

In a flash, Merry was kneeling on the hospital bed, her gown flipped up and cool air hit her heated pussy as Ronan tore the lace away. She felt the bed dip as his large body joined her and felt him grasp her hips in his hands. Merry moaned and angled her ass up, offering herself to her husband.

Ronan swore in ancient Kree and entered his wife’s tight cunt with a hard thrust. He heard her scream his name as his hips began to move. He rode his wife hard, causing the bed to sway and move with every deep, demanding thrust. Moving a hand under her, Ronan’s fingers flicked and caressed her clit. 

“Ronannnnn…” Merry mewled. With every movement, Ronan’s cock went deeper, stroking her sensitive channel while his fingers rubbed against her clit. His dick stretched her so wide and was so deep. It was almost too much as Merry’s arms burned and her vision blurred but she didn’t want him to stop…

Ronan’s hands held Merry’s body still as he pounded into her soft flesh. He felt the beginnings of her orgasm, tight muscles gripping his cock like a vise. Moving harder, he spurred on her release, the spasms milking his cock as he exploded inside her.

His breathing ragged, Ronan stilled behind Merry. His dick was still insider her, feeling the small aftershocks and the slickness that was caused by her release. He willed himself to calm down, for he could easily fuck her again.

After a moment, Ronan gently removed himself from Merry’s body. Tucking himself back into his pants, he got off the bed and walked over the wash basin. Wetting a wash cloth, he made his way back over to Merry who was now sitting up, smoothing the fabric of the gown that surrounded her.

“Come here.” He patted the edge of the bed. He watched Merry scoot down to here he was. Taking her legs, he spread them and moved the dress out of the way. He looked between her legs, her vulva was flushed red and swollen. Casting her an apologetic look, he moved the damp cloth against her folds.

“Oh!” Merry let out as the cloth touched her sensitive flesh. The texture of the cloth was causing a sweet friction and Merry found herself aroused once again. “Oh my gods.” She moan and shyly met Ronan’s purple gaze.

“You still want me? This?” He asked, shocked.

Her brows knit together, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Ronan let out a grunt as he bathed his wife, attempting to ignore her sweet sounds. “I took you too hard. You’re still healing.”

In a bold move, Merry reached out and grabbed Ronan’s hand and placed it against her intimately. His eyes flashed as Merry worked his fingers against her. “Does it feel like I hated it?”

Growling, Ronan lowered his head down and captured Merry’s clit between his lips. “Ronan!” Merry moaned, wrapping her legs around his head, holding him captive. Sucking her clit into his mouth, his warm tongue flicked and moved against the seam of her pussy, tasting her sweetness. He licked her to two orgasms and afterward gently cleaned her.

Tossing the soiled cloth back into the wash basin, Ronan gathered another pair of undergarments and handed them to Merry. As she was putting herself together, a knock sounded at the door. Flushed, Merry motioned for Ronan to answer it. Chuckling at her blush, Ronan opened the door.

“Good day, sir.” Corpsman Rhomann Dey gleefully greeted Ronan with a smile. He nodded at Merry who was still flushed and embarassed. “Ma’am.” He looked back to Ronan. “Nova Prime is ready to see you.”

Ronan nodded his understanding and Dey turned and walked away. Closing the door softly behind him, he waltzed over to Merry, who was fussing with her gown. He caught her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. “I love you.” He whispered.

Kissing him back, Merry smiled against his lips. “I love you, too.” She cuddled closer to him as he held her and she sighed her contentment. “I still can’t believe it.” She blurted out.

“Believe what?”

“That you love me.” She admitted shyly.

Using his index finger to tilt Merry’s head up, his eyes met hers. “Why wouldn’t I?” He repeated her earlier question.

Feeling flustered, Merry tried to compose herself. “I’m sure you could find someone…” Ronan cut her off by taking her hand and placing it on his chest, over his heart. Merry’s intake of breath was audible. He was not wearing his usual Kree armor but instead a uniform provided by the Nova Corps; she could feel the heat radiating from his body under her palm.

“What is my heart doing?” He asked her.

Arching her brow, Merry gave him a confused look. “It’s beating.” She said matter-of-factly.

Taking her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles. “And it beats only for you.” His free hand covered her stomach. “You and this little one.”

Merry’s heart as if it were going to burst. She gave him a bright smile and laced her fingers with his. “Shall we go see Nova Prime?”

Letting out a huff, Ronan followed Merry as she made her way to the door. “If we must.”

Chuckling at her husband’s demeanor, they walked down the long corridor to Nova Prime’s personal commanding center. The large room was open, inviting, and was decorated in the traditional Nova Corps blue and orange; colors that were incorporated into both Ronan and Merry’s clothing, a gift from the corps.

Nova Prime was standing by a huge hologram of the city, watching over as the citizens went about their day. She looked up when she heard the couple enter. “Thank you for meeting with me.” She met them with a smile and a nod of her head.

“Our pleasure.” Merry returned then blushed slightly when she realized she spoke over Ronan. Her husband gave her a reassuring grin and squeezed her hand.

Nova Prime smiled to herself as she watched the couple in front of her. The Kree warrior was huge, standing well over 6 feett and heavily muscled, and was casting sweet glances down to the petite woman. Nova Prime noticed the small bump that was highlighted by the cut of the gown she was wearing. “I must say, Merry, I am happy to see that you have recovered from your injuries.” She walked towards them. “I am honored to be in the presence of someone who survived contact with an Infinity Stone.”

Merry felt her face heat at the woman’s praises. She gave a nervous smile and fiddled with her dress. “Oh, it was nothing…”

“Nothing?” Ronan’s booming voice rang out. He stared down at his wife in disbelief. “Merry, you handled one of the most destructive items in the universe.”

“And lived to tell the tale.” Nova Prime stated. “It takes an incredible person.”

“Yes.” Ronan agreed as he looked into Merry’s green eyes. “It does, indeed.”

Smothering a grin, Nova Prime cleared her throat. “I have an update on your father, Ronan.”

Ronan tore his gaze from Merry’s and looked at Nova Prime. Once Merry was stabilized, the Nova Corps Medical Unit offered their services to help Theus and his condition. It had been almost a week since treatments began.

“How is he?” Ronan asked. “You forbad me from seeing him while under your medical advisor’s care.”

Nova Prime nodded her head, understanding the frustration in Ronan’s voice. “We were not sure of the disease or the cure. It was best to avoid any sort of contamination.”

Merry laid her hand on Ronan’s chest in support. “We understand.” She said softly.

“Yes, well,” Nova Prime began, “Your father has been cleared of his illness.”

The statement was short and simple but it shocked Ronan and Merry. The Kree opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Nova Prime allowed them a moment of silence.

“How?” Ronan finally asked.

Waving her hand, Nova Prime scrunched up her nose. “That is a question you would have to ask the medical staff.” She offered a smile, “It’s all jibberish to me. However, we will need to keep your father under our supervision for a few more days to ensure complete recovery.”

“Of course.” Ronan nodded his understanding.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Nova Prime looked over the warrior. “I have another issue to discuss with you.” Ronan motioned for her to continue, confused on what it could be. “I understand that you and your people have been nomadic for quite a number of years.”

“As a result of the Xandar.” Ronan sneered.

Nova Prime held up a hand in truce. “Yes. I know nothing will rectify the past nor bring back the dead. However,” she paused and stared at Ronan. “I have sanctioned a large piece of land east of here. There is enough land to rebuild a small Kree community.”

Merry’s mouth gaped open in surprise and she looked at Ronan, who was eyeing Nova Prime suspiciously. “What is your price?”

A bark of laughter ripped from Nova Prime’s throat and she shook her head. “There is no price but I am willing to offer you a position within the Nova Corps.”

“A positon?” Ronan questioned.

Nodding, Nova Prime clasped her hands together. “The Nova Corps is in charge of handling intergalactic disputes and is the first line of defense before the big guy becomes involved. We need someone who will uphold justice and carry out sentences without bias.” She eyed Ronan. “You have proven to be an honorable man but powerful. You are exactly what we are looking for.”

Ronan felt Merry move closer to him and he drew an arm around her waist. A position within the Nova Corps would not only offer stability but a platform to help rebuild his people and to prevent anymore atrocities and to punish those who commit them. Ronan looked down into Merry’s wide eyes, so full of love and support; he would build a better future for not only her, but his children, and beyond. “I accept.” He answered, still looking down at his wife who now offered him her brilliant, beautiful smile.

“Wonderful!” Nova Prime exclaimed. “I will send word that you have accepted and a ceremony shall be held in your honor. Welcome to Nova Corps, Ronan the Accuser.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I can’t believe big blue is going to work for the Nova Corps!” Rocket laughed. “What kind of shit is that?”

“Rocket.” Gamora grumbled, annoyed at the little raccoon. She tossed a reassuring smile towards Merry, who was sitting on top of her hospital bed. “I’m sure Ronan will do great.”

“I still can’t believe he accepted.” Peter piped up from his position behind Merry. His hands were full of her hair, trying to style it in an intricate braid. “Don’t move, Merry… I’ve never tried this style before and I want to get it right.”

Drax rolled his eyes from the chair he was sitting on. “Why do you insist on indulging in such feminine activities? My wife never braided hair.”

“I am Groot.” Groot chided Drax.

“Oh c’mon, Groot!” Rocket exclaimed. “Let us give Peter a hard time!”

“Thanks, Groot.” Peter smiled at the creature. He looked at Drax and Rocket. “You are all a bunch of jackasses.”

“Hey! That’s my line!” Rocket accused. “You stole it off of me!”

Huffing out a breath, Peter’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t own that saying, Rocket! Plenty of people say it!”

“Boys!” Merry and Gamora yelled out.

“We were just messin’ around!” Rocket stated, crossing his arms. “Besides, we all know who stole it from who.”

Everyone else in the room sighed while Rocket cackled. Drax and Groot went back to relaxing while Gamora nibbled on some of Merry’s snacks. Merry felt Peter tug and pull on her hair, “So, Ronan has not mentioned your plan.”

“Plan?” Gamora’s brow arched in questioning.

“The plan you all cooked up to trick my parents and Nebula.” Merry answered. “I heard Peter came up with it.”

“I did.” He said proudly.

“Too bad it was a hot mess.” Rocket volunteered with a mouth full of cookie.

“It really was.” Gamora agreed.

“I am surprised it worked.” Drax offered up.

“I am Groot.” Was Groot’s input.

“Thanks, guys.” Peter’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “The point is that it worked!”

“Somehow.” Gamora murmured.

Merry chuckled. “I suppose I shall just be grateful that it worked.”

“Exactly.” Rocket winked at her.

“Where is Ronan now?” Drax asked as he causally flipped through a magazine that was left in the room.

“He is with Prax to discuss future plans.” Merry bit in her lip in worry. While she was confident many would be happy about finally settling down; old wounds cut deep and some would resist.

“Hey.” Gamora’s soft voice reached Merry’s ears, the green assasian placed her hand on Merry’s arm in reassurance. “Everything with be fine.” She gave a small smile, “Ronan can be persuasive.”

“Yeah he can.” Peter said with a laugh. “He turned you from a shy girl to a full blown sex machine.”

“Peter!” Merry exclaimed, a crimson blush radiated from her face. She brought her hands up to cover her eyes. “I told you all that in confidence!” She whipped her body around and grabbed a pillow and began beating Peter with it.

“Hey!” He muffled as Merry beat him with the soft pillow. “Watch it!”

“Freakin’ unbelievable.” Rocket said and went back to munching on his cookie while Groot, Gamora, and Drax sat and laughed then they all ducked as Merry came for them.

**The Dark Aster**

  
“They are not going to be happy about this.”

Prax’s concerned voice broke through the still air as he and Ronan stood outside the training hall. Ronan had called for Prax to gather everyone together so they could discuss Nova Prime’s offer.

“Why shouldn't they be?” Ronan asked slowly.

With narrowed eyes, Prax continued. “Not many people feel the need to go back to their oppressors.”

“You said it yourself that we should move on.” Ronan ground out.

“And we should.” He looked up at Ronan, “However, there is a difference convincing one person versus a whole lot of them.”

“They’ll listen to me.” Ronan’s voice was deep and confident. “I am the son of Theus, leader of the Kree.”

“That you are.” Prax nodded, with pride. “But if Reddian and Kalen step in you may have your hands full. They can be persuasive and rumor has it that they are not very happy with the changes your wife has made.”

Ronan ground his teeth in ire. “Merry has done nothing wrong.”

“Ah,” Prax quirked a brow. “But she has changed your thinking. You must remember most of these men are thirsty for blood and you were hel-bent on shedding it...”

“Until Merry came along.” Ronan finished the statement that Prax refused to finish.

Prax’s expression softened and his gave a small smile, “I appreciate the changes our mistress has done and most of us do, too.” He lowered his voice, “However, one must question if Nebula’s interests were purely her own.”

“Thanos and Merry’s parents manipulated Nebula’s feelings for me…” Ronan reasoned. He wished to not think of any other possibility.

“While I am aware of that,” Prax began, “How would Nebula been able to manage such a swift escape with your wife?”

“Thanos has other henchman.” Ronan answered quickly.

“That are familiar with the ship and the layout of the chambers?” Prax questioned. “Nebula wouldn’t have known all the passages and she is unaware of where your chamber is. Shocking, considering you two fucked on numerous occasions.” His tone was sheepish.

“This isn’t about my past.” Ronan growled. “Are you trying to say that there is another traitor among us?” Ronan didn’t want to believe it but Prax was right. While Nebula was familiar with most of the ship, she was mainly confined to the warrior’s corridors and was unaware of many areas, including his bedchamber and the vault that protected his father.

“Only few people know where your bedchamber is.” Prax tried to reason with Ronan. “Your father, your brothers, and the healer.” He paused. “We know it wasn’t your father.”

The giant Kree warrior stood still as Prax’s words sunk in. “Let’s just go and see how everyone reacts.” He started making strides towards the large closed doors. “If anything is amiss we will investigate further.”

**Nova Corps Healing Center**

“How are you feeling?”

Theus smiled at Merry’s soft voice. “Just fine, my dear.” He looked at her. “And you?”

Merry shifted in the padded chair that sat next to the hospital bed that Theus was currently confined to. “I am okay.” She placed a hand over her slightly rounded tummy. “Is everyone here treating you well?”

He nodded and reached over to pick up his glass of water. “I am amazed at the technology they have here.” He took a drink. “While Kree medicine is effective, I would not have lived if left to it.”

Merry placed her hand on her father-in-law’s shoulder. “I am glad that you agreed to the treatments.” She admitted with a smile.

Waving his hand, Theus spoke up. “While I wish to uphold Kree traditions among my people I do not object Xandrian innovation.” He gave a sly grin, “I am shocked that Ronan agreed but I think that it is clear he would do whatever to please you.”

Merry’s smiled slightly wavered. “Are you alright, child?” Theus asked, concerned.

She wrangled her hands and cast a worried look at Theus. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.” Theus said quickly then sighed at Merry’s cringe. “Is there something wrong with having your husband’s love?”

“No!” Merry cried out and placed her folded hands over her heart. “I love Ronan more than anything and I love that he feels the same, I just…” She trailed off, not knowing how to explain the feelings within her.

“Take your time.” Theus calm voice soothed Merry.

“I don’t want the others to resent me.” She let out in a rush. “I don’t want them to hate me because Ronan got lead astray, I don’t Ronan to wake up in thirty years and regret it all.” Merry closed her eyes and a few tears rained down her porcelain cheek. “He had so many plans, maybe he should have married someone stronger; someone more deserving.”

Theus shook his head and tsk-ed, catching Merry’s wide-eyed gaze he spoke. “Merry, you know very well what Ronan’s plans were and I am glad that they were tossed aside.” He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Ronan will never regret forgoing them and I know that our people are relived to never have to experience war again.”

“How can you be sure?”

Theus chuckled. “Trust me, I know my son and my people. As for you not being strong, you realize you handled an Infinity Stone?”

Huffing out a breath, Merry rolled her eyes. “Everyone brings that up!”

He barked out a laugh. “Because it is practically unheard of!” He shook in head in amazement. “You may as well get used to it because people will remember for years to come.”

Merry let out an annoyed grunt while Theus let out a booming laugh. “Oh, child you are something else.”

 

Later that night, Merry tossed and turned in the hospital bed. She rolled over on her stomach and let out a sigh. She had not seen Ronan all day and was worried about how everyone took the news. She punched and fluffed the pillows but nothing was helping to ease her mind and help her succumb to sleep. Merry decided to call the Guardians and getting together to eat snacks and talk. Just as she reached for her communicator the door to her room opened.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder but then relaxed as she realized it was her husband. “Ronan.” She sighed in relief.

He said nothing as he shut the door and locked it. Turning, he stalked towards the bed and shucked his clothing, tossing the garments over his shoulders; not caring where they landed.

Merry’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Ronan undress. As each piece was ripped from his body, she felt tendrils of pleasure begin to overtake her body. Soon he was devoid of any covering and his gorgeous muscular body was bared to her eyes. Her hungry gazed traveled from his intense purple eyes down to his wide shoulders and chest, to his sinewy stomach and finally to the flesh between his thighs; flushed and rigid with arousal.

His large hand circled his erection and began stroking up and down the length. “Undress Merry.”

His command was simple but his voice was strained, deep, and came out as a growl. She sat up and her hands went under the hem of her nightdress and pulled her panties down and tossed them over the bed. Sitting up on her knees, Merry pulled the gown over her head and threw it aside. Her breathing became heavier, causing her breasts to rise and fall.

Ronan watched Merry as she kneeled on the bed. His hand stroked his shaft as he saw her nipples harden and her tits thrust towards him as her back arched slightly. Ronan walked toward the bed and stopped and the edge of mattress. “Merry,” he growled as he slowed his strokes on his erection. “Suck my cock.”

Merry felt a jolt of arousal at his order. She crawled toward where he stood and settled herself on her knees, facing his engorged member. She looked into his eyes as she leaned in and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. They both moaned at the contact. Flicking her tongue along the slit, she felt his free hand tangle itself in her hair. As she sucked the tip, Ronan kept stroking himself; Merry felt his fingers bump her lips and he fisted his cock up and down.

“Open your mouth.” Ronan breathed out. His eyes darkened as he watched his wife open her mouth, her pretty pink tongue cradling the head of his cock. “I really want to come in your mouth.” He admitted as he stroked himself faster. “Or do you want me to come in you?”  
Merry’s sharp intake of breath licked flames over Ronan’s body. She flicked her tongue over the head and beads of pre-come decorated her tongue. Tearing his dick from her mouth, Ronan leaned down and caught her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body into his.

Using all the strength she had, she turned and pushed him down into the mattress. She landed onto Ronan kind of half-hazardly but quickly straddled his large thighs. His long legs hung over the bed and his feet were planted on the floor. She looked down into his satisfied face and ground her lower body against his arousal. Ronan groaned and thrust his hips up, seeking her heat.

“Merry,” He strangled out. “I need you.” Using one hand, he grasped her hips and with the other guided his erection to her opening. Running the head over her plump lips, he felt dampness and tucked the tip against her vulva.

Merry gave a whimper and used Ronan’s strong chest to steady herself before quickly lowering herself on his dick. Both let out cries of pleasure and then Merry began to move. Her hips moved against his, savoring the feeling of fullness. Up and down, she moved on his cock. Watching his face, she ensured he was feeling every bit as good as she was.

Ronan cupped her ass and used his strength to move her faster on his erection, tight muscles milked his cock and she was so damned wet. “Merry, you feel so good.” He growled out. “I love being inside you, I love feeling you come on my cock.”

“I love feeling you come in me.” She whispered back as she moved fasted on him. She looked down into his eyes and suddenly she became possessive. “You will never come in another.”

He let out a growl. “And you will never know another cock.” He stilled her hips and then suddenly slammed her down on him. She let out surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. “Your mouth.” Thrust. “Your tits.” Thrust. “Your cunt are all mine.” On his last omission he flicked his thumb over her clit, over and over. “Come for me, Merry. Show me how much you love my cock inside you.”

Merry let a strangled cry as her orgasm suddenly hit her. Ronan thrust up and soon roared his own release. Merry felt him empty himself inside her and soon she fell forward and landed on his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, Merry listening to his heartbeat slowly begin to calm. A mewl of pleasure escaped her as he stroked her back.

“Enjoyed yourself, wife?” Ronan teased. He shifted slightly, loving her little sounds of pleasure as he was still nestled inside her.

“Very.” She sighed then looked up into his face. “How did the announcement go?”

His arms tighten around her. “It went… Fine.”

Quirking a brow, she continued. “Just fine?”  
He cocked his head and gave her a small grin. “Nothing eventful happened. Prax thinks someone else was involved in Nebula’s plan.”

Her lips fell open in shock. “Who?”

Ronan shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know but few people know the whole layout of the ship and even fewer know where our bedchamber is located.”

Merry stayed quiet. That could only mean it was someone very close to Ronan. “Your brothers?”

“It is a possibility.”

She snuggled closer and laid her head on Ronan’s chest. Placing a small kiss on his chest she remembered her possessive words. “I wish I could say I am sorry for what I said but I am not.”

“For what you said?” Ronan feigned innocence. He knew she was talking about her declaration of possession during their lovemaking.

“That you are mine.” Her tone was serious and determined. She looked into his eyes. “And I am yours.” She lifted her body up and felt Ronan’s cock begin to harden inside her. Slowly moving her hips she felt his own thrust up. Feeling brave, Merry separated her body from Ronan’s. He grunted his dissatisfaction but then gave her a curious look when she turned around, back facing him, then leaned down and took his dick in her mouth.

“Merry.” He groaned and lifted his hips. As she leaned down to suck him, her ass lifted in the air, showing off her pretty pussy. Taking his thumb, his traced the sensitive slit and thrust two fingers inside her. She moaned around his erection and rewarded him with a slight nip of her teeth. His cock twitched between her lips.

Grasping her hips with his hands, he brought her lower body over his face. He felt her stop moving on his cock. “Don’t stop, Merry. You’ll like this.” His breath was warm against her sensitive cunt and he traced his tongue along her folds before sucking her clit into his mouth. Closing his soft lips around the hard nub, he flicked it with his tongue just as she sucked and flicked her tongue over his cock. They pleasured each other with their mouths until Ronan came down Merry’s throat and Ronan tasted Merry’s sweet release.

 

**The Dark Aster**

Reddian sat on his bed and contemplated what he was about to do. Whatever he did he would betray one brother while pledging allegiance to another. Either way, a bond was to be broken. Picking up his communicator he pressed a button that would lead him to his fate. It rang for a few beats before a gruff voice answered.

“Reddian?”

Reddian closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “We need to talk.”


	15. Chapter 15

Reddian nervously sat in the large, stiff chair while avoiding his older brother’s accusing stare. He looked down and wrangled his rough, calloused hands. Taking a few deep breathes, his own purple eyes met Ronan’s angry ones. Reddian winced when Ronan’s war painted face cast a scowl.

“Let me make sure I have this correct.” Ronan began as he begun to slowly waltz toward Reddian. “You and Kalen aligned yourself with Nebula, allowed for our people to be terrorized, and to top it all off.” He froze and bared his teeth in anger. “Put my wife and child in danger.” He quickly stepped in front of the younger man and frowned. “What was going through your mind?”

Reddian opened and closed his mouth a few times. There was no justification for what he had participated in and he put his people at risk. Shame pulsed through his veins and a ruddy color spread along his face. “Kalen was persuasive.”

Ronan let out a dramatic sigh. “What could he have possibly said that would convince you-“

“He said that if you got as soft as father we would all die!” Reddian shouted, eyes bright with unshed tears. “Father swore to protect us with the Infinity Stone but instead tossed it aside.” He brought his fist up to his eyes. “Mother and Lela and countless others were lost because of it. I didn’t want to lose what family I had left.”

Taking his eyes off his younger brother, Ronan turned and started out a large window. “I’m sorry, Ronan.” At Reddian’s small voice, Ronan turned. “There has just been so much change…Even now we are in a Nova Corp room. You wouldn’t have set foot in here a short while ago.”

“You’re right.” Ronan agreed. “However, things have changed. Nova Prime has generously offered a new beginning for those who seek it.”

“What do you mean?” Reddian asked, confusion laced his voice.

Giving Reddian a small smile, Ronan’s strong hands grasped the man’s shoulder. “Brother, Nova Prime is giving us a large amount of land to help rebuild.” Ronan’s intense gaze softened. “There is no need to worry. You won’t lose any more family.”

“What about Kalen?” Reddian asked in a meek voice.

Ronan’s face taunted and he became stiff. “Under normal circumstances I would kill him for his betrayal.” Ronan waved off Reddian’s shocked expression. “I won’t this time.” He stood up and looked down at Reddian. “Let us go. I wish to speak with him.”

 

**Merry’s Childhood Home**

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Merry said to herself as she looked around the disheveled and ransacked remains of her childhood home. Furniture, paintings, and other décor were thrown about and broken dishes and other china were shattered among the floor.

“It doesn’t take long for ravagers to loot abandon homes.” Nova Prime commented. “After the Corps collected your parent’s bodies and cleaned up the blood, it was only a matter of time.”

An involuntary grimace overtook Merry’s body at the mention of bodies and blood. Looking down at the floor, she noticed the faint discoloration that marked the spot where her parents met their doom. “Do you know who killed them?”

Surprised by the question, Nova Prime’s eyebrows raised. “You don’t know?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Merry ideally picked at a section of peeling wallpaper. “I figured it was Ronan…”

“Would that bother you if that were the case?”

Merry’s picking ceased and she picked up some crumbled flowers that were covered by pieces of a broken vase. Smoothing the soft petals with her fingertips, Merry stared at the plants. “No.” Her eyes met Nova Prime’s. “After everything they did…” Anger gripped Merry’s small frame and she clenched the flowers in her fist. “They deserved it.” A heat pooled in her fist and the flowers began to disintegrate until nothing was left. Opening her palm, Merry gasped and her shocked face looked to Nova Prime.

Nova Prime stood still, not even blinking as she made her way closer to the young woman. “We feared this may happen.”

“W-what would happen?” Merry asked. She looked down at her hand and noticed a faint purple hue tinted the pale skin.

“You absorbing some of the stone’s power.” Nova Prime said simply. “The Reality Stone is known to seek a host.” She shrugged. “We hypothesized that other stones would do the same.”

Merry ground her teeth together. “And you weren’t going to tell me?” Her fist clenched and the purple hue became more vibrant while Nova Prime took a step back. “Even if it was just a theory, you still should have told me!” Small cracks began to tear at Merry’s skin, all accompanied with a violent haze.

“Merry!” Nova Prime exclaimed. “Please calm down!”

Taking a deep breath, Merry closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. She thought of Ronan, their child, the Guardians, Nika, and her Kree brothers and sisters.  Looking down at her body, she saw the cracks disappearing and her skin became normal once more.

“Obviously, anger triggers it.” Nova Prime concluded. She cast a guilty glance towards Merry. “You’re right, we should have discussed it with you. However, you were under so much stress already…” Her voice trailed off; no matter how much she justified the decision, it still may not have been the right choice. Silence blanketed the room.

“You never answered my question.” Merry’s soft voice broke the stillness. “Who killed my parents?”

Nova Prime shifted on her feet. “I’m not sure I want to tell you.”

Merry ignored the small swell of pride at Nova Prime’s nervousness around her. She was finally someone to be taken seriously, even if it took dying to achieve it. “Tell me.”

“Nika.”

Arching her brow, Merry looked back down at the floor. “What reason did Nika have to kill them?” Merry knew Nika had plenty but she wasn’t going to discuss that with Nova Prime.

“It is possible that your parents had something to do with Myes’ death.” Nika’s husband.

Folding her arms across her chest, Merry continued with her question. “Did they?”

Nova Prime shook her head. “We are not sure. There is no way to explicitly prove it.” She motioned to the floor. “It’s not like we can ask them.” She clasped her hands together. “I brought you here so that you can get closure.” At Merry’s odd look, Nova Prime continued. “Also, so you can gather your things and bring them to the house that was built for you and Ronan.”

“A house?” Merry’s eyes sparkled with excited and huge smile grew on her face.

Chuckling, Nova Prime nodded. “Yes, your very own.”

Giving Nova Prime a small smile, Merry began walking toward the large doors. “There is nothing I want or need within these walls.”

Arching her brows, Nova Prime turned and followed Merry. “What do you suppose I do with it all?”

Once they were outside the house, Merry turned and placed her hand against the hard stone of the wall. “Destroy it.” Light glowed from beneath her palm and suddenly the building came tumbling down, burying all its secrets.

 

**The Dark Aster**

Ronan and Reddian made their way through the large crowd of Kree families that were currently it the process of moving their belongings out of the Dark Aster. Many had expressions of excitement while others looked apprehensive and worried. Young Kree children skipped behind their parents, elated for a new adventure.

Ronan sought out Prax and motioned for him to follow. “Have you see Kalen?”

“Last I saw he was on the commanding bridge.” Prax answered.

“Let us hope he is still there.” Ronan returned, his voice gruff.

Reddian and Prax remained quiet as they came to the bridge of the ship. Seated on Ronan’s commanding chair was Kalen, just as tall as his brother but lacking the muscular build. His own eyes were blacked out and he wore a scowl upon his lips. “Ronan.” His tone was icy.

“Kalen.” Ronan returned just as coldly. “I leave and you decide to take my place.”

“Just as well, you abandoned us to suite your own needs.”

Frowning, Ronan stepped closer to Kalen. “I never abandoned anyone. I was ensuring the health and safety of both my wife and our father.”

Giving a malicious smile, Kalen stood up. “You could have remarried and the old man? He was done for anyway. I’m surprised he lasted this long.”

Reddian quirked a brow at Kalen’s statement. “You wanted father to die?”

“Reddian, you are too precious.” Kalen mocked. He began walking towards the three men. “I didn’t just want him to die, I ensured it would happen. It just took longer than expected.”

“What do you mean?” Prax demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Kalen continued. “The great thing about our dying race is that we are too quick to hold onto the old ways. I poisoned father with a plant I found on a dying star.” He glanced at his brothers. “It’s child’s play to the medical advancements found on Asgard or Xandar but for the Kree? Certain death.”

“Except he didn’t die.” Ronan pointed out.

“I know.” Kalen scuffed. “That old bastard.”

Ronan felt a fire rage begin in his gut and travel throughout his body. “I should kill you, I have every right.”

He felt hands holding his shoulders back and Prax appeared beside him. “You don’t want his blood on your hands.”

“I’m not a good man, Prax.” Ronan retorted. “What does it matter?”

“You are a good man!” He cried out. “We are all relying on you! Us, Merry, and Xandar.”

“Yes, Ronan.” Kalen cooed. “Or should I say, Ronan the Accuser, Officer of the Nova Corps. Traitor.” He seethed.

With a roar, Ronan came for Kalen and grabbed his neck and slammed him down on the hard stone floor. “You wish to speak of traitors?! You tried to kill our father, you fed information to Nebula and Thanos!” Ronan lifted Kalen’s upper body a foot off the floor then slammed him back down, causing Kalen’s head to snap back and crack against the stone.

“Ronan!” Prax cried out, then moved to drag Ronan away from Kalen. “It’s not worth it.” Prax reasoned as he led Ronan away from Kalen.

Kalen coughed and wiped blood from his face and scrambled to his feet. He made a mad dash toward Ronan and Kalen. He made a loud cry but was soon caught by Reddian who then slammed him back down to the ground and the force snapped Kalen’s neck, killing him instantly.

“Reddian.” Ronan said, surprised.

“He was coming after you.” Reddian said. He looked at his brother’s limp body on the ground. Reddian became quiet and suddenly felt the pangs of guilt.

Ronan saw the distress on his younger brother’s face and made his way to him. “Reddian, you saved me. I will be forever grateful.” Clasping his brother’s shoulder. “Let us go.”

Nodding his agreement, Reddian followed Ronan out of the commanding bridge with Prax behind them. Once again, they passed their fellow Kree and swirl of activity made them forget the darkness they just left behind.

 

**The New Accuser Home**

The stench of sterile air hit Merry’s nose as soon as she stepped inside the home that was built for her and Ronan. She wrinkled her nose.

“That new home smell is quite off putting, isn’t it?” Nova Prime mused as she reached out to touch the bare white wall. “Once you get settled, it will be more welcoming.”

“I hope so.” Merry said casually.

Feeling Merry’s detachment, Nova Prime let out a small sigh. “I am truly sorry that I did not disclose to you what we knew about the stone.” She watched Merry give her a sideways glance. “To be fair, we don’t know much about it.”

“Why not?” Merry asked. “Xandar is one of the most advanced planets in the universe.”

“And?” Nova Prime Countered. “You are correct that we have the ability to discover what powers lie within that stone.” She paused. “However, some things should not be tampered with. Hence why I obtained and exiled the stone once the original deal with your parents and Theus fell through.”

“You knew about that?” Merry was surprised and a little embarrassed that Nova Prime new such an intimate detail about her life. However, she recalled Prax telling her that the stone was cast off somewhere.

“Yes.” Nova Prime stated. “My intention was that no one would find it but then your husband hired Peter Quill and his crew.”

Placing her hands on her hips, Merry gave Nova Prime a scrutinizing look. “If you knew that the stone was powerful, why didn’t you keep it here with you? Why would you place it somewhere that anyone could find?”

“Am I not allowed to make mistakes?” Nova Prime snapped defensively. Collecting herself, she gave Merry a pleading look. “I apologize.”

“No,” Merry began. “You are right. We are allowed mistakes.” She moved closer to Nova Prime. “I would be a hypocrite if I held this against you.”

A frown formed between Nova Prime’s eyebrows. “How so?”

Lifting her shoulders, Merry placed a hand over her stomach. “I desperately in love with a man who has had his share of mistakes and faults and yet I don’t hold them against him. It would unfair to hold others to a different standard.”

“You are a wise, fair young woman.” Nova Prime smiled at Merry. Her eyes moved about the room before landing on the large clock that stood tall near the other end of the foyer. “I am sorry but I must take my leave.” She reached out her hand and opened her palm which contained two keys. “Here are the keys to your new home. Enjoy.” Once Merry took the keys, Nova Prime nodded and turned and walked out of the house.

Finding the stairs, Merry ascending to the second level of the house. Making her way down the hallway she found the large master bedroom; it had an attached bathing room and a huge walk in closet, much like the one on the Dark Aster. Delighted, Merry made her way further down the hallway and found four smaller bedrooms. She decided the one closest to the master bedroom would be perfect for the nursery.

The sound of the door opening and the sound of people entering the house had Merry in a panic before a familiar voice rang out.

“Merry? You here?” Peter’s voice yelled out.

“Up stairs!” She called back.

Within seconds, the Guardians made their way into the small bedroom where Merry stood. She watched and giggled as Drax and Groot tried to maneuver through the door frame.

“I am Groot.” Groot said annoyed.

“Why the hell would she need the doors to be that tall?” Rocket cried out. “You can stop being a baby and duck.”

“I am Groot.” His voice was grumpy.

“This is very nice.” Gamora spoke up as she walked over to the large bay window. “You can see so much!”

Peter smiled at Gamora’s excitement. He turned to Merry. “We have a gift for you.”

Gasping, Merry smiled. “You didn’t have to!”

“We hope you like it.” Gamora said.

“I’m sure I will love it.”

Rocket shrugged off the bag that he carried and opened the flap. His hands grabbed a cylinder of thick, rolled up fabric. He walked over to Merry and lifted the gift to her. “We made it, Merry. So it may not be perfect.”

Giving the raccoon a grin, she took the gift. Unraveling the fabric, she held up the small blanket. Or quilt rather, as it was decorated by various squares that showcased a different scene. “It’s beautiful.” She looked at the group. “If you don’t mind me asking, what does each square mean?”

“Each piece depicts our home planets.” Drax explained. “The sixth tile is blank because we wanted you to finish it.”

“We thought Ronan Jr. would appreciate it.” Peter piped up. “This way, he can travel the galaxy and never leave the comfort of his bed.”

“Or she.” Gamora said with a laugh.

Blinking away tears, Merry hugged the quilt to her chest. “Thank you all! I love it.”

“Why don’t we break in this house by finishing that quilt?” Rocket suggested. “And if Merry feels up to it, she can also break in the kitchen and cook us some grub.” He added sheepishly.

Laughing, Merry nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Hours later, Ronan and Reddian stood outside the house. “This it?” Reddian asked, taking in the large structure.

“Yes.” Ronan answered. After they left the Dark Aster, they spoke with Nova Prime would filled them in one what to be done about Thanos. She said that the information has been passed to Asgard and will eventually be handed down to the Midgardian protectors, The Avengers. While there, Nova Prime also informed Ronan that Merry was at their new home and had the okay to move in. They also discussed Theus and that he would be able to leave the hospital very shortly.

Walking up to the door, Ronan grabbed the handle and opened the door. He was immediately welcomed by the sound of laughter and the smell of delicious food.

“Hey Papa Smurf!” Peter laughed from his place on the large couch.

“Peter.” Gamora scolded, then looking up at Ronan. “Merry is in the kitchen.” Her eyes widened when she saw Reddian and a small blush colored her face. “Hello, Reddian.”

“Hello, Gamora.” Reddian blushed in return.

Gamora waved her hand over the small buffet of food that cluttered the small table, “Would you like something to eat?”

Ronan pushed his brother toward the Guardians. “Eat. It’s been a long day.” He watched Reddian grab a plate and gather up some food. On his way to the kitchen, he nodded to Groot, Drax, and Rocket. He made it to his destination and saw that Merry’s back was to him.

“Merry.” He said softly, not wanting to startle her.

Turning around quickly, Merry’s eyes met his. “Ronan!” She wiped her hands on a dish towel and hurried over to him. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she crushed her body to his. In return, his large arms swallowed her up and held her close. Leaning down, his lips captured her and kissed her deeply.

“Mmm.” Merry moaned as his lips left hers.

“You seem a bit busy.” Ronan mused. “Where did you get the food?”

Giving him a grin, she bounced with excitement. “It was already here! A house warming gift from Nova Prime.” She smiled proudly. “I made it.”

“You don’t say!” He joked.

Laughing, Merry cupped his face in her hands. “How was your day?”

Ronan’s bright demeanor suddenly darkened and his body stiffened against Merry’s. Before Ronan could answer, Merry stood up on her tip toes and crashed her lips against his. Breaking the kiss, she spoke softly. “Let us not talk about it.” Grabbing his hand, she started toward the sitting room. “Let us eat and spend time with our friends. Tomorrow we will face our future.”

Smiling at his wife, Ronan followed her; tonight he would celebrate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story. I know my updates have been sporadic but life has been stressful. However, if you are interested in outtakes and other one shots from this universe, I have written "A Dose of the Cure" and all stories that do not fit into the main narrative of "I Will Cure It" will go there. The first is already up - Ronan and Merry's wedding. :) I hope you enjoy.   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718912/chapters/10780409

Merry snuggled deeper into the plush, warm bed. Nuzzling her face against her pillow, she let out a content sigh. She felt Ronan lazily trace circles along her bare back as he lay next to her. 

“Good morning.” Ronan said softly, still running his fingers down her soft skin. 

“Mmphff.” Merry answered.

Ronan smiled at her grumblings. He glanced toward the large window in their bedroom and saw the glow of sunlight that tried to break through the dark curtains. “The sun wishes to great you.”

Letting out a small laugh, Merry turned to face Ronan. “I do not wish to meet it.” Laughing, Ronan tucked her closer to his body. 

“We have a busy day ahead of us.” He murmured as he leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. 

“That we do.” She sighed at the pressure of his lips. “We are moving your father into his new home.”

“And getting Reddian settled.” Ronan enjoyed having his younger brother around; however it was time for him to be on his own. The rest of the Kree who agreed to join Ronan have been adjusting to their new lives, some even obtained jobs and most of the Kree children enrolled in school. 

Merry laid her hand on Ronan’s strong chest. “Are you worried about your father?”

Shaking his head, Ronan grasped Merry’s hand and brought it to his lips. “My father will do wonderful.” His eyes sought hers. “I am more worried about you and this new found power.” 

Her face heated with embarrassment and she jerked her hand away but Ronan’s grip tightened. “There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I destroyed a house.” Merry stated, sadly. “I was so angry at Nova Prime for keeping secrets.” She focused her gaze on Rona’s collar bone, idly tracing the protrusion with soft fingers. “I don’t want to hurt someone.”

“You won’t.” Ronan insisted. 

“But what if I am so upset and I hurt our child?”

Shaking his head, Ronan caught her chin and lifted her face toward his. “You would never harm our child.”

“Ronan-“ Her words were cut off as Ronan cupped her jaw and caught her lips in a rough kiss, silencing her protests. She let out a small whimper and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, massaging the muscles under her palm. Merry sighed in pleasure as she felt Ronan’s hands cup her buttocks and thrust his hips against hers. 

“We really should be getting up.” He said as he placed small kisses against her jawline, down her neck, and the tops of her shoulders. 

Rocking her hips against Ronan’s, Merry bit her lower lip as arousal bloomed between her legs. “Oh, I know…” 

Growling, Ronan rolled them over until he was settled on top of Merry, hips nestled between her thighs. “It can wait.” He murmured as his lips captured hers in a deep kiss. 

Hours later, Merry was elbow deep in dirt and plants. Wiping stray hairs from her face, she placed a small cherry blossom tree in the hole she dug and began to pack the soil over the roots. Taking a deep breathe, she rubbed her aching lower back. 

“Take a break, child.” Theus chuckled from his spot on the small bench that was a few feet away. “Looking at you work is even making me tired.”

Giving him a sly grin she eyed his glass of water with slices of lemon and limes submerged in its depths. “Oh, I am sure you are exhausted.”

Taking large gulp, he nodded. “It’s not easy at my age.”

“Sitting?” She laughed as he gave her a wink and took another swig of his beverage. Letting out a low moan, Merry stood and walked over to her father-in-law. “Did you tell Ronan and Reddian how you wanted the furniture arranged?”

“I did.” He gave her an amused look. “Knowing those two they will do otherwise and then fight over who has the best idea.”

Chuckling, Merry sat next to him. “Were they rowdy children?”

He gave her a pointed look. “Rowdy doesn’t even cover it. Three boys is just a recipe for trouble...” His voiced wavered a bit then trailed off into silence. 

Taking his hand, Merry comforted Theus. “I am sorry about Kalen.”

Releasing a breath, Theus spoke softly. “It is hard losing a child, something I hope you never have to go through.” Shaking his head, he looked over to her. “I suppose I already lost him way beforehand.”

“Are you angry that he was…” Merry tried to figure out how to ask such a sensitive question. “Killed by his brother?” She grimaced; not very tactful. 

“He was going to kill your husband.” Theus pointed out. “He did what he had to do. He not only betrayed me but was going to end his commanding officer’s life.”

A feeling of dread overtook Merry’s body as she recalled how close Ronan was to losing his life. “Even so, it must be difficult.” A comfortable silence fell over them as Theus looked out over the vast landscape given to them by Nova Prime. A gentle breeze ruffled the grass while the suns of Xandar warmed his skin. He closed his eyes in content and took in a deep breath. 

Merry smiled at Theus’ obvious delight; he deserved to bask in it. She glanced down at the dark trousers she wore. Picking at the fabric, she gave a slight scowl at the unfamiliar feeling of fabric being wrapped around her legs. 

“Having trouble?” Theus joked, noticing her tiny frown. 

“I don’t know how Gamora wears these things.” She murmured. “She insisted I wear this,” she motioned down her body that was adorned by trousers and a loose shirt. “Apparently, my dresses are not appropriate for gardening.” 

“Well,” Theus mused. “She isn’t wrong.”

In mock offense, Merry gasped. “Whose side are you on?”

“The side that gives refills.” He lifted his glass and smiled. Laughing, Merry took the glass and leaned down to place a kiss on Theus’ cheek. 

“I am glad to be a part of your family.” She said cheerfully as she started her way towards the house. 

“Me, too, my dear.” He responded after her. “Me too.” 

The day went by in a flash; Ronan and Reddian worked tirelessly to get their father’s new home in order while Merry kept him company and tended to the garden. It was sunset when Theus was finally able to be left alone. 

“Father seemed really happy.” Reddian commented as they walked along the path that led from Theus’ front porch. 

“Indeed.” Ronan answered simply. He felt Merry take his hand as she strolled beside him. Ronan felt a slight heat radiating from her palm and threaded his fingers into hers. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly. 

Merry gave him a surprised look, “Yes.” She answered softly. Her gaze settled on the smooth pathway that lay in front of them and focused on it. Throughout the day, Merry’s anxiety about Theus and Reddian being on their own had grew and apparently awakened the stone’s power. 

Ronan looked at his wife suspiciously. His fingers contracted against hers. “Reddian, will you be fine on your own tonight?”

Reddian glowered at his older brother. “I am not a child.” 

“I know.” Ronan retorted. “However, that doesn’t mean I can’t assure you’re well-being.”

“Save your father speeches, Ronan.” Reddian said. At Ronan’s frown, he gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be alone.” Ronan muttered. 

“Oh, Ronan.” Merry interrupted the brother’s bickering. “I’m sure Reddian will have company.” She winked at Reddian, knowing that he and Gamora had been getting quite close. Reddian flushed and kept staring straight ahead. Ronan cast Merry a confused look. They walked in silence until the pathway branched off toward another small house. 

“Have a good night, Reddian.” Merry said as she hugged him. He wished her a goodnight as well and with a nod to Ronan, took his leave. The couple watched as he made his way to his new home and closed the door behind him. 

Tugging on Merry’s hand, Ronan pulled her against his body. “Are you sure you are alright.” He traced her palm with his thumb. “I felt heat when I held your hand.”

“Um.” She licked her lips. “Maybe I just have sweaty hands.” She cringed at her own excuse. 

He gave her a bemused look and then a soft smile graced his lips. “You can tell me, Merry.” 

Sighing, Merry cleared her throat. “I am nervous for your father and Reddian.” She looked at their clasped hands. “Apparently, it has awakened whatever it is inside me.”

A frown formed between Ronan’s brows as a thought struck him. Reaching out, his hand molded against Merry’s protruding stomach. “When you get these feelings, does it disturb the child?” At her confused stare, Ronan continued. “More movement?” 

“Yes.” She said cautiously, not knowing Ronan’s thought process. 

“What if…” His voice trailed off, as if unsure. “What if the Stone’s power wasn’t absorbed by you but rather our child…”

“And when I get upset, the child does, as well.” Merry finished. 

“This leads to power being unleashed.” Ronan’s final statement was followed by a wall of silence. Both Merry’s hands covered her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child. 

“Do you know what this means?” Her voice was high with emotion as she looked up at her husband. “If anyone found out, they may hurt him!”

“I’m not sure about that.” Ronan said, trying to soothe her. “If anything, he would be feared.”

“Ronan!” She growled. “You’re not helping!” She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. A flurry of emotions danced within her and she willed herself to calm down. 

“Perhaps, I am wrong.” He said as she walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he cupped her tummy. “Maybe we should make an appointment to confirm or deny our suspicions.” 

“No.” Her voice was firm. “I don’t want our little one to be experimented on.” She turned in his arms. “Please, Ronan. Let us handle this ourselves. You’re strong enough if it really is the case.” She buried her face in his chest and tightened her arms around him. 

He kissed the top her head. “Okay, Merry.” He felt the energy racing through her body and he held her tighter. “Please, calm down.” His voice was soft as he watched her take a deep breath and felt the tension leaving her body. 

“What if our child does have this power?” She asked worriedly. 

“We will guide them.” He answered; cupping her face he brought her mouth under his. “Perhaps this is a blessing. The Kree will need a strong leader to carry on after I am gone.” 

“But that won’t be for a while.” 

He chuckled at her determination. “Yes, for a long while. At least I hope.” He let out a small gasp, as Merry grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled his mouth down to hers. Taking advantage of his surprise, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deep. He broke the kiss, his breathing ragged. “That is if you don’t kill me with these damned kisses.”

“Oh, but what a way to go.” She smiled, relaxing into humor. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.” She blushed after she said it, not because she was embarrassed, but because she still couldn’t believe this big, strong warrior was hers. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered against her lips. “Those words will only ever be for you.” 

“Odin’s beard.” A deep voice cut through their romantic reverie. Both Ronan and Merry’s heads swiftly turned toward the source of the intrusion and Reddian stood there with a smug look on his face. “Don’t worry, Ronan.” He said as he walked up to his brother and clapped him on the back. “I won’t tell a soul a word that passed your lips.” He winked at Merry but then sobered up. “Seriously, though are you two alright because you have been out here for a while.”

“Yes.” Ronan ground out. “We are fine, just talking and got held up.”

“Mhmm.” Reddian was obviously amused. 

“Well, we better be on our way.” Ronan took Merry’s hand and let her away. Giving a wave, Merry smiled to herself. “My brother is a nuisance.” Ronan said when Reddian was out of earshot. 

Laughing, Merry shook her head. “He will be a wonderful uncle.” Ronan let out a frustrated groan at the thought while Merry kept on laughing. 

They made it back to their home and Ronan secured the premises before leading Merry to the stairs that would lead the way to their bedroom. “We really need to decorate.” Merry commented as she looked over the bare walls. “It seems so…sterile.” 

Ronan looked around, as well and shrugged. “It looks clean.”

“It is clean.” She agreed. “But it doesn’t look lived in.”

“Well, we have only been living her for a few weeks.” He returned jokingly. Once they made it to the top of the stairs, Ronan scooped Merrry up into his arms. “Let us go to bed, wife.” She hummed her agreement and kissed her husband. 

“Again, with these deadly kisses.” Ronan murmured. 

“Let us die together, then.” She whispered back and kissed him deeply as Ronan carried her off toward their bedroom. It was going to be a long night. 


	17. Chapter 17

“It is my great pleasure,” Nova Prime’s voice echoed along the great hall as she spoke into the microphone. Her gloved hands gripped the sides of the wooden podium, decorated with the Nova Corps crest. “To present, Nova Corps’ newest Commander, Ronan the Accuser.”

A burst of applause rang out as Ronan stepped up from his idle position to stand beside Nova Prime. Behind them, Merry clapped along with the rest of the crowd and lovingly looked toward her husband. The Guardians stood beside her, also sharing in congratulations for their friend.

“Does this mean we can still fuck shit up?” Rocket asked, over the loud thunderous applaud.

“No!” Gamora scolded as Peter gave an enthusiastic, “Yes!”

Nova Prime placed a warm hand on Ronan’s armored shoulder. “Ronan will ensure that justice is handed out swiftly and fairly.” She gazed up at him. “He will protect all of us.” She turned to Ronan and had him raise his right hand, swearing his allegiance to not only the Corps but to the people of Xandar, as well. After Ronan took his oath, two Nova Corps officers presented him with a newly crafted Universal Weapon. Ronan could not contain the look of pleasure that overtook his face.

“We figured you could use this, Commander.” The younger officer said, holding out the staff for Ronan to take.

Once the weapon was in his hands, he felt Merry brush his side as she came up to stand next to him. “Oh!” She said with delight. “You have your weapon back.” Pride and admiration shone in her green eyes.

“Not exactly the same.” He pointed out, with a small grin. “But one can still do damage.” His voice was teasing and Merry stuck her tongue out at him in jest.

“Alright, you two.” Peter came up between them and threw his arms over their shoulders. “You are public figures now.” He gave Ronan a knowing look. “So, no lovey stuff.” Ronan rolled his eyes.

Rocket elbowed his way through their legs and stood in front of Peter. “Like Quill said,” he began as he waved and winked at the audience. “Public figures now, so smile and wave!” He began laughing but then quieted down when Merry patted his head.

The induction ceremony ended soon after, with many Xandarians expressing their gratitude to Ronan. The Nova Corps had been able to keep Xandar safe but with Thanos on the run, the future was left unsure. Afterwards, a dinner was prepared for Ronan and Merry, the Guardians, Reddian, Theus, and the higher ranking members of the Nova Corps. They mingled and laughed while eating the finest foods the universe had the offer.

“Ughhh.” Rocket moaned as he sat back in his chair, his small hand rubbing his bloated stomach. “My tongue says more but my body says no.”

“I am Groot.” Groot agreed.

Merry laughed at the pair but alas, felt the same way. She had never tasted so many delicious foods and deserts that it was hard to say no. She idly pushed some abandoned noodles around her plate, contemplating whether or not to finish them off. Her attention was diverted when she caught a quick glimpse of Reddian with Gamora.

“Hey.” She whispered to Rocket.

“What?” He asked; a bit too loudly.

“Shhh!” She swatted her hand. “Look over there,” she nodded toward the couple, who were now standing so close that a sheet of paper couldn’t come between them.

“Uh.” Rocket grumbled, not understanding what he was supposed to be looking at. His gaze settled on Reddian and Gamora. “You talking about green and blue?”

She gave him an annoyed look. “No, I’m talking about that guy next to them!”

“No need for sarcasm.” He retorted. They both stared as Reddian wrapped his arm around her waist and bent his head to whisper something in Gamora’s ear. “Do they think we can’t see them?”

While the crowd was vast, it was not difficult to spot the young Kree warrior and the assassin that stood by his side. Merry knew that Reddian held some affection for Gamora, as he would glance her way often during gatherings and would casually bring her up in conversation when he and Merry were alone.

“Why so curious?” Merry teased him one night as she was preparing dinner.

Reddian’s cheeks had heated and he cleared his throat. “I am simply wondering if she would be a good fit for the Nova Corps.” Ronan had appointed Reddian his Lieutenant and asked if he had suggestions for recruitment.

Much like she had then, Merry found herself smiling at the two. Reddian looked flustered, as if he was nervous being so close to her in public. From experience, Merry knew that Kree men were hesitant with public displays of affection. However, Gamora seemed perfectly content being in such an intimate position.

“I am Groot.” Groot sighed romantically, out of nowhere.

“Ahh, so you finally caught up with us!” Rocket scolded. “Always late to the party.”

Merry quietly excused herself while Rocket and Groot bickered and sauntered through the crowd in search of her husband. She finally found him, surrounded by a small group of people; including a woman who was very touchy. A spark of anger filled her and waves of energy filled her veins and she felt her body temperature rise. Merry reined in her emotions, not wishing to cause anyone harm because of something as petty as jealously.

She watched Ronan as he took a step back from the beautiful Xandarian officer. His eyes met hers and he wore a startled expression. “Marita,” he spoke strongly to the woman. “Meet my wife, Merry. “ The woman reluctantly turned her head and gave a small, forced smile and stepped back from Ronan.

Merry returned the forced smile and burrowed herself into Ronan’s side, placing a small hand on his wide chest. “Hello.” Her usually warm voice was cool and even. Ronan fought the temptation to smile. A jealous Merry was a sight to behold, her body was so close and her hand kept kneading the fabric of his ceremonial uniform. She never once gazed upon him but was rather focused on Marita who gave a cold stare in return.

The two women stood in silence for a moment before Marita broke contact and leered at Ronan. “It was nice meeting you and I look forward to serving you.” The last part of her statement came out as a purr and she fluttered her eyelashes and took her leave. Ronan tightened his arm around Merry when he felt her jerk in response to the woman’s obvious double entendre. “Be still, wife.” The blatant amusement in his voice was not lost on Merry.

“You think this funny?” She asked, huffing out a breath and crossing her arms over her chest.

His look was sly as he stood in front of her. “No, not funny but does wonders for my ego to see my little wife jealous.” He tried to pry her arms away from her chest but Merry was stubborn and turned away from her husband. “Come on now, wife.” He drawled as he wrapped his arm around her, hands settling on the swell of her stomach; feeling her melt under his embrace, she placed her hands over his.

They stayed like that, watching the commotion going on in the room. Rocket and Groot were still stuffing their faces and occasionally, Rocket’s moans of pleasure and disgust will echo throughout the room. Peter was standing against the back wall, talking to a woman whose face was hidden from prying eyes. “Who is Peter speaking with?”

Now it was Ronan’s turn to feel the sparks of jealously. “How about that, we were having a nice, quiet moment and you had to bring Quill into it.”

She patted his hand. “Now, now.” Her brow quirked as she studied the mystery woman. “She kind of looks like Nika.”

“Perhaps.” Was all Ronan said.

The conversation died but Merry couldn’t help but be worried for both of her friends. While love was grand and she would be happy for them, both had emotional baggage and she wasn’t sure if either one was ready for a relationship.

“Stop thinking.” Ronan’s deep voice cut through her thoughts. “Let them do what they wish and enjoy this new chapter of our lives.”

As if agreeing with their father, the babe within Merry’s womb decided to unleash a powerful kick. “Oh!” Merry exclaimed, surprised by the jolt.

“See?” Ronan chuckled. “The little one agrees with me.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Merry turned in her husband’s arms. “Are you ready to retire?”

He nodded and grasped her hand. Tugging her along, he sought out Nova Prime. Once spotted, he approached her. “Nova Prime.”

“Ronan.” She smiled at the couple.

“My wife and I wish to retire, if you do not mind.” Ronan was not used to asking permission but figured it would reflect well on his character to do so.

“Why, of course.” She looked over to Merry. “Today has been a wear on us all and I cannot imagine how tired you must be.”

Merry wanted to admit she wasn’t but she let Nova Prime fuss.

“Thank you, Nova Prime.” Ronan said and the two took off. Walking down the hallway, a thought struck Ronan. “Did you wish to say goodnight to our friends? Or invite them over?”

Merry smiled at his words. “No, Rocket and Groot are attempting death by overeating, Gamora is with Redidan, Drax is enjoying his drink, and Peter is doing what Peter does best.” She cast him a shy glance. “I would rather just be with you all night.” He gave her a heated glance and Merry felt excitement take over; what a night it would be.

Hours later, Merry lay sprawled on her husband’s wide chest. She traced the lines of muscle and sighed contently. Ronan’s hand lazily traced the line of her bare back, occasionally massaging the tried flesh. They had made love for hours, trying out new positions and exploring each other. Out of all of their passionate encounters, this was the most erotic and Merry felt herself blush as remembered the things she had done.

“We won’t be able to do this when the child is born.” Ronan reminded her in a soft voice.

She angled her head to look up at him. “Will you not want me anymore?” The hand that was stroking her stopped.

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” He asked her gently.

She averted her eyes, feeling ridiculous. “Some men do not find their women attractive after they give birth.”

Ronan sighed and begun stroking her back again. “Merry, that will never happen.” His hand creeped lower and lower with each pass and soon he cupped her bottom and kneaded the soft flesh. Merry let out a small moan and straddle Ronan’s thighs. She looked down into his handsome face as he hands caught her thighs and ran along the smooth skin.

“Are you happy, Ronan?” She asked as she skimmed her fingers down his strong forearms. “Truly happy?” So much has happened in the short span of the relationship that she needed confirmation.

Ronan looked up at Merry; in her naked state, she looked like a goddess with her full breasts, round hips, and silver hair gleaming. Her protruding stomach simply added more beauty to her already exquisite form. His strong hands dug into her soft flesh and made their way up and over her hips and back down to cup her buttocks. He thrust her body up so that her face hovered over his. “I can honestly say, Merry.” His breath was warm against her cheek. “That I have never been so happy.”

Cupping the back of her head, he lowered her lips to his and kissed her deeply. It was supposed to be a quick, passionate kiss to convey Ronan’s feelings. However, it soon erupted into something more demanding. Their tongues clashed and the kiss went on and on as Ronan’s hands dipped below the curve of her ass and gently ran his fingers along the seam of her sex.

“Ronan.” Merry mewled against his ravaging mouth. Merry’s own hands explored the sinewy planes of his arms, chest, and lower to his defined abdomen. “I want you.” She sighed and reached down and began stroking his erection. “Now.”

Grunting, Ronan grabbed Merry’s hips and swung her down onto the mattress and positioned himself over her. Her shapely legs wrapped around his hips as she thrust up, wanting contact. “What is the hurry?” He asked lazily, trailing a finger down from her clavicle to the valley between her breasts. He absently traced the faint blue veins and circled her puckered nipple.

“Ronan!” Merry growled in frustration. His rough kisses had wreaked havoc on her body; she felt hot and achy. “Please.” She begged, lifting her lower body so the head of his cock nudged her taut clit. They both moaned at the contact.

He stayed still, letting out a groan when he felt Merry’s hands run down his back, clawing at the hard muscle. His cock twitched at the stab of pleasure-pain as he lowered his head to capture a pink nipple between his lips. He tugged on the nipple, gently nipping it with his teeth as he suckled. Merry kept thrusting her hips against his, causing small pangs of pleasure to run through his body. Pinning her hips down, Ronan looked up at her. “Merry, if you keep that up I am going to lose it.”

Reaching between their bodies, Merry’s fingers grazed the damp tip of his erection. Feeling bold, she moved to her own body and starting rubbing her clit. Looking at Ronan, she watched his eyes go dark with lust as she touched herself.

Deciding to play her game, Ronan sat back and started stroking his cock. Pre cum leaked from the tip and coated his flesh, allowing for a sweeter friction. With every jerk of his hand, Merry followed suit on herself. They pleasured themselves by watching each other, each touch heightening the eroticism of the act.

“Touch yourself, Merry.” He rasped out as he quickened his movement. His hips thrust with his own movements, on the edge of release but holding back. At her confused look, he gave a tight smile. “Deep inside, Merry. Put your fingers inside you.” His jaw clenched. “Like I do to you.”

Slowly, she placed two fingers inside her channel. Her walls clamped around them as she explored her hot depths. It felt good but not when Ronan touched her. Focusing her gaze, she watched Ronan as he touched himself in sync with her own caresses. His erection was strained and fluid leaked from the tip, she knew he had to be near the breaking point. She kept on pleasuring herself, rubbing her clit while thrusting a finger in and out. The beginning webs of pleasure began to weave and Merry felt her breath catch as she worked herself harder.

Ronan could barely breathe as he watched Merry bring herself toward the brink. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, glowing with lust, her full lips slightly parted; all his. A primal extinct kicked in and Ronan stroked himself faster, small bursts of semen coated Merry’s stomach and she gasped in surprise.

“Ronan.” She moaned pitifully as her orgasm hit her. She moved her hips along with her hand and rubbed her swollen nub as she watched Ronan jerk his hand along his hard shaft; his release decorating her body as he did so. Suddenly, Ronan jerked her body back and lifted her hips and thrust inside her. Moaning, Merry rutted against him. “You feel so good inside me.” She whispered against his lips as they moved together.

He grunted and bit her sensitive neck, causing her to cry out. Their ministrations had lit a fire in his blood and while he loved watching Merry touch herself, it only fueled his desire to fuck her, mark her as his. Thrusting hard and fast, he could already feel her spasm around his cock. It only took two more powerful thrust before Merry was falling apart in his arms and he followed suit. He held her to his chest in the aftermath, stroking his hands down her long back.

He withdrew from her slowly and left Merry on the bed as he went to the washroom to gather up a damp wash rag. Coming back into the room, he found Merry in the middle of the large bed surrounded by a mess of blankets and pillows. Ronan kneeled on the bed next to her and ran the rag against the mess he made on her stomach; she jumped at the stark contact. He cleaned her thoroughly, much to her embarrassment.

“How can you be shy after what we just did?” He teased as he finished and begun washing the sticky semen from his own body.

“I don’t have sense when we are loving.” She murmured. “You make me too crazy.”

“Just how I like you.” He winked at her and went to toss the used rag. Coming back, he playfully jumped on the bed next to her.

“Well, look at you.” She said with a brow raised at his demeanor.

Laughing, Ronan tugged her down to him. “Is this not how a man should act after he had an incredible night with his lovely wife?” He grinned at her blush and captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I hope now you have no doubts about my desire for you.”

How could she? She thought as he kissed her flesh tenderly. “I don’t, really.” She reasoned. “You know how I am though…” she waved her free hand. “All these thoughts and doubts.”

“I will cure those thoughts, Merry.” He whispered tenderly. “Never doubt yourself in my presence or feel that you are never enough.”

“As long as you do the same.” She whispered back. “You have done so much for me, for your family, your people…”

He looked intently at her, “Because I had a reason to.” He spoke so quietly, Merry barely heard what he said but even so the statement was profound and Merry felt her chest burst with love for her husband; shocking because she loved him so much already.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The past few months had been a whirlwind of activity. Ronan, Reddian, and the Nova Corps went to the aid of those who have fell victim to Thanos’ ravaging. The Avengers were doing a good job of keeping Earth safe but that left the rest of universe vulnerable and the Nova Corps were doing everything in their power to keep everyone safe.

Ronan hugged Merry close one morning before he was scheduled to lead a rescue party. “Be calm, wife. I will return.” He tried to soothe her as he felt her tremble in his embrace. He palmed her large, swollen stomach, “It is not good for our child for you to worry.”

“I know,” she sniffed then gave him a small grin. “Our child and I wish you luck and victory.”

“Victory is all but sure.” Ronan said proudly while Merry laughed at his arrogant expression.

“Okay, my big, strong man,” Merry mused, reaching her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, “just be here in enough time to be by my side.”

“Scared?” Ronan inquired. While they were looking forward to the birth of their child, he knew labor was not simple thing. Many Kree women in the past had died during childbirth. His mood darkened when he thought of the complications Merry may face.

“A bit,” she answered quietly. “I know it will be worth it in the end.”

Ronan nodded in agreement and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. He shook the negative feelings off, not wanting it to cloud his last minutes with his wife. “While I am away, think of a strong name that we can bestow upon our child.”

“A strong name?” she asked curiously.

“A strong name to honor their Kree ancestors,” Ronan answered.

“And Xandarian,” she reminded him gently. While there was no love lost between her and her parents, that didn’t mean her child should be cut off from their heritage.

“How could I forget?” he asked softly, it was hard to let go of years of hatred; he would try for his family.

Hugging him close, Merry smiled against his uniform. “I know how odd this must be, for you.” She fiddled with one of his buttons, “But I thank you for not only moving past your grievances but for protecting us.” Feeling herself getting emotional, she bucked up and gave him another quick kiss. “Come back to me.” It was something she said to him at every goodbye and even after many, it never lost its meaning.

“I will,” he said back before placing his lips on her forehead.

 

Merry lounged back on the large, plush sofa that was seated in the large living area of her home. She was attempting to read but failing miserably; for some reason, Merry was anxious and her body felt jittery. Putting the book aside, she stood up and stretched. A sharp pinch struck her lower back and she gasped out in surprise and pain. Must have laid in a weird positon, she thought as she rubbed the sore spot.

She moved on into the kitchen and begun preparing something to eat. As she was looking for the ingredients for stew, she heard the front door open and the chatter of her friends as they came closer.

“You can’t just barge in here!” Peter yelped. Merry heard some faint rustling and then Rocket’s raspy voice.

“Why not?! It’s not like Ronan’s home!”

“Because it’s rude,” Gamora and Drax pointed out, with Groot agreeing.

“Whatever,” he dismissed while walking through the dining room doorway. “Hey, Merry, what’s cooking? Literally, what are you cooking?”

Chuckling, Merry picked up a few vegetables and begun chopping them. “Beef stew.”

“Put me down for 5 bowls.” Rocket said, while Groot held up his hand to signal he also wanted five bowls.

Peter, Drax, and Gamora all rolled their eyes and went and made themselves at home. They all squabbled and talked amongst themselves while Merry cooked. As time went on, the pain in her lower back got worse and the spasms were a consistent amount of time apart. “Odin’s beard,” she sighed as she massaged her lower back. Nothing was helping the pain and sweat broke out over her body as the feelings strengthened.

“Merry?” Startled, Merry whipped around to see Drax standing against the counter, looking worried. “You look to be in pain.”

“I am,” she admitted in a weak voice. “I think it’s the standing coupled with the extra weight.”

He grabbed Merry’s arm and gently led her out of the kitchen, “You need to rest.” The other Guardians watched, concerned looks on their faces, as Merry settled onto the large arm chair.

“If you need anything just tell us,” Gamora offered as she got up to bring Merry a cushion for her back.

Peter handed her a bowl of stew and they all sat in the living area to enjoy their food. As time went on, and as Rocket and Groot gorged themselves, Merry’s discomfort was rising steadily. Putting her bowl down, Merry tried to take a few deep breaths. Nothing seemed to be working.

Suddenly, a gush of liquid rushed out between her legs and Merry shrieked in horror. “What is happening?”

“Calm down,” Drax said as he got up to console her. At her confused look he explained, “Your water broke. Do you not know anything of childbirth?”

Embarrassment colored her features and she felt shame. Her parents never entertained the subject and all she knew about the process was that it was long and painful; she didn’t know the specifics. “It’s okay, Merry.” Drax’s calm voice soothed over her frazzled nerves. “We will help you through this.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Rocket gasped, his paws grabbing his whiskers in panic. “We aren’t doctors!”

“We are taking her to a hospital, stupid!” Peter grumbled and looked toward Gamora. “Go pack her up some clothes; we gotta get her there.”

Merry’s anxiety skyrocketed. Everything was becoming a reality, she and Ronan were going to be parents and he wasn’t even here to guide her through it. “Oh no, I can’t give birth without Ronan here.”

“Don’t worry,” Drax with an apologetic smile, “I’m sure he will be here before you give birth. This process takes time.”

 

**Planet Uhyner**

“These poor souls,” Reddian said in a low voice as he crouched down to pick up the shattered pieces of a pottery that was scattered throughout the small home they were currently in. They had received a distress signal from this planet merely hours ago and Ronan and his soldiers had unfortunately arrived too late. Thanos had all but vaporized the planet, leaving absolutely nothing in its wake; the planet was just a shell of its former glory.

“These people had done nothing wrong,” Ronan ground out as he stood behind Reddian. His angry bubbled up inside him, a red flash of fury. Thanos needed to be stopped before he hurt anyone else. “Levy,” Ronan looked toward one of his men, “I need you to log this report and forward it to the Avengers.”

“Yes, sir,” Levy nodded and made his way back to the ship.

“What are we going to do if he can’t be stopped?” Reddian was scared to ask but the question fell from his lips. The horrors that Thanos could rain onto the universe had only begun.

“I don’t know…” Ronan’s voice trailed off as he and his brother stood in silence.

**Nova Corps Medical Center**

“What do you mean the baby’s coming?!” Drax exclaimed as he gaped on the nurse.

The Guardians had hurried to get Merry to the hospital, hoping that it would be a long labor so that Ronan could be here for the birth but after they signed her in and got her up to the room the nurse gave them the news that Merry was ready to push.

“I can’t do this without Ronan!” Merry cried and then arched her back as a painful contraction hit her. She reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand and crushed it in her grip. “Ow! Oh my gods!”

“Ahhh!” Peter wailed as Merry crushed his hand. A bolt of energy ran through his palm, up his arm, and made his heart skip a beat. “Oh, god... I thought you only did this when you were upset.”

“I am upset!” Merry roared back.

“Merry,” Gamora said calmly. “You need to breathe. We can do this.”

Shaking her head, Merry’s lips trembled. “I can’t do this without Ronan…” Tears dropped from her eyes, a mix of heartache and pain as her contractions wracked her body.

“Yes, you can.” Gamora said sternly. “You have done so much; you are braver than you think.”

“But he’ll miss his first child being born…” She tried to console herself, she was acting childish but this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!

“Don’t worry, Merry,” Rocket said as he shrugged off his backpack and then dug around the small sack. Pulling out a camera, he faced her, “A picture is worth a thousand words.”

“Rocket…” Gamora grumbled, glaring daggers at the raccoon.

“I am Groot,” Groot offered.

Rocket gazed up at the giant tree man. “Great idea, Groot!” he smiled at Merry who was cursing under her breath. “Groot and I will try to radio Ronan and inform him of his impending spawn.”

“Just go!” Peter shouted and then cried out in pain as Merry’s grip crushed his fingers.

Rocket and Groot turned to leave just as a doctor and nurse entered the hospital room. “Okay, Mrs….” The doctor shifted uncomfortably, “Merry. You are dilated completely. It’s time to get that baby out.”

Merry whimpered and looked over to her friends, three were standing by her bed while Rocket and Groot stood near the door way. If it had to be this way, then at least she had them. “Okay,” she gave in and then groaned in pain.

“Nurse,” the doctor looked over to the short, blued haired female next to him. “Prepare the lady. We are going to have a baby.”

 

**Planet Uhyner**

Sitting back in his chair, Ronan idly fiddled with the buttons on his console. He could not help but feel that something was off and at first he chalked it up to the feeling of failure on his part for not reaching Uhyner fast enough before Thanos did. Even after accepting defeat and mourning the loss of innocent lives, Ronan still felt something was awry.

The sudden sound of radio static interrupting his brooding thoughts and Rocket’s voice broke through, “Hey, Papa Smurf.”

Ronan suppressed his groan of frustration; someday he will have to find out who this ‘Papa Smurf’ was and why his friends thought they were so similar. “Yes, raccoon?”

“Why so serious?” Rocket cackled but then Ronan heard Groot’s reprimand. “Hey, you need to get your cobalt ass back to Xandar.”

Rocket’s words had Ronan on alert; his odd feelings did have merit! “What is it?”

“Well…” Rocket’s voice was high with uncertainty, “you see, Ronan, Merry, she uh…she’s about to give birth.”

“What!” Ronan roared and stood up, even though he could not walk nor run to his wife. “When?!”

A muffled noise came over the radio and finally Rocket’s voice broke through again, “Let’s just say the eagle has landed.”

“I will be there directly!” Ronan promised and cut off the pair. He called his brother in and informed him of the news.

“I’m an uncle,” Reddian smiled to himself but then waivered when he saw Ronan’s stern expression. “What is the matter?”

“I missed the birth of my child,” Ronan’s voice was subdued, as if he was in shock. Reddian patted his brother’s shoulder, an awkward show of comfort.

“You couldn’t help it,” Reddian tried to help Ronan see reason and that there was no way of knowing when the child would come.

“Gather the men,” Ronan ordered and punched the coordinated to Xandar into the computer. “I am needed at home.”

Reddian smothered a grin at Ronan’s mention of ‘home.’ Years ago, Reddian would have bet all the treasures in the world that Ronan would name Xandar anything else but home. “Yes, sir.”

 

**Nova Corps Medical Center**

“Oh, she’s so beautiful,” Gamora gushed as she stared down into the small face that nuzzled up to her chest. Bundling her to closer, Gamora cuddle the tiny newborn. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Yes, but I want to see if Ronan agrees to it,” Merry smiled as she sat back in the hospital bed. She was exhausted and in pain but it was all worth it, her daughter was healthy and she was already so in love with her. Merry thought her heart was going to burst.

Drax was the next to hold the little baby and as he cooed and awed at the infant, Gamora faced Merry and gave her a small smile. “Feeling okay?”

Shrugging, Merry let out a little sigh, “Just tired.”

Gamora’s eyes roamed over Merry and then cast their way toward Peter, who was standing near the bed. “Do you feel, um…” she waved her hands over Merry’s body.

“Destructive,” Peter finished for her.

“Peter,” Gamora grumbled at his insensitivity, “It has been an emotional day and I just want to make sure-“

“You don’t blow the building up,” Peter once again interrupted.

Merry felt herself blush but she knew they were right in asking. During the birth process she had felt the simmer of power flow through her but luckily no damage was caused to anyone or anything around her. Her eyes roamed over to where Drax was sitting, her child in his arms; Rocket and Groot making funny faces and baby noise down at her and she wondered if her child had absorbed some of the stone’s power. Merry and Ronan were still unsure if the source was her own contact or if it was their child.

Hours later, after the Guardians left and a quick visit from Nova Prime, Merry was alone with her daughter. Placing a soft kiss against the baby’s smooth skin, Merry couldn’t help but smile. “I am glad you are here, little one.”

Merry jumped, startled, when the door to her room swung open and Ronan appeared, Reddian close by.

“Ronan!” she exclaimed happily, “You’re here!”

Ronan was so transfixed by the small bundle in his wife’s arms that he didn’t even answer her. Slowly, he walked toward the bed and leaned down to peer at the child. She was sleeping, cuddled close to her mother’s chest; bright blue skin was decorated with a light flush and a short lock of silver hair covered her head.

“Would you like to hold her?” Merry whispered to her husband. Nodding, he slowly scooped up the newborn. “Watch her head,” she reminded him and then caught her breath at the picture her big, strong warrior made with his infant in his arms.

“Does she have a name?” Reddian’s voice was shocking amongst the silence.

“Not yet,” Merry told him, and then looking up at Ronan she gave him a nervous look, “Do you have any ideas?”

He shook his head, “No, whatever you think fits best.” Ronan lighting traced his child’s small nose, smiling when she wrinkled it in response.

“What about the name Frigga?” Merry suggested nervously. She was unsure how Ronan felt about the Asgardians but he knew how much the queen meant to her.

“Frigga,” Ronan repeated quietly. Truth be told, he would have preferred a more traditional Kree name but he wasn’t completely objected to it. The queen died protecting her family, people, and home. It was a fitting name and one that would honor what all the Kree hold dear.

“Frigga, daughter of Ronan the Accuser and Lady Merry has quite a ring to it,” Reddian joked from position near the bed.

The sound of her official name had the baby’s eyes fluttering open. Small, round eyes stared up at him. Much like his own, they shone a bright violet but his daughter’s had an inner ring of bright green, most likely due to her mother. “Frigga,” he breathed out as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her father. Ronan’s chest constricted and warmth filled his whole body. Smiling at Merry, he nodded. “Frigga works just fine.” Fighting back tears, Merry nodded back, relieved that she could honor her friend.

After Reddian formally met his niece, he left the couple alone with their child. Little Frigga moved her small hands against her mouth, signaling that she wanted food. “Give her to me,” Merry took the baby in her arms and bared her breast, as she latched on, she began to feed as her parents watched closely.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for her birth,” Ronan’s guilt ate up at him as he thought about Merry going through the birth process alone.

She gave him a soft look, “I made it, though and you were doing something important.”

“Not as important as you,” Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me such a beautiful daughter,” he whispered against her temple.

Merry closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling of having her little family so close, “My pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“My precious grandchild,” Theus’ warm voice soothed the fussy child as he held Frigga close, “my hope is that you never forget you are a part of us.” He waved his arm over the crowd of Kree men, women, and children who gathered to witness the Kree baptism of Ronan’s first child.

Merry and Ronan stood to the side looking over their child as Theus cradled the infant. She was weeks old and Ronan and Theus insisted on doing the birthing ritual to honor her Kree heritage; of course Merry did not refuse. The elder warrior began to say something in the Kree language and soon the rest of them chanted along with him.

“What is he saying?” Merry whispered to Ronan as she clasped his arm close to her. She felt a bit silly, feeling anxiety over not having her daughter in her arms.

Holding her close, Ronan placed his lips on the crown of her head, “He is wishing Frigga great health, virility, and acknowledging her contributions to the Kree dynasty.”

“Oh,” she murmured. Her eyes followed Theus as he picked up a gold powder and dusted it all over Frigga’s skin; the gold mixed with blue was reminiscent of the night sky. “What is the powder for?”

“Power,” Ronan stated simply. The same powder was used when Theus was in the healing pools on the Dark Aster. At her confused look, Ronan gave her a reassuring grin, “Power in all things. Life, love…”

She nodded and turned her attention back to the ceremony. The last few weeks had been stressful but in the end it was all worth it. Frigga was healthy and not only captured her parents’ hearts but those of her grandfather, uncle, and vast extended family. While neither Merry nor Frigga displayed any signs that the Stone’s power still lived inside them, they were still unsure of the cause.

“Wife,” Ronan whispered in her ear, “I can hear you thinking.”

“Sorry,” she whispered back, “I haven’t been able to be alone with my thoughts, I was overdoing it,” she added humorously.

Chuckling lightly, Ronan kept her close to his side as his father finished the ceremony and then presented the babe to the crowd, who all roared their jubilee. After a moment, they died down and Theus handed Frigga over to Lea who cooed at the baby. Shocked and confused, Merry looked up at Ronan who was looking intently at his father who was walking toward them.

“Merry,” he held out his hand and she apprehensively took it as he tugged her along to stand in front of the joyous Kree. “You have proven to be not only a wonderful, beautiful woman but a gentle, kind mate to my son. You have shown us that not all outsiders are ruthless and as a result we have been able to endure once more.” Hoots and hollers rattled throughout the ceremony hall.

Letting go of her hand, Theus picked up the bowl of gold powder. Turning to face her, he smiled down at her gently. “While the Kree have embraced you, we have not yet baptized you in the name of our ancestors; doing so, you will always be accepted by the Kree, no matter what.”

Merry fought back tears as she nodded and Theus threw the powder on her. It caught on her skin and she felt invigorated as her family cheered and chanted along with Theus. Over and over, Theus and his people chanted as he threw the sacred powder on her, staining flesh and fabric but it was no concern of hers. After a life of darkness, she welcomed the colors that now colored her world: stark gold powder, the vibrant flash of blue that was distinctly Kree, and the violet glow of Ronan’s eyes.

Suddenly, she felt heat and Ronan was next to her and caught her lips with his in a kiss that had everyone howling. Then, kneeling as he did on their wedding day, he looked up at his wife. Her silver hair was speckled with gold, as was her white skin; green eyes stood out from the color that streaked her face, upon her lips was a glorious smile. “Merry, wife,” he started as he clasped her small hands in his, “I came into this marriage out of duty and honor to my father. Shamefully, I have to admit that I was against it because I did not wish to align myself with the Xadnarian people,” his eyes cast down. “I wanted to bathe the stars with the blood of my enemies but instead fell in love. Now, I protect those who I wished dead and the blood that I wished to spill flows through my child’s veins.” Ronan gripped her hands tighter, “You have cured me, Merry.”

“Just as you cured me, Ronan,” Merry said back, as the tears that threatened to fall earlier begun to trail down her cheeks. “I never belonged, nor have I ever had a family,” she sniffed, “now I am so overwhelmed with happiness, I could burst.” She smiled was wide that her cheeks hurt.

Standing up, Ronan gathered her up in his strong arms, “I plan to keep you that way.” He then gave her a most dazzling kiss, one that the Kree would talk about for decades to come.  

 

 

*********

 

As the years went on, Ronan and Merry had two more children, sons Kaehn and Emmerick. Due to Kree customs, second child and first born son Kaehn was named Ronan’s heir. The Krees flourished on Xandar and eventually Nova Prime offered the chance to make their settlement a sovereign state. One more, the Krees became a powerful empire with Ronan and Merry ruling over their people with strength, compassion, and resilience. As time went on, Merry and her children soon discovered that the stone’s power still remained, embedded in their cells; an advantage they used to protect their people.

Thanos was eventually defeated, thanks to the Avengers and the Guardians. While Thanos was gone, that left no shortage of other threats.  

 

Frigga grew up to be a beautiful maiden, with clear blue skin with black and silver hair cascading down her long back. A fierce warrior, she earned the title Frigga the Fair, for both her beauty and thirst for justice.

Kaehn, heir to the Kree throne, was ruthless and a force to be reckoned with in battle but cared deeply for his family, his people, and his home. While his moral compass was sometimes questionable, with his sister at his side they fought for those who couldn’t and made others answer to their crimes.

Emmerick, the youngest child of Ronan and Merry, a well-trained warrior but preferred his books revolutionized Kree medicine, machinery, farming, among many other things. Serving as his older siblings’ counselor, they vowed to follow in their parents footsteps and stand ready for any attacks that would come their way.

All three children joined together, along with friends, to create the next generation of Guardians but that’s a tale for another time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories of Ronan, Merry, their children, and everyone else will be continued in my short story collection A Dose of the Cure.


End file.
